Would You Like A Piece Of Me With Your Coffee? (Gruvia)
by JuviaLockserSky
Summary: Gray is forced to move out of his apartment that he shares with Natsu. He moves in with Juvia who shows him just how much the tables can turn. WARNING: Swearing and Lemons to come DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL. I OWN ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

1.

"You need to move out." Natsu spoke bluntly to his raven haired roommate.

"What? Why?!" I yelled out in frustration.

Because Gray, every time Lucy and I go to spend time together, you always interrupt us. If we go to the mall, you come, if we go to the movies, you come. I can't even invite her over for a romantic evening because you always bring home random girls who make way too much noise." Natsu spoke sternly.

Ouch. I'd make a joke that he's bitch whipped but Natsu means business because this is the most serious that I've seen him.

"Well what about Loke?! Is he moving out?" I yelled out.

"Loke already moved out!" Natsu yelled in disbelief that I didn't even notice.

"I'd move out but where am I going to go?" I asked folding my arms.

Natsu shrugged. " You'll find somewhere to live."

That's all he had to say to me? I guess I couldn't really say much to him because it had been true what he said. Loke and I are the only two guys left out of the fairy tail guild who actually don't have a girlfriend, fiancé,or wife. Sure I liked one night stands but after Lucy constantly keeps telling me about sexual diseases, she's slowly turning me from them.

I only hung out with Natsu and Lucy was because I'm lonely. I didn't have a girlfriend to keep me entertain me and well I can't work all hours of the day. Sure I was an engineer but I'm not a offshore engineer. If I could go offshore than I'd be gone for like a month which also means I'd be off for a month. Lucy tried setting me up on dates but none of them appealed to me as girlfriend material.

"Fine, I'll be out within a few days." I groaned sitting on the couch.

Lucy came running with two big boxes. She could barely stand as her knees began to bend.

"Here let me help you." I said taking the boxes and laying them in Natsu's room.

"Thanks Gray, sorry about kicking you out." Lucy said guilty as she looked down at the floor.

"I'll be fine. I just need to find a place to live." I groaned chewing on a piece of chicken.

"Well Juvia recently moved out and I know that she's living alone. I'm sure she'd put you up till you find a actual place of your own." Lucy suggested.

I almost choked on the chicken as I swallowed it.

"No way!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Gray, it's been like three years so get over it!" Lucy raised her voice.

"Absolutely not." I snarled.

"Well where else are you gonna go?" Natsu asked sitting next to him taking the rest of my chicken.

"Hey!"

"I don't know, I'll live with Loke." I smiled.

"He's living with Gajeel and Gajeel hates your guts and plus it's only a two room apartment" Lucy said folding her arms.

"Then I'll sleep in my car." I argued.

"That would make you bum!" Natsu laughed and pointed at me.

"Seriously Gray, Juvia has changed. She's the only option you've got."

"Unless you wanna ask Erza." Natsu said with a big grin.

"No-No Thanks." I said nervously.

Sure I liked Erza and she was like a sister. A scary sister. No way in hell was I living with her. Although Erza and Jellal are always on missions so nobody would ever really be home.

"Actually I might ask Erza."

"Too bad because I already called Juvia and asked her to put you up for a few weeks, she was more than happy too." Lucy smirked.

I frowned then put my hand through my hair. I didn't want to live with crazy obsessive Juvia.

"Fine, I'll go pack." I said sadly as I slowly walked to my room.

********  
I walked up to the expensive looking condo that Juvia now lives in. How the hell did she afford a place like this? Natsu and Lucy were behind me carrying my boxes in their hands.

I went to knock on the door but it suddenly opened and their stood crazy Juvia. Expect she didn't look crazy anymore. She stood their in a tight little white towel with her blue hair in a messy bun. She had her phone in one hand and her tooth brush hanging from her mouth as she tried to talk. I blushed a little because the only thing keeping me from seeing her naked body was that little towel. She opened the door wide and motioned her hands for me to come in. I walked in and laid my boxes down by the door. Her place was actually really nice. It had a giant kitchen and living room. I looked to my right which had a hallway that led to four rooms. There was a wide flat screen television in the living room that hung from the wall. Pictures of her and her guild mates and some new faces.

Juvia suddenly came out still wearing that tiny towel but she no longer had a phone or tooth brush.

"Sorry about that, I had to take a super important phone call and I was trying to get ready for work." Juvia spoke out of breath.

She doesn't speak in third person anymore.

"That's fine, I just bought in the last box so Gray should be good." Natsu spoke.

"Well I'll let you two be, call us if you need anything." Lucy smiled then quickly followed Natsu out the door.

We both stood facing each other. I put my hands in my pocket than looked away from her.

"Uh thanks for letting me crash here." I said irritated.

"Sure, your room is the last one down on the left side." Juvia said quickly running into the room across from mine which I assumed was hers.

I finished moving my last box in my room then wiped my forehead. Normally I wouldn't sweat over such little effort but it was like thirty to forty degrees out. I went out to the kitchen and look through the fridge and got a glass of lemonade. I sat on one of the backless chairs and watched Juvia fumble around the house looking for things.

She looked really hot. Like really hot. She wore a tight white button long sleeve shirt that was tucked into her flowly short black skirt. The heels she wore were also black and so were her stockings that reached a little below where her skirt stopped but still showed some skin. Her hair was left down. It was still blue and curly but it had grown out longer. She had this whole fuck me bent over look. And I would have right then and there.

She came towards me and grabbed her car keys.

"Sorry to run out here so quickly. I have work till five and I was supposed to be in like five hours ago but I had a doctor's appointment. If you need to know anything call Me." she said as she wrote her number down.

"Thanks. Where do you work?" I asked curious.

"Vastia Limited." She said biting her lip.

Vasita Limited?! She worked at Lyon's business?!

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Yes, well I'll see you later!" Juvia said grabbing her jacket and bag then quickly running out the door.

She wasn't the crazy obsessive Juvia who wanted me more than anything anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Lyon Vastia as in your like brother Lyon?" Loke asked.

"Yes! She works for my brother basically!" I yelled frustrated.

"Gray, what's the big deal? I mean aren't you over her?" Loke teased.

"I never liked her." I said through my teeth.

"Then what's the big deal? Sure she's not obsessive over you and works for your brother. Who cares? Oh wait you do because you still like her you nut!" Loke said over the phone.

I groaned through the phone. "Shut up. I don't like her. I'm just worried because you know how Lyon gets I mean he must have her harassed every day."

"Your over thinking everything. Look you said it yourself that you don't like her so move on with your daily schedule. Workout, unpack, get ready for work tomorrow." Loke spoke annoyed.

"Your right, I'll see you tonight!" I said hanging up.

I heard the door open then quickly close. That must be Juvia coming home from work. She looked exhausted. I bet Lyon wouldn't stop bothering her all day! I had cooked us supper even though I wasn't the best at cooking nor baking.

Juvia walked out in a green sports bra and blue shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she looked even more exhausted from before. I tried not to look at her bust which was busting out of her bra nor the big hump behind her because apparently Juvia's ass could get bigger than it was before.

"You didn't have to cook supper." Juvia said with a smile.

Since when did she have such nice teeth.

"Well you know I'm uh not that great at cooking but it's something." I said turning away so she won't see me blush.

Why the hell am I blushing? She's only putting me up till I find a place.

"Well I don't know about you but I think chicken with rice and blueberry pie for dessert sounds pretty good." Juvia said as she took the pie out for me.

"Thanks."

"So what have you been up too?" Juvia asked me while she took up our supper.

"I'm an engineer." I spoke quietly.

"You always looked like one of those aha."

"How about you?" I asked taking a bite into my chicken.

"Well I work as a secretary at Vastia Limited. I haven't really been at much." Juvia smiled.

She was more confident. That's for sure.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked gently.

What do I say? No? I mean it's true that I don't but what if she becomes crazy Juvia again and is luring me into a trap.

"Um well no." I said giving up.

"And here I thought you'd have one!"

"What about you?" I asked.

Of course she didn't have a boyfriend. Hell she's probably still secretly obsessed with me.

"I recently got out of a relationship, um Lyon and I dated for about a year but were better off as friends." she said quietly.

The air went suddenly still. I dropped my jaw and my fork that was once held in my hand.

What was I gonna say to that response? The response that I had on my mind wasn't exactly the best thing for me to say to her.

"Sorry to hear." I said tense.

The tension in the room had built up and Juvia looked awkward. She had also looked nervous.

Suddenly the door swung open and I heard a voice that I had grown to know far too familiar.

"Juvia my darling, I know you told me not to come over tonight because it was too soon but I had stopped by the store and found a beautiful wine that reminded me of you and I. So I picked it up and came here right away-"

Lyon stopped his arrival speech as soon as he laid eyes on me. His face came to frown and he then let out a large sigh. Lyon now looked more irritated ever.

"So my "brother" was the one that you taking up for a few weeks." Lyon said walking towards Juvia.

I figured as much that as soon as Lyon found out Juvia wasn't around me than he'd finally make the move. I couldn't blame him I guess, I mean I told him that I didn't like Juvia and I should be happy that Juvia moved on from me. Still, Lyon would just take advantage of her. The thought of him touching Juvia like that made my fist clench.

"I'm going to my room." I said sitting up and walking to my room slamming the door.

Juvia Pov

I flinched when Gray had slammed the door. I knew this was going to happen once Gray found out that we had dated. I'll be honest, I wasn't completely over Gray but I've moved on now.

I felt two hands on each of my shoulder. I looked up and sighed. "Lyon you have to leave, please."

"I knew once you'd seen him after three years that you'd have feelings come back, but tell me Juvia that yours are stronger for me." Lyon said worried as he picked me up bridal style carrying me to my room.

"I don't have feelings for anyone." I mumbled.

Lyon sighed than gave me a hug and left leaving the expensive wine he bought for me here.

******  
"Yeah they dated and now their broke up but for some reason I'm still pretty pissed."

"Relax, I'll be there in fifteen than we can go clubbing and you can find yourself a pretty lady." Loke said over the phone.

I could hear moans in the background. Looks like Loke already made his move today.

"I'm getting hammered!" I yelled.

"Yeah that's the attitude man." Loke laughed.

Juvia walked out of her room the same time I walked out of mine. She wore only a mint green robe but it was tight so it suited her.

"Are you going out?" she asked softly.

"Yea." was all I said.

I slammed the door shut on my way out to see Loke beeping the horn at me as I came down.

"Man Juvia got a sweet place!" Loke laughed driving off.

"Yeah, well Lyon and her could have a fine night without me there." I said looking out the window.

"I know what it's like to be in that position." Loke sighed.

"And what did you do?" I asked.

"I just started sleeping with a bunch of girls."

"Great so be a big man whore."

"Come on, all you gotta do is make her love you again. Who knows maybe she's still in love with you." Loke winked.

"This sucks. It seems like I even get in Juvia's way now." I sighed.

"It's okay; I'll buy a few shots of a ice cold heart that doesn't let anyone in." Loke chuckled pulling up to the club.


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
The sunlight that was trying to peak in from my curtains was breaking my sleep. My head was pounding and my arms were stiff. I had gone out drinking with Loke which was a bad idea. I turned over and grabbed my phone to see the time.

11:45 am

Great, I'm missing work and didn't even call in.

I sat up and slowly walked out of my room to the kitchen. Juvia had left a plate of eggs,bacon and toast on the counter for me. She even had a little note there.

"You looked really sick this morning so I didn't bother to wake you but here's some breakfast! Pills are in the fourth cabinet" - Juvia

I smiled at the note and dove into the delicious breakfast that Juvia had made for me. I never knew how good of a cook she was. Last time I checked, she was a bad cook but maybe it's bread that isn't her speciality.

It was super hot out today so I walked around with just a pair of swim trunks on. I had called Natsu and he said to meet him down to the bar around one. I showered and was ready to leave. I looked through all of Juvia's photo albums she had and there weren't as many pictures of me as I expected. No crazy albums with Gray Sama and Juvia written on it. There had to be some evidence left that Juvia was still crazy about me. I know deep down she still is.

So I went to the forbidden place of the whole house, Juvia's room. It was a casual looking room. She had Grey walls with a few more framed pictures of her friends. She had folded clothes laid on her bed. I picked up a small piece of fabric and my face became hot. I was holding Juvia's panties! I rubbed the silky pink material.

Juvia wasn't the girl that I once known to be obsessive and annoying. She was nice, sweet and didn't really pay attention to me. It made me feel a little left out of her life but that's expected when I haven't seen her in three years. I've been meaning to say sorry for what I said to her that day but knowing Juvia she probably just shrugged it off and forgot about it.

I went to my own room and pulled on a black shirt but left my blue swim trunks on. I guess Juvia really was over me.

"I don't believe that one bit." Natsu said taking a swing of his drink.

"You shouldn't snoop around in Juvia's room Gray." Lucy scold.

I rolled my eyes. "I figured when I seen Juvia after three years that she'd hate me or still be madly in love with me. The girl was obsessed with me for years so I guess it's strange that she treats me like every other guy." I said looking down at my beer.

"Awe does Gray miss special treatment from Juvia." Natsu smirked.

I scoffed. "As if, I say good on her."

"Than why don't you just sleep with her. If you don't like her and she don't like you than sleep together with no strings attached." Loke smirked with a random chick around his arm.

"That would be the wrong thing to do. You guy's may not have feelings for each other anymore but your still living with her for now so you don't want to make things awkward." Lucy pointed at me.

"Okay mom, anyways, I bet you three hundred dollars that she'll be bouncing on your dick before this month is over." Loke said with a giant smirk across his face.

"What if I win?" I asked.

"Than I get Juvia." Loke winked.

I rolled my eyes. "She wouldn't go for a fool like you."

"I haven't found a woman yet that I cannot seduce." Loke said offended.

"Well if I win than you got to go one whole week without hitting on a woman." I smirked.

Loke gasped. "Fine, your on."

"I can't believe I'm witnessing this, how am I gonna keep this from Juvia?" Lucy whined on Natsu's shoulder.

"Well you can't tell her Luce." Natsu put his arm around her pointing out the obvious.

"Since when are you and Juvia buddies anyways?" I asked.

"Since she got over youuu." Lucy teased.

********  
I closed the door behind me while entering Juvia's condo. I could hear music blasting out from one of the rooms in the condo. I knocked on the door where the source of the loud and upbeat music. Suddenly I felt pain and my body shifting side ways as I grab the door handle to keep myself up.

"Oh my god Gray! Are you okay?!"

I heard Juvia's voice but it took me a moment to actually look up at her because I felt so dizzy. There was blood all over my hand and my nose was bleeding. Juvia had ended up hitting me in the nose with the door while she opened it. I looked up at the blue haired woman and quickly looked away feeling more blood flow out of my nose.

Fuck she looked hot as hell.

Their stood Juvia with her hands on her knees bent down showing her ample breasts. She wore a bubblegum pink sports bra and light blue panties. They were too short to be shorts and I've seen quite a few of panties on my life time and those were fucking panties.

"Ju-via, wh-y are y-ou only wearing wearing just your pan-ties." I stuttered out unable to take my eyes off her.

She giggled. "Because I'm sweating."

My eyes widen and I almost came right then and there. There she was, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen looking down at me with a innocent smile,sweat running down her body and revealing little outfit. Thoughts of her body on top of mine,her moans and sweating because of all the pleasure that I was giving her.

"Oh." was all I managed to say.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Juvia giggled helping me up.

When we reached the bathroom I leaned against the wall as she damped a wash cloth and got out her first aid kit. Her big butt moved back and fourth as she swung her hips back and fourth looking for bandaid. She was reaching up high allowing me to see just how long those pale long legs could go.

I covered my mouth with my hand and looked away from her. Since when am I the one having a nose bleed over how sexy Juvia is? Normally she's the one freaking out when I take off my shirt. Not this time, I was the pervert this time.

After Juvia helped me clean myself up we both made our way to the kitchen and decided to make supper. I offered to help her seeing how she's letting me stay here for free. Cooking supper turned out a lot harder than it seemed. Juvia still wore that half naked outfit from working out and well I was horny as fuck.

"Gray, can you help me cut the stem of this broccoli? I'm too weak." she chuckled.

I nodded and walked over to get the knife but she didn't let go so I stood behind her and grabbed her hand and knife. I could feel her butt rubbing up against my crotch.

'Stop thinking like that Gray!'

My hand was over hers and it felt ... it felt nice.

"There." I blushed and moved away from her.

"Thanks." she smiled.

I don't know what suddenly came over me but it just blurted out of my mouth.

"Do you want to have dinner some time?"

My eyes widen realizing what I had just said. Shit no I just asked Juvia out on a date.

She had a surprised expression on her face and than looked up at me.

"Dinner? Like a date?" she asked.

So I hesistated and said what every asshole says under pressure.

"God no! Just go out to dinner as friends. That's all." I said casually.

She frowned for a second than bit her lip.

"Um sure." she said quietly turning back to preparing dinner.

"Um so seven tomorrow evening?" I asked.

She just nodded.

*****  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT A FUCKING LOSER!" Natsu cried out in laughter.

I growled and clenched my hold to the beer glass in my hand.

"I can't believe you said that Gray, your so cruel." Lucy sighed disappointed.

"I know I know, I just hesitated and I didn't want her to get the wrong idea." I sighed taking a swing of my drink.

"Oh wow Gray, you sure have your ways with women." Cana chuckled slamming her beer glass down.

I sighed lodging one hand on my cheek. My attention came to Loke who had said nothing the whole time during the conversation which wasn't like him at all.

"What the hell has gotten you so quiet?" I asked irritated.

Loke just nodded. "I've come up with the perfect plan for tonight with Juvia."

I rolled my eyes. "You know none of us ever use your plans because they never work."

Loke scrunched his nose at my truthful comment.

"So you take her out to a fancy restaurant, make small conversation, go home and have sex with her." Loke smiled proudly.

"That's it?" Natsu asked.

"We aren't going to have sex!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" Cana asked.

"Cause we don't like each other like that and even if we did, I'd wait until she felt comfortable." I said blushing.

"How sweet." Lucy smiled with her hands on her cheeks.

Cana made me a yuck face and Loke looked disappointed.

"Have you learned nothing about sex from me?" Loke asked.

"The only time you wait for a woman when it comes to sex is if she's one month away from turning the legal age."

Natsu, Cana and I busted out with laughter. While Lucy looked disgusted.

"That's just sick." Lucy snarled.

"You don't understand because you're all like oh my god Natsu make love to me and make sure to go slow. But Juvia, that chick wants so rough and kinky in bed. She's like a fucking animal. I can tell these things Gray. The more innocent they are, the freakier they are in bed." Loke smirked.

Natsu and Lucy both had red cheeks while I stayed quiet thinking of just how kinky Juvia would be in bed.

"You're wrong." Cana chuckled.

Loke laughed. "Okay, well how do you explain that nun I slept with? She was so innocent but man she left bruises and gave me the best sex of my life."

"Ew okay let's not hear about your icky sex life." Lucy whined covering her ears.

"Yeah, I doubt Juvia is like that." I mumbled.

"Alright, next time you see Juvia. Just picture her naked and how kinky she could be. That's how I choose chick from chick. Whoever seems more kinkier or wants no strings attached." Loke shrugged.

"Speak of the devil." Natsu chuckled.

I turned around to see Juvia walking towards us in a long sleeve white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a short black skirt and black heels that made her legs look like they went on and on.

"Naked." Loke choked out.

"Hello." Juvia smiled sitting across from me.

I covered my mouth as everyone made small conversation with Juvia. I tried picturing Juvia naked and it was going better than I thought. Too good, because all I could picture was my fantasy Juvia.

Juvia looked over at me and smiled.

Juvia in Gray's mind...

"Hey Gray, how about you come over here and show me what it's like to be pleased by a real man."

"I kept this shirt unbuttoned so low so I could tease you with my cleavage."

"Do you like whips or hands cuffs? No both?"

"I put on fake nails so I can make sure that I leave claw marks."

"Gray sama, my fingers just aren't doing a good enough job anymore."

"Gray!" Natsu shouted flicking me in the forehead and knocking me out of my horny daydream.

"What?" I mumbled.

"The beautiful Juvia asked you a question." Loke exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked staring at those beautiful blue orbs.

"I was wondering what I should wear for tonight..." Juvia blushed.

I eyed Loke who mouthed 'Naked' than winked. I gulped looking over at at Juvia who I was so picturing naked.

"Nothing I mean! Um well a short dress um no. A long dress No um a dress. Any kind of dress." I babbled.

Everyone looked at me confused expect Loke who bust out in laughter.

"Oh Ok." Juvia blushed and looked down at the table below us.

"Ima go home and shower. Are you coming too?" Juvia asked.

Loke lifted up his eyebrows and winked. Natsu and Cana giggled while Lucy rolled her eyes.

"By go home with you, you mean just go home right?" I asked

She cocked an eyebrow and giggled. "Duh."

A/N: Any opinions? :) :)


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Gray POV

"I think a suit is a bit much Loke, were only going to hang out as friends." I groaned through the phone.

I heard Loke sigh. "Always go for the damn suit. Rather your friends or fuck buddies."

"I don't plan on taking her out to a super fancy restaurant." I slightly whined.

"Your a god damn moron. Yes you are taking her out to a fancy restaurant. Come on man, Juvia is a classy lady and deserves to be showed off like that." Loke spoke.

I scoffed. "Since when do you give a shit about women's feelings?"

"Since it get's me in bed with them, I do take offence though because when I'm in a relationship I'm really caring guy but those don't happen often. I prefer the wild life." Loke spoke proudly.

"I asked you a question, not your fucking life story." I said irritated.

"So your wearing the suit right?" Loke asked in suspense.

I took a good hard look at the fancy blue suit that laid spread out on my bed. Should I really go as far to wearing a suit? I don't want Juvia to get the wrong idea that this is a date because it's far from it.

Fuck it.

Loke was still talking while I hung up on him.

I straightened myself up and pulled on my sunglasses ( I like wearing them in the dark).

I walked out and met Juvia as she was just about to come out. I gulped as I stared down at the beautiful girl below me. She wore a little black dress that showed off her beautiful curves.

"I thought we were doing a casual night?" Juvia teased.

"Yeah but I figured I'd at least take you to a fancy restaurant and dress up for letting me stay at your house for awhile." I smiled down.

"Well you look nice Gray." she smiled and walked past me and sway her hips.

God damn it.

"You look hot - I mean nice." I stuttered.

"Well thanks."

My whole plan of this not looking nor being a date went completely down the drain. As we drove, I decided that I was going to take Juvia out to a fancy restaurant because she did deserve it. We made very small conversation in the car which made the ride seem longer but in reality it was only ten minutes. I pulled up and got out of the car and Juvia did the same.

She stopped and stared at the classy looking building in front of her.

"If this is how you take your friends out than I can't imagine where you take your actual dates out too." Juvia teased looking at me with those blue eyes.

"Ha Ha very funny."

We walked inside and waited to be seated. Lucky for me, Loke had made reservations to take this girl out but they bailed on the restaurant so Loke gave it to me.

"Your name sir?" the lady asked.

"Loke."

Juvia cocked an eyebrow and the woman scanned down the book in front of her.

"I'm sorry we don't have a Loke." the woman said with a sorry expression at Juvia.

"But Loke has to be there." I said desperately.

"I'm sorry sir but I told you that it isn't there."

This sucked big time. My memory than hit me in the face as I remember the reservation table number that Loke had mentioned.

"I booked table forty five."

The woman looked down at her book and nodded.

"Mr. Gray Fullbuster?"

"Yes that's me!" I smiled.

"Sir I can't let you in, you just told me that your name was Loke." the woman smiled but she was starting to get annoyed.

I looked to my side at Juvia who looked a little irritated.

I fumbled around my suit pocket and pulled out my wallet showing my drivers licence.

"See." I groaned.

"Ah yes, right this way."

We were led upstairs to one of the corners of the room which left some room for privacy. We took our seats across from each other. The waiter left us our menus and winked at Juvia in the process. What a dumbass I mean can't he see that she's here with me? What am I saying? Okay Gray shut up and order some food.

"Sorry about that earlier, Loke made the reservation for me and I thought he used his name instead of mine." I lied.

That lie didn't even make sense.

She slightly nodded. "It's fine."

We were both quiet for awhile as we looked down at our menus. These prices were actually fucking insane. That damn Loke knew this place had prices way above the chart. It really shows you how out of the way he goes just to get some sex.

"These prices are insanely high." Juvia commented closing her menu.

Act cool about this.

"No biggie, I don't mind."

Juvia smiled and that's when the waiter came back, ready to take our order. Him and his dumb fucking quiff and tan skin. He looked like a total dick.

"I'll take the lobster with butter and a baked potato on the side please." Juvia said sweetly.

"Coming right up beautiful." the waiter smiled at her.

As if Juvia would fall for that.

He turned towards me with an irritated look.

"I'll take the T- bone steak with salad and salmon on the side." I said folded my arms annoyed.

He gave me a smirk and turned towards Juvia again. Her dress was showing off a lot of cleavage and that jerk was staring directly down at them. Juvia gave him an awkward stare and looked to the other side.

"Hey pretty boy, you forgot to ask what we wanted to drink." I scoffed.

He rolled his eyes. "What would you like to drink?"

Juvia went to speak but I cut her off.

"The most expensive red wine that you have." I smirked with pride.

He scoffed than walked away pissed.

Juvia still had wide eyes from my request.

"Gray, you know this is going to cost a lot. I can help pay-

"No." I said casually.

"I thought this wasn't a date?" she asked seriously.

"It's not. We're just two friends going out to dinner." I shrugged.

The waiter bought back the wine and quickly left. I poured a glass for Juvia and then myself. We both took a sip at the same time than stared at each other.

"This is great wine." Juvia smiled at me with those pearly whites.

"It is." I smiled awkward.

My poor poor wallet.

Once dinner arrived, Juvia and I spent a lot of time talking about how good the food was and just bringing up old memories. We talked about how she didn't know what kind of pie I liked so she made seven different kinds for me.

"Yeah, you were pretty crazy and weird back then." I said casually as I took a bite of my steak.

I heard Juvia's fork drop and she stared over at me with dark eyes.

"I was what?" she asked clearly offended.

"Crazy and Weird." I repeated.

Juvia looked at me with a furious face.

"Juvia, I didn't mean it in a cruel way. You have to admit, you were pretty crazy back then." I chuckled.

She stood up from her seat, grabbed her wallet purse thing and walked away.

"Good night Gray." she spoke sternly.

"No wait come back!" I shouted gaining attention.

I slapped nine hundred dollars on the table and ran after the blue haired woman. She had pass the parking lot and was walking down the street.

"Juvia come on, I'm sorry!" I shouted pushing people away to catch up with her.

She turned around with tears in her eyes. "You know Gray, I tried to be real nice to you. Even after three years I still take you in at your most desperate times and try to mend things between us. But than you go and call me crazy and weird?!" she screamed at me.

"I know I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry." I sighed running my hands through my hair.

"Gray pick up your suit jacket." Juvia sighed.

"Damn it!" I said picking up my jacket that I don't recall taking off.

"I'll let you off this time because you bought me expensive dinner and wine." Juvia smiled slightly.

"Can we go back to my car now?" I asked.

Juvia chuckled. "You haven't changed at all."

Things cooled down once we got in the car and I had explained what I meant. Juvia still clearly took some offence from my comment but she wouldn't mention it anymore. I had stopped through a cafe drive thru and picked her up a coffee which was making her feel better because she started to smile more. The happiness didn't last long because we hit a bump and half her coffee fell all over her. She was trying to clean it up but it was already sticking to her skin. It was sticking to those perky boobs and how I longed to be split coffee. Damn it Gray, that's the wine talking.

We got back to the house and Juvia instantly ran to the bathroom to get a shower. I threw my jacket on the couch and fell down into it. I was starting to feel the alcohol going to my head and I'm sure Juvia was too.

"Grayyyy." her voice called out.

I turned towards the bathroom door to see a half naked Juvia standing there with a seductive smirk. I have nothing but a smile to show her that she had caught my attention.

"Wanna come join meeee?" she slurred.

That was probably the fastest time I ever ran in my whole life.

Juvia pulled my shirt over my head and pulled my pants down to my ankles. She ran her hands over my body and I tipped my head back. I began to move my hands around her waist and move down to her giant ass and squeeze it hard. Juvia let out a slight moan.

I leaned in towards her so we were facing each other.

"It's just the alcohol talking right?" I asked.

She giggled. "Yes."

I pushed her against the bathroom door and crashed my lips onto hers. They were soft and tasted like cherries. I moved my hands around her body, paying special attention to her big perky boobs. I quickly unhooked her bra and grabbed her boobs moving them up and down than letting go so they could bounce freely.

"Grayy." she moaned grabbing onto my biceps.

I kissed her neck and sucked on her skin while my hands grabbed her big ass. She slipped out moans and moved her hands all around my body. She went to get down on her knees but I shook my head.

"No foreplay tonight baby, I'm too hard and I need to be inside you now." I breathed out heavily.

"Mhmm please have your way with me babe."

That was enough for me.

I ripped her panties and pulled my boxers down. I put my fingers down between her slit and saw her mouth come open.

"So wet." I spoke proudly.

"Gray just fuck me alreadyyyyy." she whined.

I picked her up against the wall and let her wrap her legs around me. I positioned myself and slammed my rock hard cock into her tight little pussy.

That's right, I was fucking Juvia.

She instantly responded by increasing her volume level to as loud as possible. I thursted in and out as my hands were on her butt cheeks and I watched her tits bounce mad. Juvia was clawing my back with her hands as she cried out my name.

"OH GRAY PLEASEE."

"That's right baby, moan my name. Let everybody knew whose fucking you tonight." I grunted out.

Damn I was so close and so was she. I could feel her walls tighten.

"Oh Gray, Oh Gray, OH GRAYYYYYYY." Juvia moaned loudly as her warm juices flowed down my cock.

"AWE FUCKKK JUVIA." I yelled as I felt myself release inside of her.

I put her down and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Take me to bed." she mumbled half drunk and half asleep.

"Mhmm" was all I spoke before picking her up bridal style and bringing her to my room.

It kind of felt wrong but than again, it was the alcohol's fault.

I felt vibrations in under my ribs while I tried to sleep. The sun was peaking through and I had something vibrating in under me. Look who won't be able to go back to sleep! I sat up and found my phone which was vibrating. I picked it up not even looking to see who it was.

"Hello." I said groggy rubbing my eye.

"Good afternoon, how was dinner?" Loke asked me.

Great, I missed another day of work.

Dinner ... Dinner...

"Dinner was good, thanks." I yawned.

"So did you get some dessert?" Loke asked excitedly.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"No of course not."

"Whaaaaaattt? Wow Gray I'm sure you had a great night being a nun." Loke teased.

"Shut up, I told you we are just friends."

"I fuck tons of my friends that are girls. What's the difference?"

"I actually know Juvia's name." I laughed.

"Righttt, so get ready and come down to the bar with Natsu and I so we can have a drink."

"You ever realize how much we drink?" I asked.

"No."

"I think we can be considered alcoholics." I said getting out of bed.

"Yeah and you fucked Juvia last night. Get a clue! You have so much to learn from me yet."

I don't know why but I continued to listen to Loke's dumb nag on how drinking is a lifestyle choice and it's part of his game plan. I went to make my bed when I seen blue hair showing under the sheets.

"Uh Oh." I said loud enough for Loke to hear.

"What?"

I didn't speak a word.

"Gray I know that uh oh, it means oh shit I just found a girl I know in my bed probably naked! I knew you slept with her!"

I hung up the phone and sat on the edge of the bed.

I slept with Juvia. Juvia slept with me. Juvia and I had sex. We did the dirty. This is so bad. Things are going to be awkward and I'm going to have to move out and -

My train of thought stopped and hopped on one that was more fun.

I saw Juvia naked. I touched Juvia all over her body. I had sex with Juvia.

I stood up with a satisfied smile.

"Smooth Gray, smooth."

I had took it upon myself to male breakfast and leave a plate for Juvia. After I showered and got dressed I made my way down to the bar. I'm even sure if I should actually confirm Juvia and I slept together but than again, Loke has already accused me and he just won't stop at nothing to find out.

"So come on, we want details on how last night went." Natsu asked taking a sip of his beer.

"We went out to a super expensive restaurant which costed me nine hundred dollars!" I said irritated looking at Loke.

Loke sighed. "Your an engineer! You can afford those places."

"So overall it went good?" Natsu asked.

"Well I called her crazy and weird so we had a little disagreement, I bought her coffee which was split all over her so we went home and well we had sex."

There I said it.

Loke and Natsu both bust out in laughter.

"What? It's not like I haven't had sex before so what's the big deal." I asked offended.

"Oh man you must have bought the most expensive wine at the restaurant to land Juvia in bed." Natsu laughed banging his fist on the table.

"How long did you last? Twenty seconds?" Loke said wiping tears.

What a bunch of jerks.

"Gee thanks guys, why do I even hang out with you." I frowned annoyed.

"Because you love us you fucking fruit!" Loke smiled.

"No."

"Yes." Natsu chuckled.

"Well I don't know how awkward this is going to make things between us or if I'm going to have to move out." I sighed finishing off my glass of beer.

"You have to talk to her first before you think things like that." Natsu said while eating a piece of a chicken.

"Yeah, it was a one time thing anyways." I shrugged.

"I doubt that." Loke chuckled.

"Why? I don't like her and she doesn't like me."

"Do you have to like someone to have sex with them? NO! Look your going to be craving her pale white girl skin." Loke winked.

"So what's your stupid theory now?" I asked putting a hand on my cheek waiting for a stupid lecture.

"Gray, you haven't seen this gorgeous girl in three years, you took her out to dinner and had sex. Here you are still living with her so every time you see her skin or her boobs showing. You'll be like 'Hey I totally dominated her in bed and I'd like to again'."

"Huh that explanation wasn't so bad but even though I may want Juvia in bed, it's never happening again." I said folding my arms.

Loke went to talk but we were interrupted by a squeaky voice.

"Hey!" Lucy said as she sat next to Natsu.

There stood Juvia looking as hot as ever.

"Um Gray, can we talk in private for a second?" she asked awkwardly.

She remembers. Of course she does. I hope she's not mad I left her alone. She's going to ask me to move out.

We walked over to an empty table an sat.

"About last night, I had a really great time with you but we were both extremely drunk and I know we had sex but I want us to forget that part and remain friends?" Juvia said nervously as she played with her fingers.

So she was the one who wanted to be friends.

"Yeah that sounds like the best thing to do." I nodded.

"Well Lucy knows and I assume Loke and Natsu but I don't mind that. So are we good?" she asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

As we walked back over I could feel my heart hurt. I didn't like her but hearing her actually say that he wanted to forget the sex we had just kind of hurt. I decided it was best to shrug it off and just let thing's play out.

"Juvia go get me a beer!" Loke demanded.

Juvia smirked. "Geez rude. Are you this demanding in bed?"

"There's only one way to find out." Loke winked.

What the hell was he doing flirting with her like that. Tsk what a man whore.

"I'm sure I could ask some random girl." Juvia smirked.

"And burnnnnnnnnnn." Natsu laughed.

Loke just rolled his eyes.

"So where are you girls headed off too?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia and I are spending some girl time together." Lucy smiled.

Loke slapped down his drink. "Oh god please let me come."

"No Loke! It's just a day for Lucy and I. We haven't hung out in forever so were going to have some fun." Juvia smiled sweetly.

"Please let me. I will give you seven hundred dollars to let me see you girls have some quality time." Loke winked.

Both Lucy and Juvia stood up and began to walk out.

"No thanks! See you guys later." Lucy waved.

Juvia just smiled and ran to catch up with Lucy.

Natsu and I turned to Loke.

"That was pathetic." I teased.

"Desperate much?" Natsu asked.

"You guy's should have backed me up with more money. So we could go see them." Loke whined looking down at his drink.

"You know their only going shopping right?" Natsu asked.

"No. They say they are going shopping just for you guys not to expect anything and than BOOM! Lucy and Juvia are getting it on somewhere in this city."

"I think you've finally cracked." I laughed.

"You think those girls haven't experimented with each other? I know it for a fact their lips have touched."

I turned away trying not to think about Juvia doing something like that. I looked down and could see my boner through my jeans. I looked over at Natsu who looked just as uncomfortable.

"Well I'm going to go home and look for some apartments." I yawned.

"That's just sad." Loke chuckled.

"Loke I can't spend all my day down at this bar you know."

"Yes you can, you've skipped work for two days and when you go on breaks than you can come down here for beer. If I'm not working." Loke said looking around the bar for ladies.

"That is actually shocking." Natsu commented.

"No, what's shocking is when you have this really good fuck so you want to do it again and than she invites you to her house for family dinner. She says 'Daddy can you pass the salt.' and than both you and her father reach for it." Loke sat back with a large smile.

"That's pretty funny." I laughed.

Natsu nodded.

Loke stood up. " If you'll accuse me, I have a business meeting at seven."

"By business meeting you mean fuck the intern." I asked.

Loke gave me a thumbs up.

What an actual idiot.

A/N: What did you guy's think?! I've already started chapter five but I'm not 100% sure what I'm going to do with Gray and Juvia yet but you guy's can leave your opinions! This was kind of a filler chapter because chapter five is going to be all out! Chapter five will be posted on Wednesday.

I also would like to thank everyone who left me comments and favourites and followed me! I love you all 3


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Gray POV

I got off work an hour early so I headed straight to the bar to hang out with Loke and Natsu. I knew Juvia wouldn't be there because she was still at work. I walked in and saw Loke hitting on some girl. She was actually pretty though. I walked up to him and hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow, can't you see I'm in the middle of something." Loke said annoyed.

"Yeah Yeah, well when your done come have a beer." I scoffed.

"Don't talk to Gray like that!" the girl shouted at me.

I turned around and faced Loke who kept his mouth shut the entire time.

"Sorry Gray." I smiled than walked away.

I sat down across from Natsu.

"Can you believe that guy? He's using my damn name to get that chicks number!" I said in utter disbelief.

"It's because your an engineer, girls love engineers." Natsu said.

"Funny I don't recall having girls come around me like that." I huffed.

"Okay one, your a scary guy to girls and two, you know you don't care because you can have Juvia any time you want."

"No."

"Yes."

"I don't like her and she doesn't like me." I sighed.

"Yet your stressed out to the max." Natsu chuckled.

"There's so much sexual tension." I sighed.

Natsu laughed. "I can see why your stressed.

I felt my phone vibrate and it was a text from Juvia?

Juvia

"Get up here right now!"

I gulped. I showed the text to Natsu who chuckled.

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

Natsu nodded.

I sighed. "See ya later."

I got up to leave but Loke had stopped me. He had a girl with him who couldn't talk.

Loke did sign language and she blushed.

"This is my friend Gray, he has scurvy." Loke sighed.

I rolled my eyes and did sign language.

"If he asks for your number than write down a fake one."

"Gotta go." I said storming out.

I opened the apartment door and heard smashing pots and pans. I quickly ran into the kitchen to see Juvia up on the counter half crying and looking down at the floor.

"Oh my god." she cried.

"What's wrong?!" I shouted across the kitchen.

"Gray Gray you need to oh my look at the floor!" she stuttered.

There it stayed on the floor in the same position. It was a spider. A pretty big spider so I don't blame Juvia for being scared.

"Kill it please." she begged.

I walked over to the spider and stepped on it. Once I removed my shoe it was just a mess. I grabbed paper towel and cleaned it up. I came towards Juvia and lifted her off the counter. She wore a tiny white towel like when I first met you ... expect it was soaking wet and I could through it.

Damn. I could feel my pants getting tight. Was it always this hot in here.

"Thank you." she smiled.

I shook my head accepting her kindness. I didn't trust my voice at all. Her towel was litteally stuck to her and I took in everything. Her nipples were showing through, I could see her tiny stomach as if I were looking at the bare skin.

"Sorry I'll go change." Juvia blushed running quickly into the hall.

I could see her butt cheeks clearly.

Oh god.

I took the closet seat next to me. She was so fucking hot, is that what she hid under those clothes back three years ago? To think that I could of had that anywhere and anytime. Juvia was in changing and I knew how long it took for her to figure out what to wear and she also had to recover from her blushing cheeks.

I unzipped my jeans and pulled out my rock hard cock. I got to get some tension out or I'll be left with blue balls. I clench my cock and moved slowly up and down. Images of a naked Juvia came in my mind along with that towel scene. I began to speed up until I heard the door bell ring.

Fuck.

I quickly pulled my cock in and zipped up my jeans. Who the hell is at the door now? I opened the door and I scoffed.

"SURPRISE SON!" Silver cheered and opened his arms for a hug.

"Fuck off." I said casually and slammed the door.

"Okay that's not the reaction I wanted." Silver said in his still happy tone.

That old damn perverted fool showing up here out of nowhere.

Juvia ran out in a mint green tank top and little blue shorts.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Nobody." I said.

"Grayyyyy, I know your in there so you can stop pretending I'm not here and your not home." Silver yelled for the other side of the door.

"Is that your father?!" Juvia blushed.

Juvia was nervous and I was angry. The last time dad visit me was three years ago and he was the worse. He tormented Juvia and I to go out so much that I booked a ticket to Hargeon. He hit on Juvia every time he'd see her. Silver was just like Loke, always wanted to impress women.

"You should let him in, you know he'll stay there all night." Juvia smiled sweetly.

I scoffed and opened the door to reveal that old fool in the same position before I slammed the door in his face. Once he looked in and saw Juvia, he looked at me and than her with a big smile and tears in his eyes.

"JUVIA! DON'T TELL ME YOU TWO ARE ALREADY ENGAGED AND NEVER TOLD YOUR OLD MAN!" Silver ran past Gray and tackled Juvia in a bear hug.

"No you old pervert! She's putting me up till I find an apartment of my own." I folded my arms.

Silver chuckled. "What a loser."

I clenched my teeth. "Why youuu."

"I'm happy to see you again Silver." Juvia smiled shaking his hand.

"Yes, you've changed quite a bit. You've gotten taller, longer hair and I must comment about the big behind you have." Silver flirted.

"Ehhh?" Juvia blushed.

"Could you stop hitting on my friend?" I groaned.

"You think she's be your girlfriend by now." Silver sighed.

"I don't think Gray and I see each other like that." Juvia said nervous.

"Nonsense but anyways, how have you both been doing? I was talking to Natsu who told me you were here." Silver asked.

Natsu. I should have known. That damn fool.

"Good." Juvia smiled.

I just shrugged.

"Gray, I have excellent news." Silver smiled.

Did he actually think I'd be excited about anything he had to tell me.

"I won quite a lot of money this winter and I've decided that I'm taking a trip. A cruise than beach with five star hotels! I bought tickets for you, I and Juvia!" Silver said excitedly.

"I'm not going." I huffed.

"Wow thank you Silver but I'm working." Juvia said with a frown.

"Nonsense children. I already talked to your other friends. Natsu, Lucy, Loke and Cana are coming as well" Silver said proudly.

"I'm still not going."

"Well I could take a few weeks off work." Juvia hinted.

"Well I'm not." I said angry.

"Oh come on son." Silver put his arm around me.

"Get off!" I yelled.

I felt Juvia's boob squish up against my arm. "Come on Gray, this sounds like fun!"

She batted her eyelashes and gave me that sweet innocent smile.

I groaned. "Fine."

"YAY!" Silver and Juvia shouted.

"God damn." I sighed.

So turns out that Silver or "dad" had nowhere to go and Juvia felt bad so she said that she'd let him stay here till we go on vacation in a few days. When I couldn't think Silver could get anymore annoying he did. He's barge in my room and tease me about Juvia, he'd walk into the bathroom when Juvia was taking a shower, he'd constantly flirt with Juvia especially when she wore those sport bras. Juvia never even said anything to him! She just went ahead and let him say flirty things to her! I mean the guy is old enough to be her dad and he's my dad! What Juvia ever see in that old fool than me?

We all sat at the dinner table in silence. I didn't want to talk to Silver in general and I'm pretty best from work, along with Juvia looked pretty tired from work also.

"So have you both finished packing?" Silver asked.

"Mhm."

"Yes."

"Oh Juvia, make sure you pack different colour swimsuits! You'll want a new one for everyday!" Silver smiled.

Juvia chuckled. "Yes I already did that."

I felt food get stuck in my throat. Juvia is bringing different coloured swimsuits? This is going to be like watching a model all day. The thought of Dad, Loke and even Cana watching Juvia prance around in little tiny swimsuits irritated me.

"What a great father -son bonding experience were going to have." Silver smiled leaning back in his chair.

I scoffed. "As if."

I looked over at Juvia who gave me a small smile.

Damn she was pretty.

Now that I think of it, Juvia was always so nervous when it came to swimsuits. I never knew why she didn't want to wear one but when Lucy and the girls tried to get her to wear one, it was always a fight. Eventually when she put it on she'd hide away for the most part. She'll probably chicken out and not wear any bathing suits at all.

I was in my room packing away when I got a phone call from Loke.

"What?" I asked.

"Ouh my who pissed in your cereal this morning?" Loke chuckled.

"I'm trying to pack for tomorrow, what do you want?" I asked demandingly.

"Okay so I got these flavoured condoms..."

"Goodbye." I went to hang up but Loke yelled through the phone.

"I was wondering if you wanted any." Loke huffed.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would I want those?" I asked.

"Incase you meet a girl down there or you and Juvia want to get it on." Loke hinted.

I let out a big sigh through the phone.

"Will you shut up about condoms if I take a pack from you?" I asked.

"Well probably not but sure." Loke laughed.

"Alright give them to me tomorrow on the boat."

"Wait, your bringing condoms right?" Loke asked.

I scoffed. "I'll probably throw a few in but I'm not bringing a full pack or nothing."

I heard Loke sigh on the other line. "Gray, condoms is an essential for young males such as ourselves. I mean even Natsu has two packs packed."

"That's because he has a girlfriend and you have then because your a whore." I sighed.

"Ohhhhh I get it now haha." Loke laughed loudly.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"You like to go in raw." Loke teased.

"Well what man don't?" I teased back.

"I do, don't get me wrong. I do take percussions."

"Yeah so do I."

"You went in Juvia raw didn't you." Loke teased.

"We aren't having this conversation!" I yelled.

I heard my door open and it was Silver.

I sighed. "Gotta go."

I laid my phone on the table next to my bed. Dad came in and leaned against my door. He never said anything, rather just smiled.

"Do you want something?" I asked not looking up at him.

"Why are you so bitter?" Silver asked bluntly.

"I'm not bitter." I frowned.

Silver scoffed. "Do you need any money for an apartment? I can help you buy a really nice expensive one."

I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I don't need your help."

"Then why are you still sharing an apartment with Juvia? Have you even looked for an apartment?" Silver asked.

"Is it a problem that I'm staying with Juvia?" I asked annoyed.

"No son, but I tried meaningless times to get you and Juvia together. I come back three years and your living with her? Do you finally have feelings for her?" Silver teased.

"You wish now get out!" I yelled.

Silver stood up and stretched.

"You'll come around."

"Get out." I said walking over to push him out.

"Did I ever tell you the story on how I met your mother?"

"No now leave."

Silver flew out the door and I slammed it shut. It killed me to think about mom. She's been gone since I was a child and it still hurts me to think about her. That damn Silver, although I knew he meant well.

"Goodnight Gray!" Juvia yelled outside my door.

I went to open my door but my hand just stopped. No, I won't because I don't trust myself. I heard her door shut and I opened mine.

"Night Juvia."

A:N- SILVER IS HEREEE!

So chapter 6 is going to be out saturday and it's going to be comical. I have quite a few surprises in store. If you guys want to suggest anything you can leave it in the comments!

I would also like to thank you all for reading,following,favouring and commenting on my story. This means so much! :) 3


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Juvia POV

The car ride to the airport was pretty quiet. We all woke up at five in the morning,Gray was super cranky so we let him fall back to sleep in the car. He had actually fell asleep on my shoulder but I didn't mind it at all.

Silver was driving who also remained pretty quiet but I wasn't exactly sure why. I just decided to stay quiet and look out the window.

"Are you excited?" Silver asked suddenly.

"Kinda." I smiled.

Silver chuckled. "Thanks for looking after Gray for me. He can be so hard headed and doesn't listen to his old man."

"It's been recently that I've been looking after him. We haven't seen each other in three years before he moved in." I frowned.

"He acts different around you now, maybe he likes you." Silver teased.

I smiled slightly. "I don't think Gray and I are as compatible as I thought."

Silver didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.

We arrived at the airport and Silver was the first to get out and start removing our luggage. I nudged Gray to get off me but he wouldn't wake up.

"Gray, please get up."

"Mhm."

Silver opened the door where Gray and I were. He scoffed at the scene in front of his eyes.

"I know what will wake him up." Silver laughed.

He grabbed Gray's head and pushed them into my boobs.

"Ahhhh!" I squealed trying to stop him but moving my arms in would suffocate Gray more.

I could hear Gray muffles and trying to get up but his father kept shoving his head down further.

"Silver stop!" I blushed.

Silver let go and Gray's head shot up with an angry blushing expression. He turned towards his father and got right up in his face.

"What the hell was that about? Is that anyway to try your own son!" Gray said clenching his teeth.

"You wouldn't wake up." Silver argued.

"You could have hit me or something instead of embarrassing Juvia!" Gray yelled.

"Well your up aren't you? Oh I get it, that's the closet you've been to Juvia's boobs." Silver smirked.

Gray clenched his fist. "You old pervert."

"Can we just get inside!" I chimed in.

Silver and Gray both stared at me and nodded. I wiped my forehead and let out a sigh of relief. Something tells me that this isn't going to be a father-son bonding trip. I went to get my luggage when Gray grabbed a hold of it.

"I can get that." Gray offered.

"No No allow me." Silver said clenching his hand onto the handle.

Gray had an angry expression towards his father.

"I already offered." Gray said pulling the suitcase close to him.

"She needs a real man to carry it." Silver teased.

Suddenly a figure came out of no where making my skirt fly up. I pushed it down right away before anyone could see.

"She needs a good looking young bachelor such as myself to carry such a heavy item." Loke chimed in.

Suddenly the luggage was taken from Loke and being carried towards the airport.

"Awe I think Juvia would prefer me of all you to carry her luggage." Cana laughed running towards the airport.

All three men looked at me waiting for me to say something. I hesitated and ran after Cana.

"Cana wait up!" I shouted.

Gray POV

"Can you believe Cana taking my kill!" Loke growled.

"Lighten up, you'll have plenty of girls at the beach. Don't call Juvia your damn prey cause she ain't!" I shouted.

"Chill out." Loke sighed.

Natsu and Lucy were already waiting for us past customs. We all sat waiting for our flight to be called out so we can board. Loke went off flirting somewhere. Dad was over looking at the other flights. The rest of us sat in seats waiting.

"So Juvia it would only be fair to sit with me on the plane, seeing how were the only two girls left." Cana said putting a arm around Juvia.

Cana was totally doing this to get a reaction from me. Well she wasn't going to get one but I sure as hell ain't sitting with my old man.

"Okay Cana." Juvia smiled.

Tsk. We'll see.

Once we got on the plan it turns out that we had a three seat. I got on the left side, Cana got on the right and Juvia got in the middle. Natsu and Lucy sat together while Silver and Loke were stuck together.

"So Juvia, what kind of bathing suit have you got on under your clothes?" Cana asked.

That bitch, she knew I was listening.

Juvia turned towards Cana to explain her swimsuit.

"It's white and has a black outline going around it. The top is super nice though cause it supports my boobs a lot and the bottoms you have tie up on the sides." Juvia explained excitedly.

"You better watch out some pervert doesn't untie your strings. We don't need to see your perky boobs, big bum or muff today." Cana smirked at me.

"Aha." Juvia laughed awkwardly.

I covered my nose with a tissue to stop the blood flow. Damn I can't wait to go to the beach, if Juvia looks so good in her swim suit as I'm picturing her than I never want to leave.

After four long hours of Cana and Juvia talking about sex and their own bodies, we got off the plane and made our way to the deck where our cruise ship was waiting. Turns out that Juvia and I get to share a room which I was a little happy about. Silver got a room to himself while Natsu and Lucy, Loke and Cana were sharing rooms.

The room was pretty big when we walked in. It had turquoise walls which gave it a real sea like feeling to it. Silver didn't do too bad. We threw down our luggage and Juvia wanted to go out to the deck and look at the ocean so I agreed to come with her. She leaned her hands on the deck and smiled at me.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she turned towards the ocean.

I kept looking at her. Her hair was flowy and blowing a little because of the breeze. She wore a long sleeve blue crop top with a short black skirt.

"Yeah, really beautiful."

We were at the beach and Juvia,Lucy and Cana totally ditched us to just go sit in beach chairs and tan. Silver went over to the bar flirting with a woman his own age. Thh honesty what a pervert. Loke went off to flirt with some chicks which left Natsu and I.

"So what do you want to do?" Natsu asked.

"No idea." I yawned.

"We could swim."

"No."

"We could get a tan."

"No."

"We could get a drink?"

"Yes."

We made our way towards the bar and both got a bar. We turned around on our chairs and looked over at the girls. Juvia had her arms folded which allowed her boobs to almost block off her face. She wore sunglasses and looked smoking hot in her swimsuit.

"Wanna go talk to the girls?" I asked.

Natsu shook his head. "Lucy told us not too."

"I don't care what Lucy says." I huffed.

"We can't interrupt girl time." Natsu warned.

"There not even doing anything! They're just lying in the sun." I complained.

"You just want to get in Juvia's pants." Natsu teased.

I shook my head. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Loke walked over with a pretty good looking girl. She wore a red bikini and her boobs really popped out.

"Have you met my lovely friend Gray?" Loke said lifting his eyebrow and moving her towards me.

"You must be Gray." she said sweetly.

She was pretty cute.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Gray Fullbuster at your service." I smirked.

She laughed and smiled.

"You have such a pretty smile." I commented in a daze.

I noticed Juvia walk up to the bar next to me.

"Two martinis and one bottle of wine please." Juvia asked sweetly.

"Let me guess, the bottle of wine is for Cana alone." I chuckled.

She turned towards me and blushed. "Haha yeah!"

The girl that stood beside me was now no where to be found. I didn't really mind it though. I met eye to eye with Loke who just shook his head.

"I didn't think you liked to drink." I commented.

She turned towards me and laughed making her boobs bounce.

"I normally don't but Cana said why not."

Suddenly dad came out of no where and hugged Juvia from behind making her boobs bounce madly which gave everyone at the bar a show. Juvia quickly covered her boobs with her arms and blushed sitting on the sand.

"Way to go dad." I said irritated.

"Sorry about that Juvia, just wanted to give you a hug."

Juvia suddenly stood up and chuckled. "I don't mind."

WHAT THE FUCK! WAS SHE HITTING ON MY FATHER!

Dad stood there speechless as Juvia walked away with her drinks. I followed her and huffed gaining her attention.

"What's with that sudden streak of confidence huh?" I asked.

Juvia shrugged. "Well I workout almost everyday and I know what I have so why not flaunt it a little."

This isn't the Juvia I know.

Juvia sat down in her set and passed Lucy and Cana their drinks.

"Are you girls going to lie down all day or actually come have some fun?" I asked folding my arms.

"Go away Gray." Lucy said moving her sunglasses down just enough to see her eyes.

"Yeah go play in the sand and spend some father-son bonding time your dilf dad!" Cana chuckled.

"What the hell is a dilf?!" I asked.

"Haha Gray your eyes get more and more droopy!" Cana teased.

"Come on tell me what it is!" I whined.

"I don't think you want to know." Juvia laughed nervously.

"Cana tell me!"

"A dilf is like a milf."

"Huh?"

"A dilf is a man who is a father but who is hot enough that you'd also like to fuck." Cana smirked.

Ewwwwww.

"And you call us perverts!" I shouted.

"What's going on?" Natsu asking walking up with Loke and dad by his side.

"Yeah what's going on?" Silver asked.

God I can't let him know what the girls think of him. No just Cana and Lucy! Juvia would never think such gross things about my father!

"You know Gray, you turn after you father a lot!" Juvia smiled.

Great.

Wait.

Yes. No.

Fuck.

"That so?" I asked cooly.

"Yeah, your both so fuckable!" Cana yelled with the wine bottle in her hand.

Silver laughed. "I'm down for Cana but Gray can take his leave."

"YOU'S SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOUR OWN SON?!" I shouted.

"Were making a scene." Lucy cried.

"Gray you need to chill." Loke nudged.

Silver laughed. "I know something that will make him chill."

Silver grabbed my head and shoved it right between Juvia's large chest. I could hear Juvia squealing and I tried to move my head out. I gasped up for air and turned towards my father.

"CAN YOU GIVE IT A BREAK!" I shouted.

Juvia was blushing mad and I had a nosebleed.

"See Juvia, I told you this bathing suit was totally worth it!" Cana laughed grabbing Juvia's boobs from behind.

"Cana!" Juvia blushed.

I turned towards the other guys who were all having nosebleeds.

"SNAP OUT OF IT YOU PERVERTS!" Lucy yelled kicking us.

"Man I'm beat, hitting on girls all day is not easy." Loke said resting back on his bed.

"I'm pretty tired." I said stretching.

Natsu huffed. "Lucy and I have hardly spent any time together since we got here."

"Awe does Natsu miss being important." I teased.

"Shut up you meathead!"

"Pink haired freak!"

"Droppy eyed bastard!"

Silver barged through the door with a devilment smirk on his face.

"Get some towels, we're going to the hot springs."

"By go to the hot springs ... I thought you meant actually going to relax." I sighed.

"What are you twelve? Of course not! We're going spying on the girls." Silver chuckled.

"Congrats, your officially the biggest pervert ever. I mean I think you even out topped Loke." I teased.

Silver and Loke paid no attention because they were too busy looking through the peep holes.

"Oh man, this was totally worth it! Look at those things!" Loke whispered.

"You better not be looking at Lucy!" Natsu growled.

"Take a look Gray." Silver said pushing me into the wall.

I noticed Juvia first hand sat in the springs with nothing but a tiny wet towel covering her body.

I gulped.

Juvia POV

"Hve you recovered from that incident earlier today?" Cana asked with a big smile.

I felt my cheeks get red. "Yeah."

"That wasn't very nice what Silver did." Lucy sighed.

"Juvia totally loved Gray in between her boobs!" Cana teased.

"No!" I shouted.

"So Juvia are you still a virgin?" Cana asked.

I blushed.

"No way." Cana laughed.

"Stop teasing Juvia, let's just relax." Lucy sighed sinking deeper down into the spring.

"I have one more question, do you still like Gray?" Cana asked getting up in my face.

" I- um- I - well yeah as a friend I guess." I stuttered.

"Oh come on! You know what I mean!"

"Well I don't know." I sighed.

The spring went silent other than the steamy water flowing out.

"The water is nice right?" Lucy said relaxed.

"Yes." I smiled.

Gray POV

"Well I don't know." Juvia sighed.

What the hell is that suppose to mean? She doesn't know if she likes me?

"Haha you loser." Natsu teased.

"At least I ain't a virgin." I smirked.

"Hey buddy, I ain't not virgin." Natsu snarled.

"Idiot."

"Asshole."

"Pink haired dork."

"droopy eyed loser."

Suddenly I felt my body and seen Natsu's body rise up at the one time. Natsu and I both looked up above us just to see what the hell had pulled us off the ground.

"AHHHHH." we hugged each other.

"Hello Boys." Erza said with a devilish smile.

A/N: It's Erza! :) :)

What do you guy's think? I finished it early so I decided I'd post it a day earlier because you people are so amazing! Chapter seven is going to be intense which will be posted on Sunday!


	7. Chapter 7

7.

"Erza!" Natsu and I yelled holding onto each other for dare life.

"And here I thought you boys were too much like gentlemen to be pepping toms but I guess I didn't punish you enough." Erza said with a smirk.

"Please don't punish us." we both begged.

"Haha I'm happy Erza was around to teach you some discipline." Silver joked.

Erza grabbed dad and flipped him over on his back. Natsu and I fell on top of one another.

"According to the rumours I've been told, now I know where he get's it from!" Erza smirked.

"Erza, I swear they tied me up and bought me with them and I swore I never peaked." Loke begged.

Erza kicked him in the knee and Loke fell to ground in pain.

"Erza!" Lucy yelled.

I felt somebody shaking me and I looked up to those blue eyes I've come to known.

"Are you okay?" Juvia asked.

I tried to look away so I wouldn't stare at her boobs because Erza would kill me.

"Yeah, my head hurts a little." I sighed sitting up.

"Let's get you back to your hotel room and patch you up." Juvia smiled.

She helped me up as I put one arm over her neck and she held onto it. Juvia managed to help me all the way to the hotel room. We stopped at her's first so she could grab some clothes to change into. I sat back on my head and stared at the ceiling.

"I found the first aid kit." she smiled.

Juvia was still in her little towel so I would peak quite a few times at her but I don't think she noticed.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Sorry, it's alcohol so it's going to sting for a sec."

"Stupid Erza, I wouldn't be bleeding out if she hadn't hit me." I groaned.

"It's just a cut to your forehead, it will heal in no time." Juvia giggled.

I felt my cheeks get hot, damn why does this always happen when I'm around her.

"All done." Juvia smiled.

"Thanks a lot, I feel better too."

"Glad I could help."

We both sat at the end of my bed in silence. I kept glancing at her from the corner of my eye, she would do the same but I'd make sure to move quickly before she could actually know what I was doing.

"Silence is nice for a change." I said softly.

"Mhmm."

Juvia went to get up but I grabbed her hand.

"Juvia I- "

"GRAY!" Loke cried out slamming the door open.

Juvia tightened the towel's grip around her as her cheeks started to turn red. 'Stupid fucking Loke coming in at the wrong time!'

"Ouhh was I interrupting something?" Loke winked.

"No dipshit, now get the fuck out." I growled.

Suddenly in came Silver and Erza. He was out of breathe while Erza quietly folded her arms.

"It's nice to see you Gray." Erza said walking towards me.

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a gentle hug. This was the Erza whom I've known my whole life.

"It's nice to see you too." I said quietly.

Erza stood up and looked at Juvia than jumped in her arms.

"JUVIA IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU!" Erza shouted with tears in her eyes.

"It's nice to see you too Erza." Juvia smiled.

Erza's mouth went wide. "You don't talk in third person anymore, your bum has gotten bigger, you wear classy clothes and you don't obsess over Gray anymore! Awe your finally a woman."

Juvia nodded. "I better go back to my room, good night."

"I'll come too!" Erza shouted following Juvia.

All the guy's including my father were all in my room sat down just hanging out. I didn't really mind it cause I do enjoy guy time. Jellal ended up visiting us as well which was pretty cool because it's been quite a few months since I've seen the guy.

"So Gray, what were you and Juvia doing in here all by yourselves?" Loke raised an eyebrow.

I scoffed. "Get your mind out of the gutter, she was tending to my wound."

"I find it hard to believe nothing happened." Natsu said.

Silver laughed. "I'd find it hard to believe something did happen."

"Why you." I said clenched my fist.

"I think you and Juvia should get together. I mean you two like each other so why not?" Jellal yawned.

"We don't like each other." I sighed.

"Sureee." Loke mumbled.

When I woke up the following morning, there was a note left on my night stand that said "Gone out to the festival. Be back later" - Natsu.

So I figured that everyone had headed off to the festival. I grabbed a nice long shower to let off some steam and frustration. I needed a break today, between dad, Loke, Erza and Cana. I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I'd enjoy it.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. When I walked out of my room Juvia was sitting on my bed. She jumped a bit when she seen me but didn't take her eyes off me.

"Like what you see?" I teased.

"Not too shabby." she winked.

"Why didn't you go with everyone else?" I asked.

"Well I was going to but it felt wrong to leave you alone like that." Juvia smiled.

My heart clenched. She really stayed here just so I wouldn't be alone.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So you wanna hang out here, go to the festival?" I asked.

"I've never been to a festival, what do you do?" Juvia asked.

I thought for a second.

"You play games, there are places to buy stuff on every street, there's a parade,dancing, picnics near the cherry blossoms, you light lanterns at night and fireworks." I stopped and exhaled some air.

"I want to go to the festival." Juvia smiled.

"Alright, let me get dressed."

Juvia and I walked down the streets passing all the little tents set up that were full of items waiting to be sold. I was looking around for something to buy Juvia but nothing I seen would really suit her blue hair. She stopped a few times to glance at some jewelry but just shook her head and would continue walking. I spotted a silver necklace with a little butterfly on it and I stopped. Juvia gave me a confused look but walked with me anyways.

"Excuse me, how much is that necklace?" I asked pointing to the butterfly.

The sir walked over with a smile. "That would be one of our most expensive items. Normally I would charge $1600 because it's very rare and such but seeing how beautiful your girlfriend and how your Mika's son. I'll drop it to $1100."

My eyes widen. " How did you know my mother?"

"She use to buy all my expensive jewelry or well Silver would for her. She was a beautiful woman indeed." the man smiled.

"I'll take it." I said opening my wallet.

I felt Juvia grab my arm.

"Gray, that's still expensive." Juvia frowned.

"Nonsense." I smirked.

I paid for the necklace and the man handed it to me. I told Juvia to turn around so I could put it on her. She turned around to face me and smiled.

"It suits you very well." I smiled.

"Thank you so much." she said and hugged me.

"Anytime."

We played a few games but Juvia and I both came to terms that we weren't game people. We watched the parade go through which Juvia loved more than ever. We also skipped the dancing because I told her that I didn't want to twist my ankle today. We both went and bought bento boxes and sat in under a cherry blossom tree to eat it.

"These octopus weeniers are delicious." Juvia said with a mouthful.

I laughed and nodded.

I was really enjoying my tome with Juvia until that scary thought came my mind. We were acting like a couple. We were acting like we were on a date.

'God damn it Gray!'

I sighed and put my bento box down and faced Juvia. She looked at me confused but put her bento box down along side of her as well.

"Is there something wrong?" Juvia asked.

"Not really, just seems like were acting like were on a date." I shrugged.

Juvia made an o shape with her mouth than sat quiet.

"Why do you think every time the two of us do something together alone, that it's a date?" Juvia asked.

"Just feels like it."

I had made my choice right than and there. Loke had told me that I was better off being single and as hot and sweet as I think Juvia is, I don't want a relationship. There's only one way to prevent that from happening. I'm going to do what I do best, be a dick.

"Oh okay then." Juvia said getting up.

"Where are you going now?" I asked sitting up.

"I'm going to go find my friend's Gray." she said walking off.

I wanted to chase her but my legs wouldn't move. Great going Gray!

A/N: Short chapter and it's also a filler because I was working all day yesterday. This chapter is so bad but I promise chapter 8 is going to be ten times better. Chapter 8 will be out maybe tomorrow but the latest will be Wednesday!

I'm also working on another story and will soon be posting (Gruvia). It's called "The steps on how to be Gray Fullbuster" so I'm excited to post that chapter which will be coming out sometime this week! I'm also posting the rest of my stories on here within the next few days so if you want to take a look than feel free!

Again, I'm so sorry for this shitty chapter, if you guy's have any ideas on what you would like to see in the next chapter than comment and I will add them in! :) :)


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"Your an asshole." Natsu said bluntly as he stuffed his face with turkey.

I folded my arms behind my head and led back on the couch.

"Yeah, she hasn't talked to me since we got back from the trip." I sighed staring up at the ceiling.

"Can you really blame her? The girl wants to be your friend or maybe more but either way, you go and shut her out completely." Natsu flicked me in the forehead.

"Ow!"

"Seriously, you should say sorry." Natsu nodded agreeing with himself.

"Gray Fullbuster doesn't say sorry." I grunted sitting up.

"That was Gray before he re met Juvia, why can't you see how good you guy's are together?" Natsu asked frustrated.

I scoffed. "I bet she's still secretly obsessed with me."

Natsu chuckled. "I know your problem, your dwelling on the past. You can't accept the fact that maybe the tables have turned and it's you whose obsessing over Juvia."

"That's lies and you know it!" I shouted at Natsu.

"Just be nice to her and do nice things."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Your hopeless!" Natsu yelled rubbing his temples.

"So you want to know on how to make Juvia forgive you?" Loke asked.

"Uh no, I just don't want her angry at me." I corrected.

"That's easy, give her the best sex of her life." Loke said casually taking a mouthful of beer.

"I can't just sleep with her!"

"Why not?"

"Dad comes over like every day and makes things worse between us and he's bound to walk in at anytime." I sighed.

"Relax." Loke flicked my forehead.

"Ow!"

"Do it today when she comes home from work."

I sighed. "I wouldn't even know how to get her in bed, the girl won't talk to me."

Loke chuckled. "Get into a really heated argument and than kiss her out of no where and she'll melt like putty."

"I'm not doing that." I said with a serious expression.

Loke pulled a smirk and nodded. "This always works, Natsu has often done it to Lucy and Natsu said sex is ten times better when Lucy is heated up."

I sat back and folded my arms. Should I really take advantage of her feelings and emotions like that?

"Fuck it, it's worth a shot." I smirked.

Loke laughed. "Yes finally!"

When I opened the door to the apartment, I could already see Silver sat down on the couch watching television and chowing down on pizza.

"Can you stop coming over here? This isn't my apartment you know!" I shouted.

Silver just waved me off.

"Oh come on dad!"

Silver still ignored me.

The door clicked and in came a tired looking Juvia but her skin still glowed. Silver jumped up and wrapped his arms around Juvia.

"I've been worried about you all day!"

The old fool doesn't worry about me, not like I need him too.

"Juvia, can I talk to you alone?" I asked.

She had a stern expression on her face which didn't suit her. Juvia folded her arms and walked towards me and followed me to my room.

"Look I didn't mean to say what I said back under the cherry blossoms."

She nodded. "I know."

"Well why aren't you talking to me?" I asked.

"That was pay back for what you said to me three years ago, you made me feel like shit Gray."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah anyways, I'm going on a date with Lyon so I'll see you later."

She went to turn the door knob but my hand stopped her. My thoughts went back to what Loke had told me do.

"That prick again? Why can't you actually find a man?" I growled.

"Where am I going to find one? It sure as hell ain't you." Juvia splat back.

Ouch.

"I just want to know why you keep going back to Lyon, I mean what's so great about him!"

"He's nice to me Gray."

"You guys broke up before so why wouldn't you this time?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance!" she shouted.

"And what about me?" I asked.

Her eyes widen.

"Give me a second chance to make things right between us. We left off on the wrong foot but let's just start over and be friends."

Juvia stopped for a second than slowly nodded.

"Okay."

We looked at each other for awhile and than it happened.

Our lips crashed onto one another's as we moved around my room, trying to find my bed. I pushed Juvia down as she pulled off her shirt and kicked down her skirt. My shirt was already off but I looked at her as I undid my belt buckle and pulled down my pants.

Juvia had a body like no other, her pale soft skin, big perky beasts, round plump ass, tiny little tummy and my all time favourite was those long legs of hers. I can remember how crazy all the guy's use to get when she'd walk past us and showed off her pretty legs.

I unsnapped her bra and threw it on the floor somewhere. I blew cold air onto her perfect little nipples as she arched her back wanting more. I moved my hand over one of her breasts and squeezed.

"Ahhh." Juvia moaned.

I smirked and repeated the same with her other breasts.

Her hands roamed my body until she found a firm grip on my shoulders. I kissed down her stomach and rubbed my hands up and down her legs.

"These legs drive me crazy." I smiled kissing her inner thigh.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Mhmm."

I pulled down her purple lace panties and was greeted by her wet pussy. The tightness of my cock was getting to be too much for me, I had to spring it free and I did. I pulled down my boxers and out sprung my cock.

"I don't remember it that big." Juvia teased.

"Your not going to remember your own name when I'm done with you baby." I grunted as I thrusted inside her.

"Ahhh!" Juvia moaned.

"Too slow? Too fast?." I asked.

"Go faster and deeper." Juvia whispered into my ear.

With that I thrusted into her as deep as I could. I picked up the pace and felt her legs wrap around my waist. Her moans and my grunts filled the room. I watched her face, her mouth was shaped in an O while her eyes were shut tightly taking the pleasure that I was giving her.

"Gray I'm so close." Juvia squeaked out.

I leaned down into her ear and whispered. "Than come for me."

"Oh my god Gray! Ahhhh!"

With that, I felt her walls clench around me as she spilled her juices out around my cock. I pulled down and she hopped up pulling me onto the bed.

I gave her a confused look but she just gave me a smirk. I laid on the bed as she slowly moved herself down onto my cock.

Well fuck, she was going to ride me.

She started off by slowly rolling her hips as she looked at me while biting her lip. My hands attacked her breasts, bouncing them and squeezing them with every chance I got. Juvia picked up the pace and rolled them faster. My hands found her ass and I squeezed and slapped so much as I could. She moaned and hollered out while I moan and grunted her name.

"Fuck Juvia, this is hot as fuck."

She said nothing at all. She put her palms out on my shoulders as she bounced up and down on my cock. I could feel all the built up frustration making it's way out.

"Baby fuck oh god Juvia."

I let out a big sigh as I allowed my breathing to come back to normal while Juvia rolled over next to me.

"That was the best sex of my life." I said smirking at her.

Juvia nodded. "What's my name again?"

I laughed and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"So just friends eh?" she teased.

"I don't mind bending the rules every now and then." I smirked.

Juvia picked up her and phone and began to text.

"Who ya texting?" I asked stretching.

"Lyon."

I frowned.

"I'm trying to let him down easy."

I smiled and leaned over kissing her lips.

"That's what I like to hear."

"Who said it was for you?" she smirked.

Suddenly Silver bust in with his eyes closed, holding a box of condoms in one hand and a box of tissues in another.

"I'm so proud of you son, your finally not a virgin." Silver sobbed.

"You old fuck! I haven't been a virgin since I was sixteen!" I shouted.

Juvia sat herself up on her elbows and looked at me sighing. "Way to ruin the mood."

"But you two finally had sex! You don't know how proud I am!" Silver said blowing his nose.

I scoffed and Juvia blushed.

"You better have used a condom." Silver said sternly pointing at me.

"Niceee." Loke said out of nowhere.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled.

"Oh you dirty boy, I bet you went in raw." Silver winked.

Juvia covered herself under the blankets as dad and I kept yelling at one another.

"Get out!" I shouted in frustration.

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted from the doorway.

"Haha woahhh." Natsu chuckled.

"How many more are gonna show up huh!" I yelled.

"I'm surprised at all." Lucy sighed.

"Just get out so Juvia can get dressed in private." I sighed.

"Why are you the only one who get's to see the goods!" Loke argued.

"Yeah, you touched them so why can't we see them." Silver teased.

"Everyone get out!" I shouted.

They all left closing the door giving us some privacy. Juvia sat up giggling with a small blush across her cheeks.

"Here I thought we could another round without anyone knowing." Juvia winked.

I felt a nosebleed coming on as I watched Juvia stood up and start getting dressed.

"Well there's always a chance for a good fuck." I winked at her.

"So we're fuck buddies now?" Juvia asked.

"We can be whatever you want us to be." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

She smirked. "I'll think about it."

With that she left my room leaving me mentally and sexually confused.

Juvia POV

I entered my room passing our friends and slammed the door shut. I leaned my back on the floor and slid down to the floor. My heart was beating fast and I can't stop blushing.

"What is this feeling?"

I looked over to the old picture of us when we were younger.

"Friends with benefits ..."

A/N: Sorry it's short! I've been so busy with work and spending time with family and bf! I'm updating ALL my stories on friday- saturday! Chapter nine is going to be very interesting ...


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: In this chapter there is a reference used towards being a lesbian. This is not to offend in any way and I respect all sexuality's.

9.

Gray POV

"Holy fuck that was great." Gray said getting off Juvia.

Juvia sat up looking around for her panties.

"Yes it was, now hurry up and get dressed before Lyon get's back from his lunch break." Juvia said bending down to get her bra.

"Yeah Yeah I'm going." I said pulling up his pants and buckling up his belt.

Juvia zippered her skirt up and put her shirt over her body and tucked it away in her skirt. Gray pulled his shirt over his head and walked towards Juvia giving her a kiss.

"I'll be at the bar if you need me."

Juvia sighed. "Do you ever go to work?"

"My boss don't care and I'm on salary so no." Gray laughed.

He put his jacket on and snuck himself out of Juvia's office, making sure that he wouldn't get caught.

"So you went to her office, fucked her and left?" Loke asked.

I nodded.

"If I could cry than I would because I'm so proud of you." Loke chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Give me a break, it's not like I lost my virginity or nothing."

Cana slammed down her beer mug. "It is like losing your virginity over again when you go fuck somebody like Juvia."

I scoffed. "Haha funny."

"You're the asshole out of the group but yet you get this super hot chick to bounce on your dick whenever you feel like it, that's not fair." Loke whined.

"Juvia just can't resist me." I winked.

"I think it's your cock that can't resist Juvia." Cana teased.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was my brother Lyon standing there with an angry expression.

"Where is she?" Lyon asked and stomping his foot as if he didn't have time to talk.

"At work?" I questioned him.

"No, she left early because she had something important to do and I'm thinking you two are sneaking around together." Lyon said getting in my face.

"Well I don't know where she is!"

I exclaimed.

"You have a key to her apartment right?" Lyon asked.

"Yeah so?"

"Come on." Lyon said dragging me out of my chair and following him out the door.

"It's none of our business where Juvia is." I mumbled turning the key.

"I'm worried about her." Lyon confessed.

I scoffed.

I opened the door and Lyon ran in front of me searching around for Juvia. I was a little worried where she had went off too but she probably had a appointment or something.

Suddenly I heard a sound that I've grown far too farmillar with.

"Ahhhh."

I gulped and went to turn the knob when Lyon stopped me.

"No, we shall wait for the man to come out and confront him."

I shook my head. "That's stupid."

"So is barging in!" Lyon sighed trying to reason.

We heard the door knob turn and we stood at attention.

Out came a girl with pink hair, she wore nothing but the white shirt Juvia wore earlier that day and a pair of panties. Juvia than walked out wearing just her bra and panties.

"Hello boys." she smiled amused.

"Juvia and Meredy?!" Lyon yelled.

"Who is meredy? a girl from work?" I asked.

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU A LESBIAN!" Lyon shouted.

Juvia sighed and folded her arms making her breasts stand out. "I'm not a lesbian. It was just a phase I went through and we still get together sometimes."

Lyon had a nosebleed and I could feel one coming on.

"So um well I mean that's cool." I stuttered.

"Don't worry Gray, I prefer men." Juvia winked.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Lok shouted.

"What?!"

"JUVIA HAD THE LESBIAN PHASE AND YOU NEVER CALLED ME OR TOLD ME OR WHAT THE HELL!" Loke shouted confused.

"Sorry but you weren't on my mind when I seen this all happening." I rolled my eyes.

Loke sighed. "Did they kiss? Please don't tell me they kissed."

"When Meredy left, on the fucking lips." I smirked.

"Oh god you asshole." Loke sighed.

"They work together almost everyday. Juvia said they got together one night in university and experimented."

Loke covered his mouth. "Dear god."

"She told me that she likes men though but having some fun with Meredy every now and then never ends bad." I smiled.

"Oh wow just wow." Loke sighed.

"It's very hot in here." he fanned himself.

"It was pretty hot." I teased.

"Is Meredy hot?" he asked.

"She's pretty hot yeah, not Juvia level."

"Big boobs? Round ass?" Loke asked pretending to squeeze.

"Not too shabby." I smirked.

"If that ever happens again, you call me." Lole threatened.

"Yeah man."

NOBODY POV

Juvia flopped down onto her back as she lay on one side of her bed. Gray stretched than got up and began to get dressed. She took Gray's shirt and wrapped it around herself.

"I need my shirt." Gray chuckled putting his hand out for it.

"You seem like you're in a rush tonight." Juvia teased buttoning up his shirt.

"I'm hanging with the guys and I'm late." Gray said sternly.

Juvia chuckled. "I'm not giving it back."

"Fine." Gray said storming out.

Juvia sat in the bar with Loke, Natsu and Lucy while they all waited for Gray to show up. She had worn Gray's shirt today just to be naughty so it would get Gray heated in bed.

"That shirt is actually really nice Juvia, I like the little knot you made at the bottom." Lucy smiled pointing at the knot.

"Thanks." Juvia smiled.

Gray had walked in with a brown haired girl beside him. He had a big smile on his face while he led her

to the table.

"Everyone this is Kelly, were kind of seeing each other." Gray blushed.

"Just going steady to see if things will work out." She said loudly.

Everyone introduced themselves.

"Juvia, Gray is staying at my place." Juvia said with a smirk.

She was totally rubbing that in her face.

"Oh Gray, you never told me she was going to be so pretty."

Kelly laughed loudly making everyone silent.

"No, I'm sure you'll both get along." Gray smiled nervously.

"Gray that shirt Juvia is wearing looks like the one I sent you and asked you to wear doesn't it?" Kelly laughed.

Juvia couldn't help but cinch her nose with disgust. Kelly had picked this shirt out for Gray and now she was wearing it.

"Gray said he couldn't find his when he picked me up last night."

This was getting awkward.

"So Juvia, you need to give me a list of your workouts so I can get a fit body like yours." Kelly smiled sweetly.

Juvia cocked an eyebrow. "Okay."

The others engaged in conversation but it was easy to tell that Kelly wasn't their favourite girl in the world. She kept acting all touchy with Gray and it pissed Juvia off. Kelly was a fucking bimbo.

"Gray bought me the most expensive wine for me last night on our date and than the waiter split some on me but Gray said it didn't matter because our clothes were going to be off sooner or later." Kelly said with her obixous voice.

"So Juvia, have you ever had anyone buy you the most expensive wine in the restaurant?" Kelly asked with a smirk.

'Evil Bitch.' Juvia thought.

"Yes, I have actually."

Kelly scoffed while Juvia rolled her eyes.

"Sex with Gray is amazing though, my butt is super huge so it's not like he doesn't have anything to hold on too right Juvia?" Kelly asked with wide eyes.

Juvia just giggled and stood up. She had enough of this stupid crazy bitch making her look like a complete idiot in front of Gray and her friends. She untied the knot in the shirt and took it off.

"This is his shirt. THIS is where he left it!" Juvia smirked than threw the shirt at Gray.

She wore no shirt, she had nothing on top but her bra. Juvia stormed out of the bar and slammed the door to her condo. She took off her jeans and boots than turned on the tub.

JUVIA POV

She sat in the tub and relaxed. Juvia had went and gave Gray so much attention again that everything started to feel like they were back three years ago. Juvia realized that she needed to just give up on Gray. When Gray asked her to be friends with benefits she couldn't be more than happier, he was finally giving her the attention that she thought she deserved.

Who the hell did Gray think he was anyways, storming into her life like that all of a sudden. She was perfectly stable without him but ever since he came back into her life and started caring, she melted like putty in his hands ... again.

Juvia tried to date other people, she dated Bora, Sting and Lyon. It seemed though that Juvia was just too much for them. She didn't mind it though because she couldn't actually picture herself being with them forever. She's proud of what she has accomplished over the past three years. She was a secretary for a rich company, she had a pretty nice body, she's grown confident and she isn't obsessed over Gray anymore.

Although she knew that there always would be a weak spot for Gray Fullbuster.

I woke up the falling morning around eight in the morning. I had the day off so it felt good that I didn't need to get up right away. When I went to open the door I heard Gray's voice and than that stupid bimbo.

"You don't think Juvia is mad at us do you?" Gray asked.

Kelly scoffed. "Who cares, she'll get over it when she get's over you."

Juvia clenched the doorknob tightly, it took all her inner strength to not go out and shank that bitch. This was her condo and she could kick her and Gray out but she didn't want to kick out Gray. I let out go of the doorknob and locked it.

'I'll just wait for them to leave' I thought.

I picked up my phone that had a pile of messages from Lucy and Gray. I laid my phone down on my bed and got dressed. If Gray and Kelly weren't going to leave than I'll just sneak out.

I pulled on blue long sleeve shirt with denim jeans and long brown boots. I brushed out my hair and threw on my pink jacket. The window lifted up easy so I spent no time struggling to sneak out. When I hit the cold ground, I looked in threw my window and saw Gray and Kelly kissing.

My heart clenched.

I took out my phone and dialled a number that I didn't think I would ever have to dial anymore.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sting it's Juvia, fancy having me over for a few days?"

"Sure."

A/N - OH WOW!

Sting and Juvia, what an interesting and random ship lol

I'm actually not sure when the next update is going to be but I'm thinking the earliest will be Saturday! I'm updating early because I love you all!

Any thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

10.

JUVIA POV

"Thanks for putting me up for a little while." I said walking into Sting's condo.

"No sweat but why do you need me to put you up, are you being convicted?" Sting asked taking off his coat.

I shook my head. "You remember Gray?"

Sting thought for a second. "Oh Gray Fullbuster!"

I nodded. "He's been staying with me for awhile and he has this new girlfriend who is a total bitch but I don't want to be a bitch and kick them out."

Sting leaned against the counter across from me. He rubbed his chin and nodded his head.

"You must still like him then." Sting teased.

"No." I said turning away so he can't see the little blush forming on my cheeks.

"Were you guys dating before?" he asked.

I scoffed. "More like friends with benefits."

Sting laughed. "That almost never works."

"Yeah I know, I don't know why I even bothered to try it with him." I sighed.

I felt Sting's arms wrap around me tightly so I wrapped mine around him.

"If you ever need to get away from the stress in your life or what not, just give me a call and I'll be there to get you." Sting said rubbing my back.

I eased into his body." Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I have every right to be, I know we dated and all but who cares we didn't do each other wrong." Sting pulled away.

"That's a good way of looking at things." I said giving him a small smile.

He clapped his hands. "So what's for dinner Lockser, I heard the stories about how amazing your cooking is so don't even try to lie."

I laughed." I'll see what I can whip up."

••••••

THIRD PERSON POV

Sting closed his condo door while kicking off his shoes after a long day of work. He owned his own bar and also worked as a carpenter because their was always somebody looking for one of those. He could smell cooked dinner as soon as he walked in. Sting walked pass the couch to only spot a sleeping Juvia.

He hung up his coat and let out a breath of fresh air. It's been three weeks since Juvia first showed up here and it seemed like she was slowly slumping into a big ball of sadness. A few days after she got here, she called Lyon and took a few weeks off work. Juvia contacted Lucy once to let her know that she was safe. Sting would go to work so she would get up, shower, cook dinner and sleep. It was surprising that she hasn't gained any weight because Juvia has been pretty much a rock.

Sting was all there for helping Juvia and over the past few weeks, he's noticed that maybe she could use a little boost. He was going to try and convince her to go home. Juvia had bills to pay on that condo and she needed to make things right with Gray rather than hiding away in the shadows where nobody can find her.

He slowly shook her shoulder back and fourth trying to wake her up.

"Juvia, Juvia."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sting. Juvia sat up and sighed, she had fell asleep again.

"Are you alright?" Sting asked with a worried expression.

Juvia gave him a smile. "Kinda."

"How about we slowly ease you into moving back to your own condo again?" Sting asked.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm intruding." Juvia said sadly.

Sting shook his head. "It's not that Juvia, I'm worried about you because you've been acting like a rock here lately."

Juvia cocked an eyebrow. "A rock?"

"Yes you wake up every morning and get a shower,cook dinner and fall asleep, that ain't healthy so I want to help ease you back into getting yourself back up and running."

Juvia nodded. "Thanks for being so kind to me and helping me."

"No worries, I'm sure you'd do the same for me." Sting smiled.

Juvia cupped his cheeks and crashed her lips onto his. She felt him respond to her actions. The kiss lasted for about two minutes until she pulled away.

"What was that about?" Sting asked smirking.

"Just checking for that spark people say you have with somebody." she blushed.

"I didn't feel any spark, did you?" Sting asked.

Juvia shook her head.

"You ever wondered why we didn't work out? I mean we both get along so well and we do care about one another." Juvia asked stretching out her legs.

"We were just too random of people to be together and were both searching for different things, we're just better off being friends." Sting exclaimed.

"Yeah I remember now." Juvia smiled.

"So how about tomorrow I'll help you out in moving back to your own condo?" Sting asked.

Juvia nodded and hugged him. "I'd like that a lot."

••••••

JUVIA POV

That following day, Sting kept his word and helped me move back in. I didn't have a lot with me but he still came with me to help me with whatever I needed help with. I opened the door to find it very cold, almost like nobody's been here for awhile.

I walked over and turned on the heat as I proceeded to turn on all the lights. The whole place looked brand new, there was nothing out of place.

"Looks like Gray took good care of this place while you were away." Sting said looking around.

I walked in and checked all rooms, he wasn't there at all. When I walked back out, Sting and I both made eye contact.

"Gray isn't here." I said with a confused look.

Their was still quite a lot of stuff left in his room but everything here just looked like it hasn't been used in awhile. I took my phone out and called Lucy.

"Juvia?" Lucy asked sounding hopeful.

"Hey Luce, it's me." I said smiling.

"How are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm good, Sting is helping me get settled away back at my condo. Um you haven't seen Gray lately have you?" I asked.

The line went silent.

"Gray actually went up north."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell us." Lucy sighed.

"Okay thanks, I'll call you later."

"Talk to you later."

I hung up and shoved the phone in my jacket pocket. Sting looked at me with sad eyes as if he knew exactly what was said during that conversation.

"He's gone isn't he?" Sting asked.

I rubbed my temples. "Yeah, he's gone up north."

Sting bought me into a warm caring hug. "He'll be back."

"Can you stay just this night? I'm not use to being alone anymore." I asked him.

Sting nodded. "Anything for a good friend."

I smiled.

•••••

THIRD PERSON POV

Sting stayed all afternoon with Juvia, talking and hearing her out. They both cooked dinner, sat and ate than decided to get showers and maybe watch a movie or just go to bed. Juvia said that she would go get a shower first so Sting sat on the couch and flicked through the channels. He took his shirt off eventually due to the massive amount of heat flowing through the house and he had to shower anyways. He heard the shower stop so he stood up and went to make his way to the bathroom until the doorbell rang. Sting turned on his heels and made his way too the door.

"Who is that?" Juvia asked walking out in a tiny white towel while shaking the water out of her hair with another one.

Sting opened the door to only come face to face with Gray. He looked in to see that Juvia was wearing only a towel and Sting was shirtless. A boiling anger rose within Gray and he did the worse thing he ever could.

Gray threw back his fist and forward it at Sting right in the face with all his might. Juvia screamed running towards Sting but he stood back up and punched Gray back.

"What the fuck man?!" Sting shouted clenching his right eye.

Gray clenched his left eye than shoved Sting up against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girl huh?!" Gray shouted in frustration.

Juvia ran over and tried to pull Gray off of Sting. She tried to ignore what Gray had just said.

"I'm not doing anything expect helping her out." Sting said sternly.

"I'm sure you were helping her out, putting her legs to good use!" Gray said clenching his teeth.

"Gray it's not like that, he was helping move back in and I asked him to stay the night." Juvia sighed attending to Sting's wound.

Gray scoffed. "Yeah, to rechristian the house I bet."

"Will you just shut the fuck up for once? I came back here so I could get my life back together, you weren't even here when I got back because apparently you went to the fucking north?!" Juvia said in disbelief.

"You just left me without telling me!" Gray argued.

"Because you had that dumb bitch with you!" Juvia shouted.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Well I'm back now!"

"I asked Sting to stay the night because I wasn't use to being alone in the night time, thats it there is nothing going on between us." Juvia said as she dabbed water on Sting's eye.

"Well he can go home now because I'm here." Gray said still pissed.

"I'm not sleeping with a crazy man." Juvia sighed.

"That's funny coming from the same person who couldn't get enough when it came to sleeping with me and you're one to talk about being fucking crazy!" Gray yelled.

Sting sighed and said he was gone to get a shower but he doubts Juvia heard him over the shouting.

"I'm not crazy, your the one who started all this by asking me to be fucking friends with benefits with you!" Juvia defended.

"You started this by agreeing to it!" Gray pointed back.

"Maybe if you had moved in here and didn't start making moves on me and giving me all this bullshit that you care for me and being a jealous fucking horn dog the whole time you were here!" Juvia said tightening her towel.

"I do care about you! I'm not a fucking horn dog!"

Juvia laughed. "I was hoping that when I got back here you would be more of a man. A man who actually goes to his job and doesn't spend all his time drinking with his perverted buddies!"

Gray scoffed. "And I was hoping that you would be the type of woman who wasn't such a tease and actually knew what she wanted instead of fucking around."

"If I'm not what you wanted than why did you even come back?" Juvia asked folded her arms.

Gray rolled his eyes. "As if it isn't obvious enough."

Juvia shook her head. " If I'm not what you wanted than why the fuck did you come back?"

"I'm starting to wonder." Gray said grinding his teeth.

"You didn't even call me while I was gone Gray! So what makes you think that you can suddenly walk back into my life?!" Juvia shouted.

"You're constantly showing up in mine." Gray argued.

"What are you talking about?" Juvia asked confused.

"I can't stop thinking about you!" Gray shouted exhaustedly.

To Be Continued ...

A/N: I finished this super early and seeing how wonderful you all are I thought I'd post it early! Love you all!

Thoughts?

Next Update: Sunday- Monday


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Part 1

GRAY POV

"All boarding the train to Limerick thank you for your patience and we will boarding in ten minutes, Thank you."

I walked towards the train with a backpack on my back and a small suitcase wheeling behind me. This was a quickly made decision and I feel like I may regret it in time to come but I need to get away from everything for awhile.

Kelly and I broke up, we got into a massive fight after I found out that Juvia had left. I had no information on where she was, what she was doing and if she was even okay. Kelly told me that I had been overreacting and it didn't matter where she ended up too and to make matters worse, Kelly called Juvia down to the dirt which I wasn't standing for. We fought some more and than I told Kelly to pack her bags and get the fuck out.

I called Lucy and told her where I was going for awhile, just so they wouldn't worry. I'm hoping Juvia will come back and worry about me. I mean I should be mad at her and I am but I know the moment I see her that all of those angry feelings will wash away.

I'm from up north originally so it will be nice to see the people I left behind, including my mother. As soon as I get off this train I'm going to visit mother and than stay with my foolish father who I did deeply love.

My mothers grave wasn't too far away from our home. She had died when I was eleven and fell threw the ice trying to save me. It was a burden that I lived with everyday even though dad told me that it wasn't my fault. Mom had true beauty, even I knew it. Everyone around thought that dad was the luckiest man alive to be with her. Although lots of people resented dad back than because he was a troublemaker. I didn't get the full story but that's what mom told me.

I walked straight to my mothers gave as soon as my feet touched the crunchy snow. Her grave was on a hill that apparently her and dad met too. I sat down in the crunchy snow looking at the large grey headstone ahead of me. I couldn't stop looking at her name.

Mika Fullbuster.

It really does seem like only yesterday I was eleven running around in the snow, not caring what I did. She fell threw the ice that day because I was being careless.

I talked to mom for awhile, telling her how I've been and what I've been doing.

"You know that girl Juvia I told you about, well I'm living with her now and we were pretty good friends until everything just went downstream and now she left and I have no idea where she is. It's funny because a few years ago I just wanted her to leave me alone and now I can't get her out of my head."

I felt snow lightly begin to fall from the sky. I turned back towards the headstone and wiped a tear.

"I'm sorry."

I went to get up and say my final words when I heard my name.

"Gray?"

I turned around to see my father standing there with freshly picked herbs in both hands close to his chest. I shook the snow off me and stood towards him.

"Hey."

He gave me a small smile.

"You should have told your old man that you were dropping by, I would have cooked a fine meal for us." Silver said with a chuckle.

"I know but it was a last minute choice." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Let's get you home son."

"Yeah, one second."

I turned towards mom grave and smiled.

"I love you."

Dad and I actually got along when there was nobody else around. He wasn't making a lot of real perverted jokes or shoving my head into anybody's boobs. I helped him cook dinner, we ate and than sat down in the living room just talking.

"Juvia just sounds like she's stressed. I'm sure she'll come back in no time." Dad exclaimed.

I shrugged. "She's so hard to figure out, one minute I think I finally understand her and what she wants but than she turns around and fucks me up totally."

Silver laughed. "All women are like that."

"I've been with women dad, none of them are like her."

"Sleeping with a random woman and sleeping with a woman you know are different."

I sighed. "I can't stop thinking about Juvia, she just won't leave my mind."

"Ahh young love." Silver joked.

"I don't love her, I don't know how I feel about her." I said looking up at the ceiling.

"Let me tell you a story about your mother and I." Silver smiled.

"Back when I was around the age that you are now, I was a troublemaker back than and just because I was dating your mother doesn't mean I was going to go soft. I loved to party, I loved alcohol and I got myself into a few drugs. Hell, I even went to jail a few times expect your mother and grandfather bailed me out. So I was mean, nobody wanted anything to do with me."

My eyes widen. I thought I was bad.

"Your mother was different though, She told me that she had loved me since the day she had first seen me. I couldn't understand why though, so I did everything I could to push her away. I tried for two years but she told me that she still felt the same, I gave in and started to grow a soft spot for her that only she would see but with that being said we had our fights,make up and break ups just like you and Juvia."

"Mom always did have lots of patience and now I can see why."

Silver chuckled. "Eventually I realized that I loved your mother, she was a kind woman who had melted the ice that froze my heart. Everyone around her tried so hard to get her to stop seeing me. Mika refused, she said she will always love me and their is no other man for her. So than I asked her to marry me, people around here tried to call off the wedding and even objected."

I scoffed. "The same people here now that like you?"

Silver nodded. "Everything changed when your mother got pregnant with you. The first few months were hard but once everyone seen you, they all accepted Mika and I together."

"So I'm the reason?" I asked.

"Yes son."

"So what's the point of this story?" I asked.

"Gray, I've heard what you use to be up to down south. You're more like me than we would both like to admit. I'm saying that you may think that you don't want a relationship with Juvia and may not want to admit your growing a soft spot but Juvia can enter your mind like no other. I want you to realize your feelings for her and don't keep her waiting for you to return her feelings because she may not always want to wait."

"I'm a little confused but I also understand what you mean." I said.

"You know I'm no good with telling stories and meanings."

"Just hurry up and find your true feelings for her before it's too late."

"Do you think that if you didn't return moms feelings when you did that she would have still waited?" I asked.

"Probably not, a woman can only have so much patience in a man." Silver teased.

"Dad I don't know my true feelings, that's the problem!" I yelled in frustration.

"You can't actually look for feelings Gray, they just come to you." Silver said smiling.

"This isn't funny!"

"It is because it's so easy to see you have feelings for her." Silver laughed.

"You know you give shitty stories and shitty advice." I chuckled.

"Either way, stay up here and bond with your good old dad, it'll give you a break from women." Silver said patting me on the back.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

Sliver gave me a smirk. "Drink,hunt, play some hockey."

"I do miss playing hockey." I said slowly.

"Atta boy!" Silver smiled.

THIRD PERSON POV

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Juvia asked innocently.

Gray could feel his palms sweaty and his mind was clouded. He had this all planned out in his head.

"I um well I kind of like you Juvia." Gray stuttered with a deep blush on his cheeks.

Juvia scoffed. "You kind of like me? That's pretty pathetic."

Gray felt his heart clench.

"But Juvia-

"Maybe if you had to grow a set earlier and tell me how you really felt than I wouldn't have got back together with Lyon." Juvia said putting her hand on Lyon's chest.

"Oh Gray, I'm sure you'll find somebody but always remember that I won Juvia." Lyon smirked.

"Wait! Juvia come back! I do like you!"

"So long Gray!" Juvia giggled.

"Juvia!"

Gray shot up from bed trying to regain proper breathing. He looked around the dark room that he had once lived in. Gray put his hand to his forehead and wiped off the sweat.

"It was just a dream Gray." he said quietly.

It's been like this for a week, Gray kept having dreams- no nightmares about losing Juvia. He'd wake up every night in cold sweats and a heavy chest. Gray grabbed his phone and called Juvia. He needed to hear her voice, he needed to know that she was alright.

"Hi."

"Juvia-

"You've reached Juvia, sorry I can't answer your call right now but you can leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Beep

Gray hesitated. "Juvia, I um call me."

He shook his head and punched the wall. She was driving him crazy, she was haunting him. He needed to see her.

Silver knocked than came in with a worried look.

"I heard a bang, are you okay?"Silver asked.

"She's torturing me, I need to go see her. Dad I tried to forget her but I can't!" Gray shouted.

Silver shook Gray. "You need to calm down."

"I am, I'm just confused." Gray lied.

"You know this isn't healthy right?" Silver said.

"I know that I do have feelings for her but I'm afraid of rejection." Gray sighed.

"Go get a cold shower, go back to sleep and we'll go to the bar tomorrow."

 _Part 2_

11\. Part 2

GRAY POV

I fell into the snow bank and sat up quickly.

"Bastard that hurt!" I argued.

"Geez you think a young man like yourself be able to take down this handsome old feller." Silver teased.

I shook the snow from my hair and scoffed.

"That was a flute!" I shouted.

"So was the last three goals I scored on you." Silver smiled.

I stood up and noticed a girl staring at me from a distance. We met eye to eye than she ran away. I shrugged it off and skated on to finish the hockey game with dad.

"Hehe all that winning made me super hungry." Dad teased as we walked down the street.

"Yeah Yeah." I said.

"I think those eyes of yours get more droopy every time I see you." Dad laughed poking my cheek.

We sat down in a sports bar and dad couldn't stop teasing me about the waitress we had. She was the same girl that I seen earlier when I was playing hockey.

"Well I'll go talk to the fellers over there while you talk to that pretty lady." Silver winked.

I thought he wanted me and Juvia to date.

She sat down across from me.

"Is the food good?" she asked.

"Uh yeah." I said biting into a french frie.

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" she asked.

She had nice eyes.

"I'm originally from here but I moved down south. I'm just visiting." I said nervously.

"I'm Maddie." she smiled.

"Gray."

"I just finished my shift and I think you're cute so you wanna hang out?" she asked.

I went to say yes but Juvia came to my mind.

"I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend." I lied.

She frowned. "So?"

My eyes widen. "I would never cheat on her."

She stood up and sat next to me. "I could make you feel so good."

"So can my girlfriend."

She chuckled. "What if she's out with another guy as we speak?"

The grip on my glass tightened. "She wouldn't do that."

"And how would you know? Your all the way up here, she could be out fucking one of her ex boyfriends."

I slammed my fist on the table. What if it was true? What if Juvia went back to Lyon and they fucked and now their dating again? I can't handle that.

"Lead the way." I smirked.

"That was amazing." Maddie said lying down in her bed.

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. I fucked up again.

"I gotta go, this was a mistake." I said pulling up my pants.

"Let me give you my number." Maddie smirked

I stormed out of her house and into the cold. I called Juvia and got her voice mail again so I called Lucy.

"Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Hey." I said nervously.

"What's up, hows up north?"

"Cold." I said.

"Why are you calling?" she asked.

"Have you been talking to Juvia?" I asked.

I could hear her hesitating over the phone.

"Juvia is staying with a friend." Lucy said quietly.

"Who is it? You don't have to lie to me." I asked.

"A ex boyfriend." Lucy said gently.

I remained quiet.

"Gray? Are you okay?" She asked.

"No I'm not, I just slept with some random girl and now your telling me Juvia is sleeping with one of her ex boyfriends!" I shouted.

"Gray you got it all-

I hung up and made my way towards my old house. Dad was sat in the living room watching hockey until

I stormed in.

"I'm going home." I said packing my suitcase.

"Have you figured out your feelings?" dad asked.

"No actually, I just found out Juvia is staying with one of her boyfriends so I'm going to go down there and kick his ass." I said with fury.

"Gray you can't do that, you aren't in your right state of mind!" dad argued.

"Look I know I care about her enough to want to make a special trip down to stop her from seeing one of her ex boyfriends. If they get back together than I'll never be able to tell her how I feel." I sighed.

Dad gave me a hug and nodded.

"Call me and let me know how it goes."

"Yeah."

A/N: Okay I'm going to be honest, this was a shitty chapter. I'm sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

THIRD PERSON POV

Juvia stood on the other side of the room in utter shock. She tried to comprehend what Gray had just said to her. Those words, that sentence ... they kept replaying in her head constantly. Sting had come out quietly and made his way towards one of the rooms to change.

"You're lying to me." Juvia choked out.

"Why would I lie to you Juvia?" Gray asked with a frown.

She shrugged. "You didn't want me three years ago, you didn't want me a few weeks ago and let me guess, you still don't want a relationship with me."

Gray remained quiet. "I don't know what I want exactly but I know that when I was with Kelly I couldn't stop thinking about you and when I went up north with dad, I almost went insane without seeing you.".

"Lucy told me that you broke up with Kelly and slept with another girl." Juvia said sitting down on the step to her kitchen.

"It's true what you've heard but I couldn't stop thinking about you and I." Gray sighed walking over and sitting beside Juvia.

"Gray you can't just walk back into my life because you expressed your feelings, I learned that the hard way." Juvia said quietly.

"So you don't accept my feelings?" Gray frowned.

"What feelings Gray? You punched one of my ex boyfriends, well done." Juvia said sarcastically.

"Are you that dense?!" Gray shouted.

"You're one to talk about being dense!" Juvia shouted.

"Fuck you're driving me insane! I came down here to see you because I was worried about you, because I care about you."

Juvia shook her head. "It doesn't work like that Gray."

Gray was getting angry at Juvia, he was trying to confess to her and she was just twisting around his words to make them sound bad. He stood there silent, what more could he say to her?

"You don't know what heartbreak feels like because you're emotionless. The only feelings that you hold are angry and horny." Juvia said bluntly.

Gray had enough. Is that what she truly thought of him now?

Gray shot up and stood before the bluenette. He had anger painted all over his face and his fist were in balls.

"You think I'm emotionless?! I have feelings to Juvia! I know what it's like to be sad when you lose somebody, I know what it's like to be happy when I spend time with my friends, I know what it's like to cry when my mother and teacher died, I know what it's like to feel jealous when Lyon sweeps you off you're feet, I know what it feels like to be crazy because I felt it the whole three weeks without you. I'm not made out of steel or nothing, I may not show it but I feel just as much as you do." Gray shouted as he took heavy breaths trying to control his breathing.

Juvia sat there went a sad expression on her face.

"You forgot love, but I don't think you know how to love anything." she said quietly.

"I've felt love before Juvia."

"Not for a person Gray." Juvia flinched saying his name.

"I have my reasons." Gray said quietly.

Juvia scoffed. "What are you afraid of?"

Gray said nothing. He went to leave when Juvia called out to him.

"So you're just going to run away and pretend that nothing happened between us?" Juvia asked from behind him.

He thought about the story that his father had told him about him and his mother. If he walks out this door, theres a good chance that Juvia will give up on him. If he stays, he might be able to resolve the problem. He was such a coward, he couldn't bring himself to admit he liked her.

"You're not letting me off easy are you?" Gray asked turning towards Juvia.

"After everything you've done, hell no I'm not letting you off easy." Juvia said sternly.

"I never was good with my words. I'll prove it to you, I'll prove you wrong Juvia Lockser."

"Prove me wrong in what?" she asked.

"You don't think I can love anything, you think I'm heartless, a coward who can't figure out his own feelings." Gray chuckled.

Juvia has no idea what to say.

"Um okay."

Gray slammed the door and walked out into the cold frosty night.

GRAY POV

"I can't believe I'm asking help from you of all people." I scoffed picking at the fancy leather chair arm.

"You must really be stressed out over this to come to me and ask for help." Lyon chuckled sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah Yeah, I need help with Juvia." I admitted with a slight blush.

Lyon burst out with laughter. "Finally the tables have turned!"

"Good thing he's family". I thought

"Look you two dated so you know what she likes in everything right?" I asked.

Lyon nodded.

"Well tell me all you know." I said taking out my phone to write some down.

"Juvia really likes flowers, every time she walks by any, she always stops and looks at them." Lyon said.

"Any kind of flower?" I asked.

Lyon thought for a moment. "She likes lilies and roses."

"Juvia also likes dogs, she loves to workout, she loves tea." Lyon continued.

"What about a date? Where would she want to be taken?" I asked.

"Juvia doesn't have a particular date in mind, she likes whatever the man plans"

I nodded.

"What about weak spots?" I asked.

Lyon's face turned to a blush.

"Well she has a place behind her ear that she likes to be kissed and her downfall is cupcakes." Lyon said with tinted cheeks.

"I already knew her sexual weak spots dumbass." I thought.

"Thanks Lyon, but why did you help me?" I asked.

Lyon gave me a small smile. "I figured you'd gain feelings for her eventually, we don't have the same chemistry like I thought."

"Thanks Lyon."

"Don't screw this up."

JUVIA POV

Lucy and I sat in a butler cafe as we both talked about my current situation.

"It sounds like Gray is trying to show you his feelings instead of saying them and you know how bad he is with words." Lucy said trying to make me feel better.

"I made him sound like a monster Lucy, he told me that he wasn't made of steel like everyone thought." I said worried.

"You know Gray attends to keep things all balled up inside so for him to show how he really feels is a foreign feeling for him." Lucy said than took a sip of her tea.

I sighed. "I just feel bad and Sting heard the whole thing! It was embarrassing!"

Lucy chuckled. "It's fine, I'm sure Sting isn't mad."

I shook my head. "No he understood and told me that he was there for me."

"See." Lucy smiled.

"I looked through the messages he sent me and the voicemails he left." I said handing over my phone to Lucy.

She took it and scrolled through, her eyes widen.

"Is this even the same Gray?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said taking my phone back and scrolling threw the messages.

Gray 3 weeks ago

Hey

Gray 3 weeks ago

message me

Gray 2 weeks ago

Where are you?

Gray 2 weeks ago

I'm going insane Juvia, message me

Gray 2 weeks ago

Oh hey, just called Lucy and she said you're doing fine so I guess theres no point in messaging you anymore

Gray 1 week ago

I hope you're safe

Gray 2 days ago

Sorry

Gray a day ago

I miss you

I felt a tear roll down my cheek while Lucy wiped it for me.

"It'll be okay, you said Gray wanted to prove you wrong of feelings right?" Lucy asked.

I nodded.

"Exactly so maybe he'll make an effort."

I shook my head. "He won't change Lucy."

Lucy sighed. "You're birthday is in a few days so maybe he'll do something nice for you."

"Maybe I should just forget all this and just be his friend." I smiled gently.

"You've been trying to forget him forever Juvia." Lucy chuckled.

"Yeah well as far as I'm concerned, Gray and I are just friends." I stood up grabbing my purse.

"Don't do anything stupid." Lucy chuckled.

"I make no promises." I winked.

GRAY POV (TimeSkip 2 days later)

"Hey Gray, fancy having a drink with your best friend?" Loke asked over the phone.

I could tell that he was already at the bar and probably finishing off his second glass.

"I'm busy." I said quietly.

"Doing what?" Loke asked.

I leaned against the countertop as the woman checked me in. I couldn't tell him that I was out buying a gift for Juvia.

"Just am." I said hanging up.

"Will this one do sir?" the woman asked pointing at a bright blue jewel.

"It's perfect." I smiled.

I bought her gift and walked back to her condo. I was exhausted after working all day and I planned on getting up earlier than Juvia to give her breakfast in bed for her birthday tomorrow. I couldn't think of a better day to show my feelings than her birthday.

Juvia was already gone to bed by the time I got home so I remained quiet and tried not to wake her. I had called Lucy and asked her to set up decorations at the condo while Juvia was at work.

I had everything planned out. I grabbed a shower and got into bed. Tomorrow I would tell and show Juvia how I feel.

My phone keep ringing while I covered my head with my pillow trying to block out the sound. I reached out from the tangle of blankets and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I said in a raspy voice.

"Hey Lucy want's to know what colours did you want for the balloons?" Natsu asked irritated.

Gray rubbed the side of his face and sat up. "Pink, blue and purple."

"Gotcha, I'm ready to go crazy because Lucy is freaking out over what colours."

"All good man." I said hanging up.

I rubbed my eyes than looked at the time.

9:02 am

"FUCK!" I shouted jumping out of bed.

I ran out into Juvia's room and it was empty, I walked out into the kitchen and living room, she already left for work. Damn my love for sleep.

"So much for making breakfast." I said rushing towards the bathroom to get a quick shower.

I grabbed a quick shower, pulled on a black suit and blue tie. I didn't even button up my shirt because I didn't have time. I ran down the street into a crowd of people all over, trying to get to the flower shop. I jumped over fire hydrates and pushed my way through people.

Of course when I got to the flower shop it was packed. I grabbed two sets of flowers, white lilies and red roses. The line up for the checkout was nuts. There was a guy ahead of me who kept slowly looking at me from the corner from his eye.

"You got a problem?" I asked.

"No man, just wondering what you did to buy two sets of flowers." he chuckled.

I scoffed. "Maybe I'm just a nice guy."

The guy laughed. "Really because I get a cold vibe."

"Turn around, I'm in a rush." I demanded.

The guy checked in his flowers and left. I moved towards the cashier who looked frustrated.

"Sir, you're going to have to wait because our cash register is not working properly." The woman said annoyed.

My eyes widen. " You're fucking kidding me right? I need to get these flowers to my girl before dinner!"

She frowned. "I'm sorry but we have to wait on the manger to come and try to fix it."

"Why the hell is your manger home and why weren't you trained to fix it huh?" I asked furiously.

"I- I'm sorry!" she cried.

"When will your manger be here?" I asked.

"Not for another twenty minutes." she said sadly.

I sighed and handed her the flowers. "I'll be back by then and hold onto those for me."

She simply nodded and I ran out the door. I would run down to the restaurant and check on my reservations than go check on Juvia's gift.

A tall lean man stood in front of the restaurant checking off names as people came in. I walked up to him and he looked at me up and down than sighed.

"Name?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm checking on my reservation for tonight, Gray Fullbuster." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

He scanned through his list in front of him and huffed.

"Nobody by that name." he said quickly.

"What? I made the reservation for tonight at seven." I argued.

He scanned down and turned the page.

"Gray Fullbuster, table twetny two on the twenty first?" he asked.

"The reservation was made for tomorrow? I needed it for today!" I shouted.

"Sir please lower your voice." he said furious.

"Surely you can get me in tonight." I said balling my fist.

"No, we are booked solid." the man said irritated.

I sighed and moved out of the way and walked towards my next spot, surely nothing else could go wrong.

Guess I spoke to soon.

"Yes, she's going to be late coming in." the woman said gently.

I rolled my eyes and put both hands on the counter in front of me.

"Of course, everything else has gone wrong so why not!" I shouted.

The woman looked at me with sympathy.

"We really our trying our best but the doctor was late seeing her so she won't be here till another two hours." the woman said.

"Well I'll be back in two hours." I ran out.

By the time I got back to the flower shop the manger had fixed the cash register and I could check in my flowers. I looked down at my watch to see the time.

11:23 am

Juvia goes to dinner at twelve. I grabbed the flowers and ran towards Lyon's company building. The streets were crowded as I tried to push through and keep the flowers from being ruined as well. There was a traffic jam and I couldn't wait for the cars to move. I ran between cars and jumped on their bonnets, they yelled and honked but I didn't care.

11:31 am

I came face to face with Loke as I ran down the street. He grabbed me and turned me towards him.

"You finally started wearing a suit." Loke said proudly.

"Loke I have somewhere to be." I said anxiously.

"Relax, so are we getting slammed at Juvia's party tonight or what?" He asked.

"Yeah sure now I gotta go Loke." I said raising my voice.

He laughed. "Where are you going?"

I felt my cheeks turn pink. "Flowers for Juvia."

Loke made an o shape with his mouth and patted me on the back.

"Good job!"

"Yeah see you tonight!" I shouted running pass him.

11:40

I could see the building as I ran down the street. I had twenty minutes, I can make it, I will make it. I've sweated so much that I needed another shower and my palms were still sweaty. She's the first girl who made my heart pound hard and cheeks turn red when I thought about her. She's been in front of me the whole time.

When I entered the building there were men working on the elevator so I had to take the stairs and of course Juvia was on the third last floor.

11:47

"Damn it!" I yelled running up the stairs.

By the time I got up I was ran out of breath. Those stairs were so fucking hard to walk up. I looked down at my watch.

11:55

I ran through the doors and faces a ton of women who all gave me confused looks.

"Where's Juvia Lockser?" I asked.

"She's out in the kitchen." a brown haired girl said slowly.

I ran towards the rooms and finally found the kitchen.

"Juvia!" I shouted.

I looked up and seen her with her coat on, turned around staring at me with wide eyes. Her friend Meredy also stood there but with a confused look.

"Gray?" Juvia said facing me.

I panted and handed her the two sets of flowers.

"Sorry if their in crappy shape, it's been a rushed morning." I said trying to regain breathing.

She took them and smiled up at me.

"Thank you Gray, these are beautiful." Juvia smiled smelling them.

"They are pretty." Meredy smiled.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Meredy." she said shaking my hand.

"Gray, you're Juvia's friend right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Were super close."

"So I've heard."

"I'l go put these on my desk till I get back." Juvia said turning only to face Lyon.

He leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't even think about it, take the day off birthday girl." Lyon smiled.

"Really?" Juvia asked.

Lyon nodded. "Yes, I also picked up a gift for you. It's nothing big."

Was he trying to out do me?

Juvia opened up the velvet purple box to reveal small silver stud earrings.

"Thank you." Juvia smiled and hugged Lyon.

"Don't mention it, now go home with Gray and enjoy your day." Lyon smiled at me.

Juvia turned towards me and gave a small smile.

"Happy Birthday." Lyon smiled walking away.

She walked up to me and fixed my tie.

"You look like a mess." Juvia chuckled.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Just because you gave me flowers doesn't mean I believe you."

"I didn't think you would."

Meredy pulled on Juvia's arm and mine.

"Let's all go to dinner!" she shouted leading us out the door.

I sat across the other side of the booth from Juvia and Meredy. I learned that Meredy was very open about the relationship that she once shared with Juvia and Juvia wasn't denying anything.

"Even if you date Juvia I'll still come over for a little fun! You can even join if you want." Meredy said winking.

Juvia blushed as I spit out the drink in my mouth.

"What a great birthday gift!" Meredy yelled clasping her hands together.

"I'm not into that stuff." I said quietly not daring to look at either girl.

"I guess it's just you and I Juv." Meredy chuckled.

I coughed a bit and rubbed my eyes.

"Um so I had made reservations for a restaurant but they fooled the dates up on me so I can't take you out to birthday supper." I said changing the subject.

"That's fine, I wanted a quiet night anyways." Juvia admitted.

That ain't what she's going to get.

"We can hang out at the condo with a few friends." I said.

"Excuse me." Juvia said getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

It was quiet until Meredy broke the silence.

"You know I'm just teasing you right?" Meredy asked.

I nodded. "I didn't think you were serious."

"I think it's nice what you're doing for her. I've heard a lot about you."

Meredy smiled.

"Nothing nice I bet." I sighed.

"Not always but most of it was just praising you."

"Praising me?" I asked confused.

"Juvia would always tell me how funny you were, how you would always have this stripping habit but it was funny because you're from up north, how great you are in bed, how big of a prick you can be." Meredy said blushing slightly.

Did she really says those nice things about me? With the exception of being a prick.

"I was cruel to her." I sighed looking down into my glass.

"She still likes you though, you guys look nice together." Meredy said with a small smile.

Juvia came back with a smile.

"Lucy called me and told me to go back to the condo because their was somebody waiting for me there."

Meredy gave me a nod and I smirked.

"Meredy can take you back, I gotta check on something." I said standing up.

"Sure." Juvia said giving me a wave.

Meredy winked and I shook my head smiling.

"Why can't you just grab some little thing for her once you get off the train?" I asked my father over the phone as I walked down the street.

"You know her better than me, get her a nice lingerie set." Silver teased.

"No."

"I'm just kidding, pick her up something." Silver said.

I sighed. "How about a dress?"

"Perfect! A beautiful tight little black dress that show off her-

"A mint green flowy dress it is." I said picking it up.

"Fine, I'll see you later." Silver yawned.

"Later." I said hanging up.

I went to the jewelry store and picked up one of Juvia's gift than made my way to the other store to pick up her other gift. I took a taxi and was on the way home until I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Gray, Juvia is outside her apartment and we haven't even blown up a balloon!" Lucy whispered stressing out.

I sighed. "I'm on my way but I have her gifts so I'll call Loke to keep her occupied."

"Oh and can you pick up the cake because Jellal's car broke down and he's helping us decorate." Lucy said nervously.

"Sure." I clenched my teeth.

"Okay, well were going to go and get the streamers at Erza's so she can come in but you can leave you're gifts at our house." Lucy said gently.

"Okay."

I dropped my gifts off at Natsu's and he offered to stay and watch them because he was blowing the balloons up at his place. I got back to the apartment and saw Juvia an Meredy stood looking annoyed with Loke.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

"I forgot my key." Juvia said irritated.

"I was keeping them company ." Loke smirked.

I took out my key and opened the door turning on the lights. I saw a figure sitting on the couch. Juvia ran and leaped into his arms as Meredy and Loke smiled.

No not him, not him of all people.

I've been preparing myself for seeing him all week. The talk figure stood up back onto me. I could hear the fucking smile on his face. He turned around, piercings shining off the light in the ceiling. He wore a big smirk like he always did.

"Well well, how ya been doing stripper?" Gajeel asked with a giant grin.

The one person on this planet who really did dislike me but was a brother to Juvia, Gajeel Redfox.

Next Update: Wednesday ;)


	13. Chapter 13

13.

GRAY POV

I took a deep gulp while staring at the blockhead man in front of me. He never did like me and probably never will. Gajeel was basically Juvia's brother and gettinf his approval to date his basically sister was going to be a hard task.

"I've been doing fine." I said shoving my hands in pockets.

"That so? I heard you got kicked out and had no where to go so Juvia put you up, which would make you a total bum." Gajeel chuckled.

"I guess so." I said through my teeth.

Remain calm Gray, keep it cool.

Gajeel turned towards Juvia and patted her head.

"Happy Birthday Sis." he smiled.

"Ouch! Thank you!" She said rubbing her head.

"I'm taking Juvia out to supper, see you later." Gajeel said grabbing Juvia's hand and leading her out the door.

I went to speak but he gave me a glare. I was suppose to be the one taking her to dinner but I couldn't really complain because now we can decorate her apartment. I grabbed a shower and got dressed into another black suit that I have. Natsu,Lucy,Erza,Jellal,Wendy,Cana,Mirajane and Loke all came over to help decorate.

"I think Juvia will like that big gift you've got for her, she always wanted one." Lucy smiled passing me a thumbtack.

"Well I hope so, it costed enough." I chuckled.

JUVIA POV

Gajeel had decided to take me out to birthday supper which I really couldn't complain about because I never see Gajeel anymore. He's always working or home with Levy. I didn't mind it though, it made seeing my brother even more special.

"So you're back to square one with that stripper?" Gajeel asked as he took a bite out of his steak.

I shook my head. "Were just friends."

Gajeel scoffed. "Lies, I've heard whats been going around about the two of you."

I cocked an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"At first I heard that you were putting him up than I heard that you both sleeping together and than I heard that you went to stay with Sting while he went back up north for awhile." Gajeel said in a stern voice.

"That's all true." I said taking a small bite of my chicken.

"Why are you still denying you're feelings? I mean I don't like the guy but you must to keep going back to him." Gajeel said.

"He came to stay with me Gajeel and Gray likes me this time."

Gajeel chuckled. " So you're telling me that your don't like him?"

I took a sip of my water and put it back down. "I don't know I thought that I had finally got over him until he comes back into my life recently, Gray tried to admit that he did feel something for me but after everything he's done to me, I told him that I wasn't letting him off the hook so he's trying to impress me today."

Gajeel yawned. "So are you going to get together with him?"

"I don't know because it just doesn't seem like a good time in my life to be in a relationship, especially with somebody who lacks in the feelings department." I said looking out the window.

"No harm in trying." Gajeel teased.

GRAY POV

Within an hour and a half, we managed to decorate all the apartment. There were blue,pink and purple balloons floating everywhere while we had pink and green streamers hanging from the ceilings. Her cake was laid on the counter along with a table packed full of alcohol. Lucy also set up a table to put all of our gifts on.

"She's coming!" Mirajane shouted.

We all hid and waited for the door to open so we could greet the birthday girl.

"SURPRISE!" we all shouted as the lights turned on and we all jumped up.

Juvia smiled and held her hands near her heart. A tear flowed down her cheek as she began to cry.

"Thank you." she whimpered.

Mirajane gave her a big hug and wiped her tears.

"Let's get you a glass of wine." Mirajane said sweetly.

We were all drinking and just hanging out, having a time. It was hard to get some alone time with Juvia because she was centre of attention today. She looked like she was enjoying herself and I'm glad. I stood their by myself until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and faced Juvia.

"Lucy told me that you planned all lf this." she said with pink cheeks.

"Yeah but they helped out a lot." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Thanks Gray." Juvia smiled.

"So am I off the hook?" I teased.

She shook her head. "Nope."

I went to speak until I heard Juvia's name getting called out.

"Were going to sing happy birthday so come over!" Cana cheered.

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday Dear Juvia

Happy Birthday to you."

everyone sang.

She stood in front of her cake as she made a wish. The cake was white all over and had Happy Birthday Juvia written on it with pink icing.

Everyone cheered and led her over to her presents. I went and checked on the one that I was going to her later and everything was going fine. Gajeel and Levy had given her a new expensive purse, Jellal and Erza gave her a pile of smutty books along with a gift card to a clothing store, Mirajane and Laxus gave her a rice bowl set, Loke gave her a gift card to a lingerie store, Cana bought her lingerie, Meredy gave her a necklace with a tiny pink diamond, dad gave her the mint dress I picked out while Natsu and Lucy gave her a tea pot set with a new apron.

She looked at me with a confused expression as to why my gift wasn't on the table. I walked towards her and handed her a dark blue velvet box. Juvia looked up at me than down at the box and opened it. Everyone around went "ouh" or "ah" when they seen it. She lifted up the silver braclet that has blue jewels in the silver flowers going across it.

"Gray this is beautiful." Juvia said in ah.

She put it on and sized it up. "Thank you so much."

I nodded and than she thanked everyone else.

"There's still one more gift." Loke said putting his arm around me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Gray,Natsu,Jellal and I all have a surprise." Loke chuckled.

"We do?" I asked.

He pulled over a blanket that covered musical instruments. We were going to sing for Juvia. Back in University we all had this idea to start a band and we did excellent but we just got board and sick of it.

"Get those vocals ready." Jellal said patting me on the back.

Natsu sat in by the drums, Loke set up the piano while Jellal and I put on our guitars.

"What are we singing?" I asked.

"Whatever Juvia wants us to sing." Jellal said.

Juvia thought for a second. "Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood."

"You know that one Gray?" Loke asked.

"You bet."

Jellal and I started to play while Natsu and Loke joined in.

(All Rights To The Neighbourhood)

All I am is a man

I want the world in my hands

I hate the beach

But I stand

In California with my toes in the sand

Use the sleeves of my sweater

Let's have an adventure

Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered

Touch my neck and I'll touch yours

You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh

She knows what I think about

And what I think about

One love, two mouths

One love, one house

No shirt, no blouse

Just us, you find out

Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no

'Cause it's too cold

For you here and now

So let me hold

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

And if I may just take your breath away

I don't mind if there's not much to say

Sometimes the silence guides our minds

So move to a place so far away

The goose bumps start to raise

The minute that my left hand meets your waist

And then I watch your face

Put my finger on your tongue

'Cause you love to taste, yeah

These hearts adore

Everyone the other beats hardest for

Inside this place is warm

Outside it starts to pour

Coming down

One love, two mouths

One love, one house

No shirt, no blouse

Just us, you find out

Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no

[2x]

'Cause it's too cold

For you here and now

So let me hold

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

Whoa, whoa...

Whoa, whoa... whoa

Whoa, whoa... [2x]

'Cause it's too cold

For you here and now

So let me hold

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

It's too cold

For you here and now

Let me hold

Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

It's too cold,

It's too cold

The holes of my sweater...

"Happy Birthday Juvia." I smiled down at her.

Everyone cheered and we started to put the instruments away. She grabbed me by the hand right away and led me over to the photo booth that we had set up.

"Let's take pictures." Juvia said lifting up the curtain.

We both squeezed in and Juvia set up the timer. We both smiled nice than made funny faces. Juvia did a peace sign with her lips pucker together while I smirked giving the rocker sign. She pulled her phone out and put it in front of us.

"I'm posting this on fa*ebook so smile big." Juvia said.

I looked at it and it was a pretty nice picture. I had a half smile half frown expression pulled while Juvia had a sweet smile.

Juvia Lockser

Birthday selfie with this guy :) - Gray Fullbuster

Photo Attached.

"Were pretty good looking." I joked.

Juvia smiled.

"Come with me." Juvia said tugging on my arm.

We ran outside the apartment and down to the large house next door.

"Juvia we can't be here!" I yelled.

We both had quite a bit of alcohol into our systems but I wasn't drunk and I knew that we could get in shit for swimming in somebody's backyard pool.

"Please Gray, I really wanna swim." Juvia whined.

"No Juvia-

Juvia lifted up her dress to reveal her purple bra and panties. The dress was thrown onto the ground beside her feet as she kicked off her heels. She jumped into the pool and reached the top with a huge smile.

"Join me." she said swimming around.

I stripped down than slowly got into the pool and swam over to where she was.

"Why did you want me to come out here with you?" I asked.

She swam up to me and put one hand on each shoulder. "I like spending time with you."

She was starting to slur. I couldn't take advantage of Juvia like that.

"I like spending time with you too." I said.

She began to kiss my neck but I tried to push her off me. "Juvia stop, you're drunk."

Juvia looked me in the eyes than pouted.

"You don't want to kiss me?" she asked with a frown.

"I didn't say that."I sighed.

"You'd rather kiss Lucy right?" she cried.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Where the hell did that idea come from? Juvia I do want to kiss you but you're drunk!"

"I'm not drunk and you love her don't you, I bet it kills you to see her with Natsu." Juvia glared.

Where was all this coming from?

"I don't have any feelings towards Lucy, she's just my friend." I defended.

She shook her head. "You did though, you ignored me all the time and push pass me just to talk to her!"

"Juvia that was like four years ago." I rolled my eyes.

I did have feelings for Lucy at one point and I did ignore Juvia because I wanted to be with Lucy but that's all changed now.

"I don't believe you." Juvia said swimming away.

I pulled her back into my chest. "I don't feel that way about anyone but you, why can't you believe me?"

"Because you're a prick!" Juvia cried getting up out of the pool.

I stood up and picked up her clothes chasing after her.

"Go away, I never wanna see you- hiccip- again."

It began to rain and we both ran into the house with all eyes on us. She slammed her bedroom door and everyone towards their heads towards me.

"Ima kill him!" Gajeel shouted.

Loke and Natsu held onto Gajeel trying to hold him back from beating the shit out of me.

"Party's over, I'm going to bed." I said walking to my bedroom door slamming it.

I heard a whimper from beneath me as I stared down into big blue eyes and a tongue hanging out about a mile while a line of drool followed behind him.

"Hey bud, I don't think Juvia wants see you right now so you can sleep with me tonight." I rubbed the dogs head.

I heard a knock on my door and Erza came in.

"Hey." she said softly.

"Hi."

The dog greeted her and jumped on her.

"Juvia is pretty upset, she just passed on a few moments ago." Erza sighed.

"I should be the one that's mad." I said slamming my fist against the wall.

Erza's eyes went wide.

"What?" she asked.

"Juvia fucking accused me of having feelings for Lucy,than she called me a prick and ran away." I scoffed.

"Maybe Juvia and I really weren't meant to be in a relationship together." I said lying down on my bed while the dog jumped up with me.

"Nonsense, you just both need to get over to you're securities." Erza smiled.

"I guess, I wanted to tell her how I felt tonight but she's drunk and I'm a coward." I said rubbing my face.

"You'll be okay, get some rest and make things better tomorrow." Erza said pinching my cheek.

"Ow!"

"Goodnight Gray."

The following morning I woke up, grabbed a shower, got dressed and went apartment hunting. I know Juvia was drunk when she said those things last night but that's usually when the truth comes out. I figured I'd keep these abnormal feelings to myself and move on with my life. I was only meant to stay there for a few weeks anyways.

"How about this one sir? It's a two bedroom apartment with a large bathroom."

"You'll love this one bedroom apartment that we have!"

"The best thing about this three bedroom apartment is if you ever have kids!"

"We allow all sorts of animals in this apartment."

I walked into Juvia's apartment and spotted her back on in the kitchen. She was chopping vegetables from the sound of how fast the knife was hitting the chop board. I couldn't tell if she was mad at me or herself or what. I decided to do something that I've never done in my life and that frightened me that she may hit me.

She continued to chop vegetables until I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. The knife dropped instantly onto the counter as she gripped her hands into fist. I places my head in between her head and shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Are you mad at me?"

Juvia remained quiet and put her hand on top of mine.

"I don't really remember a whole lot that happened." she said softly.

"You accused me of liking Lucy and called me a prick." I sighed letting go of her.

She turned around with a ashamed expression.

"I'm sorry Gray."

"It's fine, but it also made me realize that maybe were both better off as friends." I said standing before her.

Juvia went to talk but a tear rolled down her cheek. "I figured that we would never be together."

I looked away from her and stared at the messy knife.

"I found a nice two bedroom apartment today." I said slowly.

Juvia's eyes came wide open and than she wore a small smile looking away.

"So this is you're of telling me that you're moving out?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to take that dog with you?" she asked.

She must have came in to clean my room and found the dog.

I put my hands in my pockets and sighed. "Keep him, he was suppose to be you're big birthday gift anyways."

Juvia grabbed my hand and hugged me.

"Thank you Gray."

"Yeah."

I lugged my last bag out into the apartment door as Juvia followed me out.

"You can always come back here." Juvia said with a small smile.

"I know." I said letting out a deep sigh.

"I guess faith really didn't want us together huh?" she asked.

"No I guess not, see ya Juvia."

"Bye Gray."

I grabbed my bags and turned around to see her close the door. This was suppose to feel great, I was only suppose to stay here for awhile.

Little did we know, our book wasn't over yet.

GRAY POV

I laid in my new bed looking up at the ceiling. Everything was changing so quickly, did I really just move out of Juvia's apartment because she called me a prick? No, I moved out because I'm afraid to let her in. I heard a knock on my door, I got up and opened it to see Juvia standing there with pink tinted cheeks.

"Juvia?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things to you." Juvia said looking down at the ground.

"It's fine." I said.

Juvia shook her head. "No it was wrong of me, I've been trying to push you away when in reality, I really like you Gray."

I stood there speechless for a moment.

"It's me who should be apologizing." I said looking away.

Juvia's face looked surprised. "Why?"

"You were all I thought about it when I went up north, made me realize that I really liked you but I was to much of a coward to sort out my feelings and the thought of opening myself up and possibly losing you scares me." I said looking her in the eyes.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she jumped into my arms and kissed me hard.

"I can't stay away from you anymore." Juvia smiled.

"So is it safe to call you my girlfriend?." I asked.

Juvia nodded. "Yes Gray sama!"

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story or not because nobody actually seems interested and I feel like this story is just crappy.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

One Month TimeSkip

I paced around the office while I tried to make new blueprints. A company was expecting these in a week so I was tongue out day and night trying to figure them out. I was tired from constantly working fourteen hour days and come open with no energy.

Juvia and I have been doing wonderful, who would of thought that we would be ever end up together. We still live separately but one of us will stay over to the others place for a few days and than switch. My mood is just so easily uplifted when I wake up next to Juvia. She really was an amazing person.

I heard a knock on my office door disorienting my thoughts.

"Come in!" I shouted.

The door opened and I heard the click of heels. I turned around to see Juvia standing in front of my desk with two bento boxes and wearing a pink tinted blush on her cheeks.

"I thought that seeing you were so busy that I'd come to you so we can enjoy dinner together." Juvia said laying down the bento boxes and taking off her coat.

I smiled putting down my blueprints, pen and gave her a smile.

"Thanks Juvia, you don't know how hard it is to actually sit down and eat proper here." I complained digging into my dinner.

"I know, I can leave for an hour and I really wanted to see you." she smiled.

"Did you have any trouble finding my office?" I asked with a mouthful of rice.

She shook her head. "They kindly escorted me here."

"I figured."

"Being an engineer looks like a lot of work." Juvia said looking around the room.

"Sometimes." I said laying down my now empty bento box.

She put her half eaten bento box down and walked around to my side. Juvia sat up on top of the desk in front of me and smiled. Her long legs dangled next to my knees, I pushed the computer chair in and aimed straight for her boobs.

"Ah!" she yelped.

"Shhh."

She tried to move my hand but I squeezed hard.

"We cant do something like this here." she argued.

"Please Juvia we never have time for foreplay anymore, you know how tired we both are at the end of the day, were lucky we can have sex the way we do." I said unbuttoning her shirt.

She leaned down and kissed me hard. Juvia missed this too, the way her hands would roam around me, the amount of passion she would put into her kisses were more than enough.

I squeezed her ass cheeks through her skirt, causing her to moan in my mouth. The kiss turned into a all out make out session, god how I missed this.

Juvia unbuttoned my shirt and ran her hands up and down my tone stomach. She played with my belt buckle and bit her lip.

I unbuckled the front clip on Juvia's bra allowing her breasts to spill out. I groped them and slowly blew cold air on her left while I pinched her right. Her grip tightened around my shoulders and her head went back in awe. I lowered my head and attached my lips to her nipple sucking hard and than lightly taking her nipple between my teeth. , doing the same with the other one.

"Gray!" Juvia moaned.

I pushed up her skirt to reveal her pink lace thong. I pushed it over to the side and moved one finger up and down her slit.

"You must really miss my fingers down here." I smiled.

She nodded. "Trust me, I have."

I inserted one finger slowly watching her arch her back and push herself towards me. When I slipped in the second finger she moaned. Juvia was laid back on my desk with her pussy out and my fingers inside her, I could only imagine fucking her in here.

I picked up the pace going in and out faster causing her to increase her volume but I sat up and covered her mouth while her needy eyes looked at me.

"You have to be a good girl in the office while daddy's working which means you can't be loud."

Her eyes rolled to the back of head while she screamed into my hand and released all over my fingers.

I pulled out and licked them clean. Juvia adjusted herself and got on her knees and looked up at me.

"Let me please you." she said in a seductive tone while she undid my belt.

She pulled down my pants and boxers and went to work. She kissed the tip than slowly licked up and down my shaft. Her small hand wrapped around my cock, she moved up and down slowly than started to pick up the pace.

"Mhmm babe." I moaned closing my eyes.

Suddenly I felt those perfect lips attach to my cock as she bobbed her head up and down. Juvia quicken the pace and went so deep as she could go. I grabbed her hair and pushed her head down allowing her to get the idea that I needed my cock deeper in her throat. She started to gag so I let go. Her mouth was covered with pre cum and salvia, she ignored it and continued to suck me off.

Her hand reached up to my balls as she lightly grabbed them in her hand causing me to moan her name. I could feel the liquid coming through my body.

"Baby I'm so close." I grunted as she sucked harder and faster.

"Fuck Juvia!" I moaned as I released into her mouth. She sucked hard on the tip to make sure she swallowed it all.

She wiped her mouth with a tissue and sat up. Her lips attached to mine and I sat her down in my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"You never fail to be amazing." I said kissing her cheek.

She blushed and pecked my lips. "So am I at you're place tonight?"

I nodded. "I'm not sure what time I'll be home though."

Juvia frowned but gave me a small smile. "That's fine, I can cook us supper and leave yours in the microwave until you get home."

I kiss her lips and sighed. "How did I ever get myself a woman like you?"

Juvia giggled and gave me a hug.

"You're everything I look for in a guy."

Juvia looked at her watch and sighed.

"I have to get ready and go back to work." she said trying to get up but my grip tightened.

"Babe seriously, I need to go." She pouted.

"Give me a kiss." I whined.

She put both hands on each cheek and smashed her lips onto mine. It was a passionate, hard, meaningful kiss. I could feel her love through it. She let go leaving that puckered sound while she fixed her shirt and pulled on her coat.

I ran over before she could go and slammed her up against the wall.

"I'm no good with words but you know I care for you right?" I asked.

She nodded."Of course Gray."

I kissed her lips and opened the door for her and seen her walk on out. She made me feel like the luckiest guy ever.

I slammed my apartment door closed and let out a sigh of relief. Honestly, I was exhausted. The kitchen light was left on and Juvia's dog greeted me. I bent down and rubbed his head. Juvia had named him Sam and she loved him. Mirajane offered to look after Sam while Juvia and I went to work but I knew it killed her to leave him.

I opened up the microwave and the smell of steak hit my face. She had cooked me steak,potatoes and carrots. I warmed it up and ate away giving Sam a little bit of my steak. I rubbed my belly and made my way towards the bathroom.

The hot water touched my skin and I felt my muscles relax. I was extra late getting home tonight so I'm expecting Juvia to be sound to sleep when I get in. Natsu had called me earlier and wanted my help look for an engagement ring for Lucy. He was freaking out like a little kid who had dropped his ice cream, I agreed to help him when I get a chance but I don't know anything about that kind of stuff. It got me thinking about Juvia and I. We've only been officially dating for a month but it's felt longer than that because we've been acting like a couple way before this.

I had no plans on buying a engagement ring anytime soon but I'm working on showing Juvia just how much I really do care for her. Tons of scenarios ran through my head on what to do when we both get our holidays. Should we go on a trip? Maybe stay home and cuddle? I'd guess that I'd have to ask her about it. I'm always a bit nervous that she'll realize just how much of a dumbass I really am.

I turned off the shower and made my way to the bedroom. I slowly opened the door and spotted Juvia turned back on to me. I dropped my towel and pulled on a pair of boxers and got into bed. I wrapped my arm around her stomach and felt her stir.

"Gray?" she asked.

"Just me hun." I said burying my face into her neck.

"You're late getting home." she yawned.

"I know but I'm here now."

2 Month TimeSkip

"It's great to sit down in the bar, we haven't done this forever." Loke said slamming his already empty glass down.

"I needed to take a day off, hang out with the guys and spend the evening with my girlfriend." I said taking a mouthful of beer.

"It's still foreign to hear you say the word girlfriend." Natsu chuckled.

"I can't believe that I didn't ask her before this, I'm on cloud nine!" I said smiling.

"I figured you'd both end up together." Loke said.

I finished drinking my beer and wiped my mouth.

"I think I'm in love." I said innocently.

Loke and Natsu gasped with wide eyes.

"Did the droopy eyed - to cool for lovey dovey stuff Gray Fullbuster just admit that he loved Juvia?" Loke asked putting his hand up to his ear.

"I think he did, HEY EVERYBODY GRAY FULLBUSTER HAS A HEART!" Natsu shouted in the bar.

Everyone started staring and my cheeks turned red.

"HE LOVES JUVIA!" Loke yelled.

"Shut up you fools!" I shouted standing up.

I slammed my hands on the table and shouted at them. Loke and Natsu both had tears in there eyes from laughing so hard.

"Sorry but it's hard to take you serious with that red face of yours." Natsu said busting out in laughter.

"Last time I ever tell you guys anything." I huffed folding my arms.

Loke played around with his beer bottle while Natsu wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It's just odd to hear you talking highly of a woman, and that you think you may love her." Natsu said.

Loke nodded. "We went to high school and University together and you were the one who was always resented relationships and thought they were stupid."

"But Juvia is different!" I argued.

"We knew that before you." Loke chuckled.

"Anyways, I think I'm going to propose to Lucy tonight." Natsu blushed.

"Sounds about right." Loke nodded.

"Any reason why?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I've been having cold sweats all week and tonight just feels like the night."

"Wow, talk about ruining you're life." Loke scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. "You're just jealous because you're out of wing men."

"Uh no, so Gray when are you gonna propose to Juvia?" Loke chuckled.

"I'm not doing that, we've only been dating for three months." I said.

"You don't think she's expecting that do you?" I asked nervously.

"Of course." Loke said.

"No." Natsu aruged.

Suddenly Juvia ran into the bar with tear stained eyes. I stood up and put my hands on each shoulder and faced her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Lyon- Lyon- Lyon is moving his company out of town and to Hargeon and Gray I can't leave Magnolia." Juvia sobbed into my chest.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Lyon is moving his company to Hargeon so I'm basically out of a job." Juvia whimpered.

"Hey Hey, it's okay." I said hugging her.

"But Gray, I'm unemployed." Juvia sobbed.

"Hey sit down and have a drink with us." Loke offered.

"She don't need-

"Give me the strongest drink you know." Juvia sniffled sitting down.

"And so Gray told me that he liked it when I role played as a nurse, ain't that funny?" Juvia giggled.

"Let's go home." I said tugging on Juvia.

"No I wanna stay!" Juvia whined.

"Let her stay Gray." Loke chuckled.

"Nope." I said standing up.

"Grayyyyyy, you know what I want! I wanna go spend some quality time with you!" Juvia giggled kissing my neck.

My cheeks got red as I sat back down and kept asking Juvia to go home. Eventually I picked her up and threw her over my back and bought her up to her apartment.

"I love youuuuuuu." Juvia giggled putting her finger on my lip.

THIRD PERSON POV

Juvia woke up with a massive headache. All she could remember hit her and she felt a tear fall down her cheek but she quickly wiped it. She didn't want Gray to know she was upset. Gray was walking around the kitchen, cleaning up from breakfast.

She walked out in a short green baby doll dress. Gray turned around and gave his girlfriend a small smile.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" he asked putting breakfast in front of her.

"Great." she said biting her lip.

Gray looked at her with a smirk. "Seriously."

"Oh my god I'm so hungover and I feel like shit and I'm unemployed." Juvia cried into Gray's chest.

"Hey baby, we'll find you another job." Gray said kissing her forehead.

"I feel like shit." Juvia sighed taking a bite into her egg.

"How about we just stay home today and cuddle?" Gray suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Juvia smiled.

GRAY POV

Juvia and I were both cuddled up on the couch watching television. She ate a mini tub of ice cream while she cried a few times, trying to get her mind off being unemployed. Juvia turned on a chick flick, it was boring so I began to play with her lingerie strap.

"Grayyy, I'm trying to watch a movie." she whined while smiling.

"Mhmm babe it's been forever." I said kissing her neck.

She giggled and sat down on my lap. I kissed Juvia on the lips while my hands roamed around her body. My hands squeezed her breasts causing her to moan in my mouth.

"Mhmm baby." I moaned gripping one ass cheek.

She broke the kiss and began to kiss down my neck. I pulled down her lingerie straps letting her large breasts popping out.

"Good god I'll never get tired of seeing these." I said groping them hard.

Juvia let out a moan and pulled her head back.I kissed her lips which turned into a full out make out session. I went to take off her night dress until the front door slammed open. In came Loke who looked surprised.

"Oh my god, Juvia's tits, juvia's tits, juvia's tits!" Loke said covering his eyes with his hand leaving an opening threw his fingers.

Juvia covered up in the blanket and fixed her night dress.

"Well thanks for ruining my erection Loke, what do you want?" I asked throwing my head back annoyed.

"I came to tell Juvia that I got her a part time job, that's right tell me I'm great." Loke waited.

"Oh my god thank you!"

Juvia went to jump up but I caught her in my arms and held her close.

"You're wearing lingerie for only

me." I laughed nervously.

"Well what's the job?" Juvia asked excited.

Loke laughed. "Wait for it, a maid at the most popular maid cafe in town."

Juvia's face dropped and so did mine.

"I'll-

"Absolutely not!" I shouted standing up.

"Why not?" Loke asked.

"Uh the girls that work there are treated terrible, especially that one you're talking about." I sighed.

"Well it's not the best thing for me to do." Juvia frowned.

"And here I thought I was being a good friend." Loke huffed.

"If your going to look for a job for Juvia, make it one where she has to wear a decent amount of clothes." I sighed.

"Okay Okay." Loke sighed and left.

"That guy is so unbelievable, trying to get you a job where you have to dress half naked." I scoffed.

Juvia smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're cute when you're jealous." she giggled.

I scoffed. "I'm not jealous, just respecting you."

"Yeah right." she laughed.

"I just told you that I'm not jealous." I said folding my arms.

We both looked at each other for a second than leaped into each others arms and began to make out. We both fell on the floor, my hands found their way to her ass cheeks while her arms were wrapped around my neck.

"Hey Gray we found this great job for Juv-

"Get out so I can have sex with my girlfriend." I shouted.

"Meet us at the bar whenever." Lucy squeaked slamming the door.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Juvia said than sucked on my neck leaving a hickey.

"Oh god yes."

A/N: So I continued to write this story, I'm not sure how long I will continue but just a little filler chapter that is essential :)

Thank you for all the reviews telling me how great this story is, it really means a lot xoxo 3

Update: Saturday


	15. Chapter 15

15.

"NO WAY!" Loke shouted from across the table with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, that's what she said." I shrugged leaning my cheek on the palm of my hand.

"Looks like you need lessons and I can certainly help you." Loke winked.

"Lessons with what?" Natsu asked sitting down next to Loke.

Loke chuckled. "How to please his woman."

I clenched my teeth. "No, she told me that I should try and be more romantic."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Loke asked.

"No and you wouldn't know because you have no idea what it's like to be in a relationship." I exclaimed.

Loke took the glass to his mouth before drinking the beer inside.

"There is a reason for that, Relationships are so dumb I mean I don't know about you dogs but this dogs likes his balls attached to him not in some hot girls purse."

Natsu and I laughed at Lokes comment.

"We aren't whipped." Natsu said.

Loke and I both gave him a "yeah you are" look. He thought to himself for a second which doesn't happen often and than nodded.

"Yeah I'm pretty whipped."

Loke nodded. "Gray is also whipped, not as much as you are."

I scoffed. "No I'm n-

"August seventh at approximately three twenty five on a warm tuesday evening." Loke said standing up.

"Gray was just here hanging out at the bar with Natsu and his extremely good looking friend Loke. They were having quite the amount of fun when all of a sudden, the phone rings. We all thought oh golly gee whom could it be? It twas Juvia who called you and asked if you could come help her pick out a dress for a party that apparently you two both went too."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Did you come home with just the dress?"

"No."

"Did you end up carrying all her bags while she browsed?"

"Yes."

"My point exactly, whipped." Loke said sitting down.

"That's not being whipped!" I exclaimed.

He stood up again. "August twenty fourth at eight fifteen on a rainy Friday night Gray was here playing pool with the guys. When suddenly an angry Juvia scrolls in and points out the fact that she needs you to come upstairs because she ended to dress you up for the party she was having the following night."

"She wanted to see which tie would look better on me." I argued.

"She basically dressed you, and you called yourself an alpha male." Loke scoffed.

"I am the alpha male and Juvia loves my dominance." I said trying to convince the two idiots in front of me.

"See in normal relationships it's "whose your daddy now" but with your relationship it's "whose your mommy now." Loke laughed.

"Even I'm daddy in my relationship." Natsu chuckled.

"I can't say that to Juvia, you know that she doesn't know who her father or mother is." I said lowly.

Loke smiled. "That's even better I mean it is sad and I feel bad for her but use this as a way of being her daddy."

"I'm not doing that, I came here to get advice from Natsu on how I can be more romantic." I said to Loke.

"I can be romantic." Loke huffed.

"Juvia doesn't want me to be romantic just so I can get laid, she wants me to be romantic to show how much I love her."

"You haven't told her yet have you?" Natsu asked.

I remained quiet.

"Dear god,it can't be that hard." Loke said finishing off his drink.

"Yeah it is, especially for me." I said sternly.

"It took me forever to tell Lucy that I loved her." Natsu said with a smile.

"As long as it's taking you to ask her to marry you?" I teased.

He squinted his eyes and mocked me but I didn't care.

"So how can I be more romantic?" I asked.

"I don't know, every girl wants different things so you're probably better off talking to a woman." Natsu shrugged.

"I don't know any women that could help me on that." I sighed.

"Cana."

"She'd just give me dirty ideas."

"Mirajane."

"She'd go overboard and everything didn't go to plan than she would kill me."

"Lucy."

"She'd mix in her own fantasies with Juvias."

"Ultear."

"No thanks."

"Meredy."

"Juvia's bisexual friend from University? Yeah No."

"Erza."

"Fuck no!" I shouted.

"What's wrong with Erza?" Natsu asked.

I gave him a "come on" look and he nodded his head after.

"You don't know any other people to ask and what's so bad about asking Erza?" Loke asked.

"Asking her for relationship advice would just be too weird for me." I shook my head with the thought.

"What about Levy?" Loke asked

"Well I guess I could ask her." I shrugged.

"Ask all of them." Loke jumped like he had just created the best invention ever.

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine."

I walked into the apartment to find Juvia coming out with her gym bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Hi honey!" Juvia said pecking my lips.

"Hey where you off?" I asked.

"Volleyball practice with the girls." she smiled.

"You mean Lucy and Erza?" I asked.

"Lucy, Erza, Meredy, Lisanna and me!" she smiled.

"Okay have fun, I'll be around here." I said taking out my phone.

Phone Conversation With Cana

"Hey Grayyyyy." Cana slurred.

"Hi, I have a question." I said rushing.

I knew Cana wasn't going to give me the proper answer but it's worth a shot.

"Ask away *hiccup* beautiful."

"Uh Ok, Juvia told me that I need to be more romantic so what should I do?" I asked staring at my watch.

"That's easy, get some candles and sexy music than fuck her everywhere in the house!" Cana slurred happily.

"Uh yeah I don't think she'd appreciate that at the moment." I said hanging up.

Well she was no help. I looked through my contacts and dialled Mirajanes number, surely she can give me a good idea.

"Hello?" Mirajane answered sweetly.

"Hey Mira, it's Gray and um yesterday Juvia told me that I need to be a little more romantic so do you know what I can do to be a little more romantic?" I asked.

"Awe how sweet!" Mirajane chimed.

"Well I'm thinking you could do something like a night in under the stars with a blanket incase you guys get cold but don't forget to make babies while you guys are going at it!" Mirajane chirped.

"Uhh well thanks Mira, I'll look into it." I said awkwardly hanging up.

It was a best idea than Canas but a night over the stars? That sounds so cliche. I walked into Juvia's home to find her phone. I scrolled down through her contacts and found Meredys.

"Hello?" her squeaky voice asked.

"Hey Meredy it's Gray, Juvia's boyfriend. Don't tell her that I called but Juvia told me that I needed to be more romantic so what should I do?"

This was going to be interesting, I'm curious to as what Meredy will advise me to do.

"Well I think Juvia would like it if you took her out to dinner and buy her the dress to wear too!" Meredy said excited.

"I'll look into it thanks." I said awkwardly.

"No problem!"

I hung up and sat back on the couch. The ideas were romantic but I didn't exactly want to do those things and they were all cliche, or at least I think they are. I'd call Lucy and maybe Erza later. I called Levy and there was no answer and no answer at Ultears.

I heard the front door slam open and than close quickly. I was surprised that I did because I was working out the music was up pretty loud. The door came open with a tired looking Juvia. She wore a white and blue ling sleeve shirt that was tight and navy blue spandex shorts.

"Hey." she said slowly looking me up and down.

"Do you like what you see?" I winked.

She nodded. "I'm so tired, my body is exhausted!"

"Too exhausted for some loving?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kisses my lips.

"Food than sex." she smiled walking away towards the kitchen.

"Dear god that was great." Juvia said breathing heavy.

"Mhmm." I said wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Are you going to come see me play volleyball soon?" she asked.

"If you want me there." I said rolling over and looking through my nightstand.

She leaned over on top of me and left little kisses on my stomach.

"Of course I want you there, I love you." She said reaching up to kiss my lips.

"Found them!" I said breaking us apart.

"What is that?" she asked.

"The box of condoms never used." I slightly smiled.

Juvia rolled her eyes and jumped out of bed. "Do you want to start using them?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well I don't want you pregnant!"

"Are you just fucking with me because I asked for you to be a little more romantic?" she asked.

"Yes okay!" I shouted.

She crossed her arms while I stood up facing her.

"I know you want me to be this big romantic goof who treats his girlfriend out every night, who does cute things like a night under the stars and shows affection in public but that's not who I am. I'm the icy cold Gray Fullbuster who said he would never have a girlfriend and is too cool for romantic cliche bullshit like that because I got my own way of showing my affection for you." I sighed.

She looked at me with slightly squinted eyes, sighed and gave me a small smile.

"I knew that I shouldn't have asked you something like that." she said looking down at the floor.

"No it's fine, I actually called a ton of your friends and asked them what I should do but I didn't think any of those fit my personality so you'd know that I didn't come with it which isn't as meaningful." I said pulling her into a hug.

"I know you're a whole different kind of guy compared to Natsu and the others." she smiled kissing my lips.

"I just like my balls attached, not in your purse." I teased.

Juvia looked taken back and put her hands on her hips, giving me the stare of death.

"Excuse me?" she asked sternly.

Well Fuck.

"THAT IS FUCKING HILARIOUS!" Natsu laughed loudly.

"HE EVEN HAS THE BRUISE TO PROVE IT!" Loke said pointing to my black eye.

"Haha so funny right?!" I shouted sarcastically.

"It is genius!" Loke grinned sitting down.

"So how did you get that?" Natsu asked.

"Well it's a little bit of a long story so I'll shorten it down." I said.

Loke and Natsu both looked at holding their own laughter in before I even started talking, I'm never going to live this down.

"Okay well you know how I said that Juvia hit me? Well she hit me because I slipped out the dumbass quote that Loke had used earlier yesterday."

"The one about how I like my balls attached to me and not in ... yeah so she took that pretty hard."

"So she started yelling at me and calling me a pig and how hanging around with Loke is having the affect on me and that I'm an insensitive asshole who has no heart."

"Hey were best friends!" Loke chimed in.

"Anyways I tried telling her it slipped out so than she threw a shampoo bottle at me and said "opps it slipped out of my hand" but we had great makeup sex." I finished.

Loke and Natsu bust with laughter.

"A shampoo bottle? Hahaha." Natsu laughed putting his head down and banging his fist on the table.

"That's pure gold." Loke said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yeah laugh it up, I have plans tonight though to show her just how much of a romantic I can really be in my own way." I smiled proudly.

"Wow Gray, you've officially turned into a pussy." Loke scoffed taking a shot.

"Does that mean I've been a pussy this whole time?" Natsu asked.

Loke nodded. "I'd expect it from you but not my best friend."

"We aren't best friends." I said.

"Yeah we are, we've been buddies since forever man. We were each other wingmen but than Juvia comes along and steals your heart." Loke frowned.

"Wait are you jealous because Juvia has "taken" me away from you?" I asked amused.

Loke scoffed. "No way, I'm already holding auditions for my new wingman."

Natsu and I both looked at Loke strangely.

"That's very odd." Natsu said looking confused.

"Whatever." Loke shrugged.

"So tonight I have the perfect night planned when Juvia gets home from girls night out." I said with pride.

I was proud of myself for what I had done. Juvia thought that I couldn't be romantic? Well I'll prove her wrong.

"Juvia, I bet she has one nice pussy." Loke grinned to himself.

"Dude what the fuck!" I asked with disgust.

"Don't take it so personal, you should be happy she has a pussy." Loke said standing up.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What else would she have?"

"A cunt." he said with a "yeah I know right" face.

"Pussy and Cunt mean the same thing." Natsu said still confused.

"Okay children let me explain the difference. A pussy is like a new born, so sweet, tight and just gives you a innocent but sexy feeling like Juvia and Lucy have."

"However a cunt is this nice and hot but used and sometimes only a little stretched but sometimes a lot stretched that just doesn't give you that innocent young feeling which that forty year old bar tender has." Loke said proudly.

"I don't even wanna know how you know that." Natsu said making a grossed out face.

"I must say Loke, that's some real fucked up knowledge." I said patting his back than saying later, making my way out of the bar.

I lilt the last candle and heard the door knob being shook from the front of our apartment. I stuck my head out of the bathroom and watched her walk in and smile down at the rose petals that I had scattered all around the house but mostly leading to the bathroom.

I walked out wearing only black boxers, a bow tie and a blue lily in my mouth. She gave me a huge smile than dropped her bag and took off her coat.

"Gray Fullbuster, what have you done?" she asked taking the flower out of my mouth.

I unhooked her dress letting it fall to a puddle around her feet. She unclasped her bra and pulled down her panties.

"You must have smelled the bubble bath." I chuckled.

She nodded and walked into the bathroom.

The tub was filled with bubble bath and rose petals along with some relaxing sexy music to not have awkward silence. There was a small table set up by the tub with a bottle of champagne and two fancy wine glasses.

"Oh wow you really went all out." she smiled putting one foot into the tub than slowly easing into the hot water.

I pulled down my boxers and stepped into the tub on the opposite side Juvia was on. Her knees were up to her chin while she watched me get comfortable.

"The last time I had a bath was when I was ten so don't judge." I smirked stretching out my legs.

Juvia moved between them and straddled me. She smirked as she rubbed up against me. I reached over and poured her up a glass of champagne.

"Thank you Mr. Romantic." she winked taking a sip from her glass.

"You're welcome Juv." I said gulping down half the glass full.

I admired her beautiful face for awhile than crashed my lips onto hers. She was so beautiful, I'm such a lucky guy.

I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. Her cheeks were a tinted pink and her lips looked so kissable.

"Juvia, I lov-

"SURPRISE KIDS! DADDY IS HERE!" Dad shouted slamming open the bathroom door.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I actually have a family emergency come up so I'm not sure when I'll be updating but I'll try my best to update ALL my stories 3


	16. Chapter 16

16.

I groaned loudly and leaned my head back with my arms spread out on each side of the bathtub. I was just about to tell Juvia that I loved her when dad had to come running in and ruining the moment. Juvia covered her body so dad wouldn't see but I don't think we would anyways with what bubble bath I poured in earlier.

"You're such a cockblock!" I shouted at my father who stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Relax Gray, You really do worry too much." Dad said leaning against the doorframe.

I rolled my eyes at his teenage like behaviour. "Could you maybe... I don't know, get the fuck out!"

Silver fake pouted than nodded. "Okay I get it, I ruined your sexy time and I'm sorry."

He walked away and I sighed happily until he ran back in sticking his head in by the door way.

"Juvia if he's not pleasing you properly than you can always come to me, I'm an expert on stuff like thag." he winked.

"GET OUT!" I shouted.

Dad left quickly dodging a shampoo bottle that I had thrown out at him. I turned towards Juvia whose cheeks were a shade of red.

"Sorry about that, I keep telling him to call before he comes to visit me but he never does." I frowned.

Juvia simply shook her head and pecked my lips. "It's fine, I'm not mad at all. I just admire your relationship that you have with your father."

I cocked an eyebrow at Juvia, she simply giggled at my facial expression. Dad and I hardly had a relationship, I mean he would make perverted comments about Juvia than I'd yell at him and tell him off.

"We hardly have a relationship Juvia, he's a hardass who doesn't know the meaning of the word "privacy"." I exclaimed.

"But it's his way of showing he cares, I've never had that because I don't know who my parents are, so don't take advantage of it okay?" she asked.

I frowned and pulled her in for a hug. "I won't."

"Gray, can we get out now? My hands feel like prunes." Juvia chuckled showing me her wrinkled hands.

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"Gray sama!" Juvia called out running into our room.

I put my phone down and sat up paying attention to her.

"What is it?" I asked as she jumped into my arms.

Her cheeks were beet red and she looked away, she did that when she was nervous to tell me something.

"You know you can tell me anything." I said with a small smile.

She played with her fingers than looked up into my eyes. "Let's buy our own house and move in together."

My heart slowly stopped beating so fast. I thought she was going to break up with me or tell me that's she pregnant.

"We can but is there any reason why?" I asked.

She nodded. "I can't see myself with anybody else and hopefully there will be a day when you ask me to marry you and than hopefully we have children so doesn't a house of our own sound nice?"

"Yeah it does, we can go house hunting tomorrow if you want." I said pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Yay! I love you!"'Juvia cheered hugging me.

I rubbed her back and pecked her lips.

••••••••••

"So here we have a two bedroom house with a large kitchen and dining room. It's the perfect house for just the two of you!" the women spoke and giving us a fake smile.

This was about the twenty eighth house that Juvia and I have been looking at within the span of two months. I wasn't all that picky about it but Juvia was. She wanted the perfect house and she would stop at nothing till she found it.

Juvia had gotten a pretty good job as a secretary with a clothing brand corporation and I was an engineer so we had a pretty good checks and could afford a pretty nice house.

"I don't like this one either." Juvia sighed frowning.

I rubbed her back as we took our leave outside the house. She had been stressed out lately about finding a house.

"It's fine, we have one more left for today so do you want to go see that one?" I asked her.

She slowly nodded than intertwined her fingers with mine. We drove to the where the house was and realized that this was the exact street that Natsu and Lucy lived on. The house that we were looking at wasn't by them but I could see their house just up the road.

The house that we were looking at was a two story house, it has grey brick, multiple windows and it looked super expensive.

"This house is actually a bit more expensive than what you were looking for but I thought I would show you because this is the twenty ninth house that you two will be looking at." the woman said.

"So this house is actually a four bedroom with a fairly large bathroom upstairs. The kitchen was actually redone before the house was sold so this is all brand new."

The kitchen was pretty big. There was a countertop centred in the middle of the room while the sink, dishwasher and etc were on the right side while the stove which was one that put you the mind of a easy bake oven and looked like a dishwasher. The cupboards were surrounded all around the kitchen.

Following out of the kitchen was the table that you would eat on with a large window by it so you could see outside.

The living room was empty and so were all the bedrooms.

Juvia remained quiet for the most part until we were done the tour of the house and we went to consult on how we both felt about the house.

"Can we buy it?" Juvia asked.

I was surprised for a moment because I didn't think Juvia would ever find a house that she liked.

"Well we have to consider our finances and this house is over $400,000 Juvia." I exclaimed.

"I know but this house is wonderful, we have the furniture to put in it, we can repaint the walls and look at that beautiful kitchen!" She smiled.

"This is a nice house." I said looking around.

She bit her lip and pecked my lips. "We can afford this, we can make this work Gray. Imagine living here, with children!"

I pecked her lips and nodded. "Let's get it."

We turned towards the woman who awaited our answer.

"We'll take it!" Juvia shouted leaping into my arms.

•••

TimeSkip 1 Year Later

"Juvia?" I called out from the kitchen.

That was the third time I had called out her name and she didn't respond. I walked upstairs to the bathroom and found her sitting down with her head leaning on the toilet, looking miserable.

I ran in and rubbed her back. "Are you okay?"

She sat up, rubbed her eyes and nodded with a gentle smile. "Yeah, I've just been stomach sick lately."

"I know, which is why you went to the doctor. Your results should actually be back today." I smiled.

"What if I'm pregnant?" she asked.

"Than we'll have a baby." I said casually.

"Are we ready for that kind of commitment?" she asked.

"No but if it happens then it happens." I shrugged.

"Juvia loves you." she smiled leaning her head on my chest.

"I love you too Juv, now let's get you up! I think I perfected your brownie recipe." I chuckled.

Juvia and I have been living in our house for about a year. Things were pretty great, Natsu and Lucy lived just down the road, easy access to tons of stores and it was a friendly street to live on.

Six months ago I asked Juvia to marry me so we were now engaged to get married seven months from now. We both still worked but Juvia had been sick a lot lately which worries her that she's pregnant but I'm kind of to a point in my life where I want a child so it's not a bad thing if she is.

"Not as good as mine but pretty good." she chuckled laying down her half eaten brownie.

"Damn, I thought it be better than yours." I teased kissing her lips.

She gripped where her pelvis was and closed her eyes tightly.

"Are you in pain again?" I asked.

She nodded than let out small breaths.

•••••

"I'm nervous." Juvia frowned grabbing my hand tightly.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, everything is alright." I reassured.

The doctor came back in her office with a smile on her face. She was the doctor who actually delivered Lucy's baby. That's right, Lucy carried Natsu's baby who looked just like him. Igneel Dragneel was just like a little Natsu.

"Hello Miss Lockser, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I could be better but I could also be worse." Juvia informed.

"I got your results back and we did find something. Miss Lockser you actually aren't pregnant, you actually have an ovarian cyst which is a sac- like structure that is in your ovary which has liquid inside it. So basically a fluid filled structure but the good news is that it isn't a tumour." Dr. Ellis smiled.

"So it's not fatal?" Juvia asked.

"No but you will need surgery Miss Lockser."

I frowned and so did Juvia.

"I also have another question, how common is this?" she asked.

"Well it can be fairly common but these are normally found in pregnant women and unfortunately, this will make it harder for you to conceive a baby if you're trying." the doctor frowned a bit looking at Juvia.

Juvia wrapped her arms around her belly. "So I may never get pregnant?"

"It all depends on how your body reacts but normally you will conceive eventually." the doctor smiled slightly.

"Oh Ok, so when will I be getting my surgery?" Juvia asked.

"I'm unsure yet but I will call and let you know, I also will write you a prescription for some pain killers until the surgery."

••••••

"Juvia she didn't say that you couldn't have children, it would just be more difficult." I argued as we walked into our house.

"Okay so maybe I haven't been completely honest with you." Juvia said sitting down on our couch.

I walked over and sat down next to Juvia with a confused face. "You know you don't have to lie to me, just tell me."

"When you told me that you wouldn't care if I got pregnant at this point in our lives, I stopped taking my birth control for a month and well I didn't get pregnant so that's why it almost feels impossible that I'll never get pregnant now." she frowned.

"So we've been having sex totally unprotected the past month?" I asked.

"I know I should have told you but I didn't want you to get mad at me." she cried.

I put my hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away. "I'm not mad but if you want to have a child than at least let me know."

ei

She shook her head. "No, I don't think were ready for one yet."

I laughed at her and pecked her lips. "You must be exhausted, let's go get a shower and go to bed."

She nodded than crashed her lips onto mine, stripping down as we walked up the stairs and towards the bathroom.

A/N: Sorry this sucks! I'm actually slowly working on the next chapter and it's a little more of the Gray and Juvia that we all love.

I'm sorry about the super slow update but sadly I have a extremely sick family member who needs me their for them. Thank you to everyone who wished me hope and commented! I promise the next chapter will be better!


	17. Chapter 17

17.

The following morning Juvia had gotten up early in the morning throwing up again but not as bad as she normally would have, which meant the nausea pills must be working.

Gray walked in and moved her hair back to one side of her shoulder. He felt bad for Juvia, the girl had been suffering the pass two weeks with an ovarian cyst, she was trying to plan a wedding, she was trying to go out and work, along with refurnishing the spare room for when my father and Lyon came to stay for the wedding.

I tried my best to be there for her, but it's so hard when I'm working full time. I insist on taking off time but Juvia refuses. I also knew that she had stress on her shoulders for deciding to have a baby or not.

"I don't think you should go to work today." I said rubbing circles into her back.

She shook her head. "I have to Gray, we need money for the wedding and I need to be able to come home and paint the spare room."

"Juvia, you're exhausted! How do you expect to go to work when you're throwing up every hour?!" I exclaimed.

"I mange it all the time." she said sitting up and grabbing a piece of tissue to wipe her mouth.

"Please just rest for one day, don't do anything and I'll take the day off to look after everything." I said picking her up bridal style. She weakly grabbed the collar of my dress shirt and slowly shook her head. "You need to go to work, I do too."

"Go to sleep babe, I know you've been back and fourth, awake all night." I smiled laying her down in our bed and pulling the covers over her.

"Okay but only for an hour." she said turning on her side.

Once Juvia finally fell asleep, I managed to call work and say that I was staying home to look after Juvia. I pulled on an old black v neck and jeans to finish off painting until Loke walked in.

"What do you want Loke?" I asked pushing the paint roller up to the ceiling than back down to the ground.

"I seen my best friend wasn't into work so I came to see where you were." Loke grinned leaning against the doorframe.

"Juvia's sick again today so I put her to rest for the day, I told her that I'd finish painting the spare room." I said wiping sweat away on my forehead.

"Poor Juvia, she never gets a break." Loke frowned.

"I know, planning our wedding has got her stressed out and she wants to get pregnant but she also doesn't." I said.

"Ew babies." Loke said sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Says you, you'd think you go out and try to find a woman to settle down with." I teased.

Loke scoffed. "Yeah, later."

"Dude were both twenty three, I'm hopefully soon expecting a kid while you're single. I mean don't you ever dream of having a kid and marrying the love of your life?" I asked.

"Well, I've been kind of seeing this girl for awhile." Loke trailed off.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Loke nodded. "I won't say nothing yet until I'm sure."

"All good man."

"So you wanna come have a beer?" Loke joked.

"No, I have to finish this before Juvia wakes-

*Blah* ( I don't know how to go about typing throw up sounds)

"Is that Juvia?" Loke asked in disbelief.

I put the paint roller down and wiped my hands, running to the bathroom with Loke following me from behind. She was wiping her mouth when I ran in and leaned down beside her.

"You alright now?" I asked moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know why I've been throwing up so much, I looked up the symptoms for a ovarian cyst and excessive throwing up isn't one of them." she cried into my chest.

"It's alright, you'll be alright." I said moving my hand up and down her shoulder.

She pulled away and gave Loke a wave. "Sorry you have to see me in this state."

"No worries, I know you're really sick." Loke said giving her a small smile.

She slowly stood up than walked downstairs with Loke and I following her, scared she'd faint.

"Juvia you should go back to bed and rest." I said grabbing her hand.

"No No, I have too much to do."

"Are we at that again? Juvia go back to bed." I whined.

"Gray, theres shit that has to be done and I can't just let it be." she cried.

"Juvia, I know it's none of my business but I think Gray is right." Loke said with his hands in his pockets.

"That's sweet of you both but I'm fine, I'm just going to sit down and do some wedding planning, you know we still have tons to do."

Juvia said taking a seat at the table in the dining room.

I sighed and leaned on the counter, looking at my crazy fiancé.

"And she calls me dense." I mumbled.

Loke took his phone out and smirked up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Juvia will be in bed in no time." Loke smirked dialling a number and putting the phone to his ear.

"Up you go!" Erza shouted lifting Juvia up over her shoulder.

"But Erza! No! I have too much to do!" Juvia whined.

"Don't worry, we'll look after it all for you! You just rest and regain your proper health back." Erza smiled bringing Juvia upstairs.

"Is it bad that I don't even feel shitty that Erza got her to listen and not me?" I asked.

"Erza has a way with words." Jellal smiled.

Natsu scoffed. "Are you kidding me? More like a way with punches and scary facial expressions."

Shh or she'll hear you!" I whispered.

"Huh, I could have easily gotten her up there." Gajeel scoffed.

"Oh stop it!" Levy scold.

"Gee Loke, thanks for getting everyone here to help." I said patting him on the back.

"Only for my best friend." Loke smiled proudly.

"More like sucking up for best man." Natsu smirked.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut it!" Lucy yelled irritated by Natsu and Loke's bickering.

Erza came down with a smile full of pride.

"Juvia has agreed to stay in bed and rest while we take care of everything." Erza smirked.

"Excellent! Let's get to planning!" Lucy smiled taking charge.

Once all the orders were given out I went upstairs and finished painting the room. Juvia slept all day while everyone did as they were told. Eventually supper time rolled around so everyone went home expect for Erza who wanted to talk to me about something.

I leaned my elbow on the counter and drank a glass of water while I waited for Erza to tell me or ask me what was so private and important. She leaned her elbows across the countertop from where I was.

"What was it you had to talk to me about?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

Erza remained quiet for a few minutes before speaking. "Do you really love her?"

I cocked an eyebrow and nodded my head. " Obviously I love her, what makes you think that I don't?"

She shook her head and gave me a small smile. "I've known you my whole life Gray, you aren't one to show feelings. Honestly I thought you'd die a virgin so to hear that you actually love her and care for her makes me happy to hear as your older sister."

I scoffed. "Die a virgin huh? What a joke."

"I just want the best for you and Juvia, I also heard you and Juvia may be trying for a baby so I asked Natsu and Lucy to let you babysit Igneel for a few days, to get a taste of parenthood."

"Gee thanks mom." I huffed.

"We'll wait for Juvia to get better." Erza smiled.

"Hopefully that will be soon."

•••••••••••

The morning after the phone rang waking the both of us up. I'm glad we heard it because it was the hospital calling and telling Juvia that she was getting her surgery in a few days. It was the most excited that I had seen her in awhile.

Once we got home from her check up before surgery Juvia was a little more quiet than normal. "Something wrong babe?" I asked sitting down on the couch next to her. She shook her head than chuckled.

"I'm just reading a baby magenzine I bought awhile ago and I'm only now getting a chance to read it." She said as she stared at the pages.

I took a good look at the page she was reading. "Why are there sex positions in it?" Juvia smirked than put the book down, turning towards me. "There are certain positions that make you conceive a boy and others to conceive a girl."

"That sounds a bit crazy, you can't control the gender of a baby by fucking in a different angle." I argued. Juvia simply shrugged, I picked her up and pulled her into my arms. It finally felt nice to have a non stressed out Juvia before her surgery tomorrow.

"I love you." she said as she played with her engagement ring. I smiled down and kissed her forehead. "I um love you." She laughed at my shitty confession than pulled me in for a great make out session.

"Mr. Fullbuster?" the nurse called out looking around the waiting room. I leaped up quickly with a "that's me" and followed her to where Juvia was being kept.

"Miss Lockser's surgery worked out fine, she's now waiting for the doctor to come in but she's awake and kept asking for you." the nurse said quickly. She pointed at the room and ran off to assist other patients.

I walked in and spotted her blue locks from the doorway. She looked like she had just been hit by a car. Her frown turned into a smile once she seen me walking towards her bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked caressing her cheek. She moved around and bit and tried to sit up but I insisted she'd lie back down.

"I feel stiff and slight measures of pain." she whispered out.

"Do you have any idea when you get to go home?" I asked. She shook her head.

An hour after talking with Juvia and making her feel better, Natsu, Lucy and Igneel dropped by with cake but Juvia had fallen asleep by the time they were aloud to enter the room.

"She looks dead." Natsu commented as he took a good look at Juvia.

"Because that makes me feel so much better!" I exclaimed.

Little igneel stumbled up to the bed and reached to try and get up. Lucy didn't want Igneel to get up with Juvia, afraid that he would hurt her but Natsu insisted that he wouldn't after telling his son that Aunt Juvia was in pain.

"Aunt Juvia in pain?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yes so you must be super carful."

Igneel squeezed in under Juvias arm and rested his head on her boob slightly. "I miss aunt Juvia."

Lucy started to cry while Natsu took a picture. It was a nice site to see, Juvia had always mange to leave a mark with children, they always loved spending time with her and she enjoyed it.

Juvia's eyes fluttered open as she slowly looked down to little Igneel who gave her a one tooth smile.

"Hello Igneel, did you come to visit me?" she asked. I noticed Juvia's eyes lilt up once she had seen Igneel had come to see her.

Igneel nodded. "Daddy told me you in pain so I gotta be super carful."

Juvia laughed than sat up slightly. "When I'm feeling all better, I'll be over to play dragons again yeah?" she asked.

Igneel nodded quickly. "We make Uncle Gray play too."

Juvia looked over at me and smiled. Seeing Igneel today really did cheer her up.

"How are you feeling Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"I feel a lot better ever since I woke up." Juvia said giving Igneel a kiss on the cheek.

Natsu laughed and walked over towards Juvia. "My little man could cheer the devil up." I scoffed at Natsu's comment and he gave me a glare. "I guess that's true seeing you are close enough to the devil."

The doctor suddenly came in and asked for everyone to leave so he could examine Juvia and will let us know the details once he was finished. Around a half an hour later, the doctor called me back in to the room where Juvia stayed.

"Anything wrong?" I asked nervously. The doctor shook his head and threw his blue gloves in the garbage. "Miss Lockser should be healing in no time, luckily it was only a small ovarian cyst so she may leave whenever she feels fit and if she has any problems don't hesitate to call." the doctor said giving me a pat on the back.

I walked further to the bed, Juvia was sat up with her legs out over the bed. It looked like she had been waiting for me.

"Can you grab my overnight bag so I can get dressed and go home." she said desperately.

Juvia got dressed and slowly walked out of the hospital with me holding onto her hand the whole time. It would take a good few weeks for Juvia to be recovered and she wasn't aloud to lift anything for awhile.

Once we got home, I picked her up bridal style and bought her to bed. She stripped down and laid in nothing but purple bra and underwear. "Are you in any pain?" I asked. She shook her head. "No they gave me pain killers."

I sat up cuddling into her while my face laid covered in her neck. "So when can we get it on again?" Juvia laughed than I felt her shrug. "When I'm feeling better, I did get surgery down there. I should have asked."

"I don't mind waiting but I hate having to pull myself off again, It makes me feel like I'm sixteen again." I joked kissing her neck.

"Mhmm, not anytime soon hun."

"Are you sure about this?" Lucy asked putting Igneel down as he ran into Gray's calves making Gray have to bend down and pick the little guy up.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Juvia asked her blonde haired friend giving her the baby bag with everything Igneel needed for a week. "It's just, you've recently gotten surgery and not fully recovered yet and Igneel can get really rough sometimes and-

"It's fine Lucy, Juvia and I can handle it. If the little guy get's out of hand than we'll give him a punishment." I insisted making Lucy worry more.

"Well if you need anything or he's too much than give us a call and we'll be back as soon as possible." Natsu waved off grabbing his wife's hand.

"Okay bye Igneel, Mommy loves you! Oh and daddy!" Lucy called out as Natsu dragged her to their car.

Juvia and I seen them off, it was obvious that this was their first time leaving Igneel for a long period of time. Igneel basically ran around our house for five minutes than crashed on the couch.

"I wanna watch tv!" Igneel shouted making my ear hurt.

I grabbed the remote and sat down to him. "What do you want to watch?" I asked him flicking through the channels. He instantly replied "my cartoons." Which confused the hell out of me because I didn't know what ones those were. "Uhhh so what would those be?" I asked.

"Channel one hundred and three." Juvia said as she walked out of the kitchen with food on a plate. She laid down a small plate with a cut up waffle and small apple pieces laid to the side. I'm guessing it was for Igneel, his mouth drooled as he dug into his food. Just like his father, guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree.

"Thanks aunt Juvia, this is delicioussss!" Igneel said with a mouthful of waffle.

"Where's my snack?" I fake pouted. She smiled at me and pointed out in the kitchen. "On the countertop." I stood up and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You're the best." I walked out to the kitchen and found a turkey sandwich which was one of my favourites.

Juvia walked out into the kitchen with papers in her hands. I walked over and dove down for a kiss only to end up kissing paper. "Which one for bridesmaid dresses?" she asked. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at both, I wasn't real concerned but I chose the pink. "Pink."

She kissed my lips hard than pulled away and went over to the table and sat down. "You must be feeling a lot better." I commented. Juvia nodded. "I am, I'm not one hundred percent yet but I'm slowly getting there."

Igneel ran out and grabbed on to my calves and tickled them causing me to go in a laughing frenzy. Once Igneel got off I picked up the three year old and sat him down on the table. "So what do you wanna do with your Uncle Gray today? Aunt Juvia still hasn't recovered and she's busy planning a wedding." I asked.

"That sounds boring." Igneel said. I nodded my head. "It is very boring, if only aunt Juvia loved you enough to stop so we could go for ice cream." I smirked looking at her. "Aunt Juvia! Do you love me enough to go get ice cream with us?" the three year old asked excitedly. She stood up and nodded, "Of course I do." Juvia smiled. "Yay! Ice cream!" Igneel cheered.

We were standing in line waiting to get some ice cream with Igneel. I never seen a kid so excited to get ice cream before. Juvia was slow walking and found it hard to stand up for a long period of time so I gave her the keys to go to the car so she could go out and sit down. Igneel asked why Juvia went out but I told him she wasn't all better from being sick.

"What kind of ice cream are you getting Uncle Gray?" Igneel asked trying to reach up and look at the ice cream. I picked him up and he put his two small hands on the glass, looking at all the different flavours.

"I think I'll get chocolate chip cookie dough." I said as I lifted him up and held onto him tighter. "I want the blue one with the pink in it." Igneel said pointing at the ice cream. "You want cotton candy then." I smiled putting him down. He tugged on me and jumped up and down as if he were about to have a temper tantrum

"What about Aunt Juvia! We can't forget her!" he shouted attracting attention. Some women awe that he was thinking about his aunt. "We won't forget her, Aunt Juvia likes bubble gum."

I ordered the ice cream and paid for it. Igneel insisted on giving Juvia her ice cream that he took her ice cream and got me to take his. He ran out with her ice cream, guarding it as if his life depended on it.

"Thank you so much sweetie." Juvia smiled taking her ice cream.

I buckled him in and we drove back home. The whole time back Igneel talked about how much he loved his mom and dad but loved to spend time with his Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia. The first day with Igneel went well, I tried to bathe Igneel but Juvia said she didn't mind bathing him. I put him to bed in the spare room, we went out and bought a little bed for the guy.

"Uncle Gray, when are you and Aunt Juvia going to have a baby?" Igneel asked pulling the sheets over himself. My eyes widen and I was taken by surprise by his question, the kid was only now learning how to talk yet he was asking about babies. "Um well I don't know. Why would you ask?" I asked him leaning down to meet him face to face. "Mommy and daddy have me, uncle Gajeel and aunt Levy are going to have one but you and aunt Juvia don't have one." he frowned.

"Well me and your Aunt Juvia are soon going to have a baby, not yet though." I said.

He nodded. "Goodnight little buddy." I said and kissed his forehead. Juvia walked in and bent down, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night sweetheart."

"Good night." he yawn turning over on his side.

Juvia and I went into our bedroom and got in bed. It wasn't as exhausting look after Igneel as what we thought. Juvia got in bed wearing blue and black babydoll lingerie. I pulled her down on the bed and on top of me. She kissed my lips than rolled me over on top of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a heated make out session. I kissed her lips hard and she responded instantly, Juvia straddled me, running her hands up and down my stomach pushing her tongue into my mouth. God she was amazing. My hands ran up and down her spine, squeezing her bum cheeks, pulling her lingerie loose on her shoulder allowing the strap to fall apart allowing her breast to fall out. I took her breasts in my hand and swirled my tongue around her nipple causing her to let out moans.

"Uncle Gray." Igneel said rubbing his eye as he held onto the door.

Juvia let out a surprised squeal, trying to cover her breasts by jumping off me and face planting the pillow. I sat up in bed and looked at Igneel who looked not only tired but confused. "What is it little buddy?" I asked him. "Umm I peed in my bed." Igneel frowned.

You're kidding me.

I got up out of bed and walked around rubbing Igneel on the head. "You knew you weren't suppose to pee in the bed." I sighed. Juvia walked over and picked Igneel up. "It's okay hun." she smiled. Igneel started to cry suddenly. I backed away from him with a frown. "What's wrong?" Juvia asked. Igneel whimpered into Juvias chest.

I wanted to be between Juvias chest.

"I'm afraid mommy and daddy will get mad at me." he cried. Juvia rubbed his back. "Oh baby no, we won't tell mom and dad." Juvia smiled. He looked at Juvia than stared at me. "Promise me?" he asked. Juvia and I both nodded.

I didn't want to actually deal with piss full sheets so Juvia offered to get the bed sheets and throw them in the washer while I bought Igneel downstairs and gave him some fruit juice but told him if he had to pee while in bed than he had to tell one of us. Juvia had said Igneel had to sleep with us tonight and that was fine but we both knew we wanted sex.

"Why was Aunt Juvia on top of you?" Igneel asked throwing his cup in the sink. I hesitated, what could I possibly say to him to explain that? If Natsu and Lucy found out they'd kill us for sure. "Uhh we were ...wrestling." I lied. Igneel made an o with his mouth in surprise. "Does that mean Aunt Juvia is feeling better?" Igneel asked still confused. I hesitated again, "Kinda."

Juvia was in bed when Igneel and I walked into the bedroom. I had all intentions of cuddling with Juvia but Igneel made it impossible seeing how he snuggled down between us. It was only for one night though, I was his god father after all which meant I had to be a good one.

"Goodnight Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia." Igneel yawned.

"Good night Igneel." we both said at the same time.

A/N- Sorry I've been so slow! Everything is starting to take a turn for the better and I hope you enjoyed the update!

Next Update- Tuesday


	18. Chapter 18

18.

"It's a no again." Juvia sighed throwing the useless pregnancy test in the garbage. She laid down on our bed, curling into a ball. I walked over and kissed her forehead. "You're worrying a lot Juvia, this is a stressful time for us to try and have a baby." I said buttoning up my dress shirt. She wiped the small tears that formed around her eyes. "I guess you're right, this wedding has got me stressed to the max." Juvia frown sitting up.

I sat down next to her and put my hand on her thigh. "Don't worry babe, we'll try again so there's always a chance of it." She smiled, kissing my lips than laying back down. "What are you doing today?" I asked her.

"Well Igneel is with me again all day but Natsu and Lucy get in this evening and we have to go and check on the place where we're having our venue." Juvia smiled sweetly, fixing my tie. I kissed her lips and wrapped my arms around her body. "I'm sure we have time for a quickie before Igneel wakes up." She hit my arm and giggled. "You are an animal." I pushed her down on the bed and hovered over her. I went to take off her bra when she stopped me.

"We should shift north." she said moving over underneath me. I cocked an eyebrow at my fiancé, this was strange. I went along with her and went to kiss her lips but she stopped me again. "If we do this kind of position than we are almost guarantee to conceive." Juvia smiled lifting her legs up and wrapping one around my leg and another hooked around my neck. "Babe, this is super uncomfortable. You need to stop worrying about getting pregnant." I complained.

She frowned than moved around, sitting on the bed. "Am I not sexy enough?" she asked. My eyes came wide, I picked her up in my arms and kissed her lips hard and deep. "Don't you ever say that again!" I exclaimed. I wiped her tears than kissed her hand. "Babe, I just think that you're overthinking this." She nodded than gave me a hug.

"What time do I have to be at the venue?" I asked pulling my coat on, grabbing my bag. She took out her phone and scrolled through. "As soon as you're done work come to the venue." she smiled. I nodded than kissed her lips hard. "Remember, no worrying."

Juvia's POV

••••••••••••••••

Once Gray left, I decided to call Levy, I knew she would be up early because she was expecting and had morning sickness.

"Hello?" Levy answered sickly.

"Hey, morning sickness got you again?" I asked.

She moaned miserably. "Yeah, I feel as if I have a constant stomach bug."

"I hope you feel better." I said smiling through the phone.

She hummed. "How's the baby making going for you?"

I let out a sigh. "It's a no again, Gray and I aren't having any luck."

"Sorry to hear girl but Juvia you have to remember that you went through surgery and you're also stressed out about your wedding." Levy informed.

"Gray said that as well, I know he would never admit it but I think he's secretly more upset about me not being pregnant than me." I sighed wiping a tear over the fact of letting him down.

Levy quietly gasped. "What makes you think that? I'm sorry, it just doesn't fit Gray's character."

"He kept reassuring me as if he were assuring himself and he said that we would keep trying no matter how long, it's just a vibe I get off him." I said walking out of my bedroom and down to the kitchen.

"Sounds like he can't wait to have his own kid, you guy's will have a baby soon! I have faith! I wish I could talk sooner but I have a doctors appointment to get another ultrasound done so I'll see you tonight!" Levy exclaimed.

"See you."

After the conversation with Levy, I made pancakes, cut up apples and oranges than poured up some juice for Igneel and water for myself for breakfast. I could hear the spare bedroom door creak open than close. As I laid the plate down to the table, I heard Igneels heels driving into the floor as he walked out. "Good Morning Aunt Juvia." Igneel greeted with a tired smile. He walked over, sitting down in the chair that he always sat in since he came here. "Good Morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?" I asked sitting across from him. He took a bite into his pancake, making a "mhm yum" sound.

"I'm great, what about you Aunt Juvia?" he asked. I swallowed my small piece of apple than gave him a small smile. " I'm pretty good, your mom and dad are coming home today."

He nodded. "I love mommy and daddy but I don't want to leave Uncle Gray's and Aunt Juvia's yet! I wanna see the baby!" Igneel cheered. I almost spit out my drink when he had said the last sentence. "What baby?" I asked nervously.

He put his fork down with a surprised face, he walked over and patted my flat stomach. "Uncle Gray told me that you and him were gonna soon have a baby and I wanted to be here to see it." Igneel smiled. I tried to hold back my tears. Gray had told little Igneel that we were trying or going to have a baby, he really must be looking forward to this.

"Did he tell you anything else?" I asked him, he walked over to his seat and remained quiet for a second. "No but I heard him on the phone telling them that he couldn't wait!" Igneel mumbled out with a mouthful of pancake. As if on cue my phone rang, I figured it be Gray or Lucy but it wasn't.

"Hello." I said gently.

"Juvia my darling, how are you?" Silver asked through the phone excitedly.

"I'm doing pretty good, how are you yourself?" I asked.

He remained silent for a moment. "I'm good, It's good to hear that you're doing fine. I was so worried where you had surgery and all the stress about trying to plan the wedding than the honeymoon and trying to make a baby and-

"Wait what? Gray told you that we were trying to have a baby?" I asked concerned.

"Yes but I feel as if he wasn't suppose to tell me?" Silver asked nervously over the phone.

I looked at Igneel and replayed the sentence that he had told me about Gray being on the phone with somebody, telling them how excited he was to be trying. It had been his father.

"I'm not mad, it's just nice to know that he calls you." I spoke softy.

"He told me not to tell anybody but I told him that you would find out sooner or later." Silver chuckled.

I chuckled along with him. "Did he sound really excited when he was telling you about our baby making?"

Silver sighed. "Extremely, he kept me on the phone for a full hour and that's a lot from Gray. He couldn't stop talking about how he can't wait to get married and he really wants to become a father, will not shut up about baby names and he wonders will you guy's have a boy or a girl."

I wiped my tears and cleared my throat. "I'm glad he is."

"Juvia are you okay? You know that you can tell me anything right?" Silver asked fully concerned.

I followed Igneel upstairs and helped him brush his teeth and wash his face while remaining silent over the phone to Silver who kept calling out "Juvia"

"I'm fine, all the wedding planning has got me tired that's all."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Very well, I must go but if you need anything call." Silver said with a worried tone.

"I will, bye."

I felt a tug on my shorts, I looked down at Igneel who looked upset. "What is it Igneel? Does your tummy hurt?" I asked crouching down to be eye level with him. He shook his head. "No, you look sick and I don't want you to get sick again." I pulled him in for a hug, he hugged me back so tight as he could than gave me a smile. "I'm fine, how about we go visit your Uncle Gray during his lunch break?" I asked. Igneel jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes Yes, but what are we going to do until dinner time?" he asked obviously confused.

"I have some earrings to run so you can come with me okay?" I asked. He nodded.

First I had to go pick up groceries seeing how Gray forgot to do it because he was playing with Igneel, I didn't mind it though. It was obvious Igneel loved his Uncle Gray a tad more than his Aunt Juvia but I was fine with that because Gray never had a bonding experience with children before until now.

"Aunt Juvia, can we get some cotton candy?" Igneel asked pointing behind me to a shelf that laid cotton candy. I thought for a moment, there were certain foods that I wasn't aloud to give Igneel because Lucy thought they were just unhealthy but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. "Only if you don't tell mom." I said turning around the cart. "I won't!

I picked up lots of fruits and vegetables, rice, pastas, meats, yogurt, some sugary snacks because Gray had a secret sweet tooth that he only would admit to me. I also picked up ice cream because that was my guilty pleasure, along with water,milk, juice packs and little children snacks for Igneel when he comes over. By the time we got everything checked in and lugged into the car, It was almost dinner time.

11:50 am

We drove to Gray's work place, Igneel loved going up the elevator, it's a good thing Gray was on the third highest floor. When I walked out, I was greeted by a few of Gray's co- workers who asked me how I was or that they never knew Gray had kid, obviously something to make fun of him about. His office door had a small crack left open so I could just mange to see inside. I told Igneel to be quiet while we listened.

"I'm telling you dad, I'm so happy that Natsu and Lucy kicked me out because if they hadn't than Juvia and I probably wouldn't have met again and I wouldn't fell in love with her which means I wouldn't be feeling excited like a fourteen year old who just got tickets to some popular boy band about the wedding and maybe a baby!" Gray rambled on to his father. Igneel put his hands to his face to try to prevent his laugher that he was spying on his Uncle Gray.

"I can't wait to see her in her wedding dress, I can already feel my knees shaking and almost giving out over the thought." Gray said throwing his feet up on his desk, leaning back in his chair with one arm hung over the arm.

It was a side of Gray that I was still very foreign to but I loved seeing it, even though it made my cheeks turn red.

"Shutup old man, why the hell would I tell you about my sex life? Gray asked irritated over the choice of topic.

There was my Gray that I know and love.

I opened the door, Igneel ran in while I closed the door behind me. Gray turned towards us. The irritation soon went away and was replaced with a big happy smile. "Dad, I gotta go. Call you later." Gray said hanging up.

"You were talking to your father?" I asked. Igneel jumped up into Gray's arms. "Yeah, just asking how the wedding planning was going." Gray said as if he were annoyed.

Oh my Gray.

"Uncle Gray! I went food shopping with Aunt Juvia today and she bought me cotton candy!" Igneel said excited hitting his little fists off Gray's tone chest. Gray looked at me and smiled. "Really? That sounded like fun, did you do anything else?" Gray asked. I shook my head. "No, but once we leave here I'm going to pick up the bridesmaids dresses than go back home, cook supper than go to the venue. Natsu and Lucy will take him from there." I said sitting on the corner of his desk. Gray nodded than looked at Igneel. "You don't wanna go with mommy and daddy, that big ol mean Natsu! You rather stay with Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia!"

Igneel laughed at Gray than shook his head. "I miss mommy and daddy." Gray shook his hair than put him down. "You'll see them tonight so no worries." I said picking up Igneel.

Loke suddenly ran in and grabbed tried to grab Igneel. "Excuse me?!" I yelled holding onto Igneel tightly. "Please let me have him for like two minutes, super hot chick who digs kids." Loke begged. I shook my head. "You will not use my nephew as a chick magnet, sorry." I said. Loke begged and begged until Gray agreed but I frown. "It's only for two minutes, he's only out in the office." Gray said rubbing my arm. "Fine, but if he comes back harmed than I'm killing you." I threatened handing him Igneel. "Thank you!" he shouted running out with Igneel.

I felt Gray's hands on my sides, slowly moving them up and down. I felt his breathe on my ear as he talked gently to me. "Well hello Ms. Lockser, do you remember the last time that you were in my office?" Gray asked than nibbling on my ear. I let out a small moan as his left hand squeeze my breast hard. "I do." I said breathlessly. He moved his head away to face me than grabbed my other breast, letting out moans that were little melodies to his ears. I loved Gray all to pieces but the fact that he's able to go from sweet to rough during foreplay would drive me crazy. He was a good lover.

He went to pull my shirt over my head but I stopped him. Gray looked confused but rested his hands on my thighs. "Loke is going to be back with Igneel at any moment and we almost got caught before remember?" I asked him. He scratched the back of neck than sighed. "Yeah but I'm expecting loud, noisy and rough sex tonight." he winked kissing my lips. Loke ran back in with Igneel than winked which basically told us that it worked. "Are you okay?" I asked Igneel. He nodded. "Loke is weird." he giggled.

Natsu and Lucy's flight got in early but they decided to come to the venue like they had planned on anyways. When Igneel had seen Natsu and Lucy walk through the door, his eyes lilt up than bolted towards them both, giving them hugs and kisses. Gray had also arrived earlier than expected so he could spend a little more time with Igneel. Erza and Levy were both trying on their bridesmaids dresses to see if everything fit properly.

Natsu walked over with Igneel sat around his neck while he held onto his arms. "I hope he wasn't any trouble, thanks for taking him for a week!" Lucy said with a smile. I gave her a hug, her belly was getting bigger and bigger. "Not at all, we enjoyed having him over." I smiled.

The venue was going to look perfect once it was decorated and filled with our family and friends. Everyone was out trying in their bridesmaids dresses asking their men for their opinions while Gray and I walked out into the dining room where dinner would be served. Gray locked the door behind him and I gave him a confused look. He latched his lips onto mine in an instant. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Gray pushed the table cloth further up the table, sitting me down on the table. He laid his hands on each side of my waist than kissed my lips hard.

Gray started to unzip the back on my shirt but I pulled away from the kiss. "We can't have sex in here Gray, what if we get caught?" I asked looking into his dark lustful eyes. He simply laughed. "Don't worry about it, it's been awhile since we've done anything crazy." Gray said pushing my blue pencil skirt up to my thighs, showing some of my white panties. He ran his hands up and down my legs than took my legs, putting my legs on his shoulders. Gray pushed my panties to the side with his tongue than slowly licked up and down my slit forcing me to moan loudly. My hands landed in his hair gripping and tugging while he continued to lick me. Gray then swirled his tongue around my hole, entering in and out quickly as my hands gripped each side of the table.

Gray stopped and smirked at me as he undid his belt, pulling down not only his pants but also his boxers allowing his large hard cock to spring out. I unzipped my shirt, pulling it down to expose my large chest. He watched my chest fall up and down while I gripped his cock in my hand but he than pushed my hand away and bent down to my ear. "No more foreplay, I can't wait that long." he whispered. Gray positioned himself in front of me than slowly moved inside causing me to lose all sense around me. Nothing matter anymore, expect me and him. He picked up the pace, going deeper and faster each thrust he took.

"Mhm baby you feel so good, nice and tight." He grunted as I moaned loudly. I could tell Gray was trying to control himself, he was waiting for me to come first. His face gripped down, sucking on each nipple roughly.

"Gray sama!" I moaned scratching his back.

I could feel myself getting close, Gray whispered dirty little words that I loved to hear. "Ahhhh Gray!" I moaned while he grunted.

I sat up exhausted but Gray had other plans as she spun me around and bending me over the table. He pushed himself in quickly and went as fast and as deep as he could. "Ahhhh!" I cried out in pure pleasure. "I'm so close baby, holy fuck!" he grunted as I felt warm liquid inside me. He pulled out than grabbed his boxers and pulled them on along with his jeans.

"That was the best sex that we've had in awhile." Gray breathed heavily. I nodded in agreement, "you're right." I smiled. I fixed my hair in the window seeing how it was dark than pulled down my skirt and zipped up my shirt. Gray and I both walked out of the dining room with all our friends sat waiting for us. "You guy's were in there long enough!" Lucy commented. Natsu nodded. "Yeah, what were you doing?" We both remained quiet. Erza chuckled, "I think I have an idea, what they were doing." Loke scoffed. "Juvia is too innocent for that." I nodded in agreement while Gray kissed my cheek.

A/N- Ahh I loved writing this chapter but I'm not so sure why! I also have a list made of when all my stories are going to be updated.

• Ten Steps To Loving Juvia Lockser- Wednesday

• Good For You- Thursday

• Frozen Ashes- Thursday

•Would You Like A Piece Of Me With Your Coffe- Friday

I'm also posting a brand new story very soon which will be posted Saturday, so stay tuned for that! :)


	19. Chapter 19

19.

"The flowers were suppose to be blue, pink and white, not blue, pink and fucking red!" Juvia shouted in her kitchen rubbing her temples over the stress of getting married today. She had ordered particular colours for their wedding flowers and the florist fooled it up. There she sat on a stool almost in the verge of tears, her hair in rollers and freshly beautiful makeup done.

"Why am I even getting married to him? He's been a asshole to me since I've met him until the past two years and now I'm about to hand myself over to spend the rest of my life with him? Why are you letting me do something like that?!" Juvia cried into Lucy's shoulder. The other girls couldn't help but giggle over Juvia stressing out, most of them had already went through it so they knew she would eventually get like this. Cana slammed down a bottle of fancy wine and pushed it towards Juvia. "We're letting you marry him because you love him. Now drink up!" Cana chuckled. Juvia wipe her tears than looked in the camera on her phone to see if any makeup spilled. "I'll bring them back and get them to fix them, don't stress over it!" Lisanna smiled picking the flowers up and leaving once again.

Juvia sat back down on the stool and sighed. "What if he get's cold feet at the aisle and walks out on me?" Lucy grabbed Juvia's hands and laid them in her lap. "You gotta stop thinking like that okay, just focus on getting married to him and have a good time. Don't worry!" Juvia nodded slowly. "Do you want anything to eat?" Levy asked. Juvia shook her head. "I don't want to look fat!" Cana chuckled than patted Juvia on the shoulder. "You won't look fat, Lucy and Levy will but their preggers so that's different!"

"Gee thanks Cana." Lucy said sarcastically. Juvia giggled than smiled at her friends. They were just hours away from the wedding and Juvia was so nervous, something so small could go wrong but could lead to a big deal. She was trying to calm down and be relaxed for her friends, she thought she was doing pretty good seeing how Lucy basically had a break down just moments before having to walk down the aisle because Natsu had told her she put on a little bit of weight but didn't know she was pregnant at that time and Levy smashed every glass in the room before she got married because Gajeel walked in on her half naked and told her to forget the wedding dress and just wear that. "Is Mirajane with the guy's?" Juvia asked. Meredy nodded. "She's helping them all out, oh and Lyon also showed up so I don't know who Gray picked out as best man." Juvia let out another heavy sigh, she told him to pick out a best man before their wedding day but no, he wanted to wait to make there were no hard feelings. "Come on, let's take out your hair and see how it looks." Lucy said. "I wonder how Gray is doing." Juvia said out loud. "I'm sure he's just hanging out and having a beer." Cana smiled. "If I know Gray, he's probably well relaxed." Erza said walking through the door with the bridesmaids dresses.

"Do I look okay?" Gray asked Mirajane for about the tenth time within the span of a half hour. She rolled her eyes than nodded. "Yes Gray! Just don't go near any food or liquids!" Gray looked at the woman as if she'd gone crazy. "Mirajane, I have to eat and drink. I'm a growing man." Gray exclaimed. "Food sounds really good right about now." Natsu complained rubbing his belly in a circle. Loke simply laughed at the two men in amusement while Lyon remained silent. "Well don't eat anything messy and behave yourself, this is a very stressful day for Juvia so if it get's back to her that something bad happened than she'll have a mental breakdown." Mirajane ordered.

Natsu scoffed. "Women stress over weddings too much, if it happens than it happens." Mirajane laughed loudly turning the attention towards her while she hemmed Gajeel's pants. "I'm sorry, the memory of when you told all the guy's to keep themselves under control because Lucy would freak if anything went wrong came to my mind." Gray grabbed Natsu's cheek teasing him. Jellal then suddenly came back in along with Silver. "I got our ties." Jellal smiled laying the box down. Mirajane handed Gajeel his pants to go put on while she tied Gray's tie and fixed him up. "You look cute!" Mirajane said turning him towards the mirror. He admired himself in the mirror and let out a sigh of relief. "So long as Juvia likes the way I look than fine." Everyone heard whimpering and turned towards Silver who had a box of tissues in his hand. "You look so nice, like a true man." Silver cried. Gray scoffed as the rest of the guy's chuckled at his dad crying. "It's just a tux old man." Gray huffed out taking out his phone and going to the corner of the room so nobody would hear. "Imagine what Juvia is going to look like! I need a hug!" Siver sobbed grabbing Jellal and pulling him in for a hug.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Gray said softly.

"Hi, what are you doing? please tell me nothing went wrong? There fighting over whose best man aren't they?" Juvia asked getting more and more stressed as she talked.

"No, I just missed your voice. I'm not going to see you for another three hours." Gray said.

"I miss you as well, my hair and makeup went well though, they got the flowers wrong but Lisanna is gone to get them fixed." Juvia said quickly.

Gray could tell that she was nervous and it would probably do the girl good to hear his voice. "Don't stress out too much okay? I need big bright smiles all day and especially tonight after you officially take my last name." He heard her giggle and that's what he was aiming for. "Ima go now, dad is here crying like a baby." Gray chuckled. Juvia laughed and could hear Cana's voice in the background. "I love you." she said sweetly. "Love you."

Gray turned around towards the guy's and Mirajane who all wore smug grins. "Juvia babydoll, I miss your voice." Natsu mocked even though Gray didn't say it like that. "Shut up jerks." Gray growled. Mirajane giggled than took out the best man tie. "Whose the best man?" she asked. Gray felt a cold shiver down his spine. "Well uh, Look I love all of you guy's and you all mean well-

"Don't get all gay on us." Loke chuckled. "Well I think that Natsu should be my best man." Gray said patting Loke on the back. "Time now to choose! I'm suppose to write a speech!" Natsu barked at his best friend. "Why not have two best men?" Mirajane asked. Gray cocked an eyebrow at Mirajane. "That's a thing?" She nodded sweetly. "I'm sure Lyon doesn't mind not being one of them right?" Lyon simply nodded. "You're lucky I'm here, let Natsu and Loke both be best man."

Gray ran over and walked hugged. "Thanks man, alright so I need another gold tie." Gray said but Loke stopped him and hauled one out of his pocket. "I figured I'd be best man so I bought an extra gold tie in case I wasted one of my first one." Everyone laughed at Loke's dumbass thinking.

"You look absolutely beautiful Juvia." Meredy smiled wiping a tear from her eye. Juvia looked at herself in the body mirror and smiled, she actually looked and felt beautiful. Her blue curly locks flowed down her chest while half of her hair was pinned up. She admired her pale smooth leg and peaked out from her dress, Gray was going to love it. "Gray is gonna come in his pants when he sees you!" Cana chuckled. All the girls looked beautiful as well in their bridesmaid dresses. Juvia was just moments away from getting married to Gray and she was sweating more than she ever has before. Gajeel walked in with his hands in his pockets and gave Juvia a smile. "You look really nice." Juvia smiled and him and gave him a hug. "Thanks." He pushed her off than folded his arms. "Are you ready? I think they're closing the church doors now?" Gajeel asked. Juvia let out a edgy sigh. "I don't think I can do this but what if we get up their and he can't do this? What if we aren't ready?!" Juvia cried. Gajeel grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "You've loved this man since you've been a teenager and even when he was being stupid you waited for him and accepted his love. With regards to Gray, the guy can't wait to see how beautiful you look. He wouldn't even eat because he didn't want to spill anything on his tux to prevent you from breaking down."

Juvia smiled at Gajeel, wiping the little tears that flowed down her cheek. "Juvia, everyone is ready when you are!" Meredy whispered than left quickly. She looked at Gajeel than took deep breaths. "Wait who walked Gray down the aisle?" Gajeel asked confused. Juvia let out another sigh. "Erza did, she was always a mother like figure to him." Gajeel nodded than put his arm out for Juvia to hook her hands onto. "I'm so nervous Gajeel." Juvia frowned hooking onto his arm. Gajeel chuckled and started to walk forward. "If I did it than you sure can." She smiled at his words and her legs didn't shake as much as they were before. Gajeel looked down at Juvia, giving her a reassuring smile before they came in sight of everybody as they all started to stand. Everybody was looking at her, did she look okay? Was everything perfect?

She looked up at Gray who had a surprised look on his face. Did he think she looked beautiufl? What if the dress is too much? Is he having regrets? Juvia's mind was going a hundred thoughts in mere seconds, she never thought this day would come.

He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked and she was all his after tonight. The dress she wore, with the slit in the leg, it just suited her so well. Gray was finding it hard to stand on his legs the more he looked at her. He was afraid that he'd get cold feet or that she would but no, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman. She came face to face with Gray and he gave her a small smile, Juvia couldn't wait to get married. The Minister spoke up and continued to speak the usual words you would at a wedding than asked for the couple to say their vows. Gray went first and held Juvia's hand along with the ring that would be soon slipped onto her finger.

"I know I've been a lot to handle these past years, with ignoring your affections and just being a cruel person to you, but I'm happy that I found you again because I never realized how much I needed you or how big of a role you played in my life until these past three years, I'm not the stereotypical boyfriend and I won't be the stereotypical husband. I'm no good at keeping promises but I can promise you that I will love you forever because you have been my world, my rock and my everything. This is the last time that I get to say your last name but I love you Juvia Lockser."

Juvia had tears rolling down her cheeks while Gray slipped the ring on her finger. Everybody remained quiet but you could tell that they were all silently crying or just smiling. The Minister handed Juvia to ring to slip on Gray's finger than looked into his eyes with nothing but passionate love.

"I knew since the day I met you that you were going to be trouble. You literally had me crazy in love with you no matter how much you rejected me. It was a true miracle when you knocked on my door that day for the first time in three years, all those feelings that I had locked up for you, started to get free and took my heart all over again. I regret nothing these past six years and I know I'm not perfect but I will always be here for you and will love you for eternity. I'm just as crazy in love with you as I was the first day we met. I love you Gray Fullbuster."

At this point, the couple could hear there friends and family sobbing over both their vows while Juvia slipped the ring on Gray's finger. Silver was the loudest of them all, he truly couldn't help it. He didn't even expect to be alive to see his son get married but he was there in the front row, watching him being the happiest of a man that he'd ever seen from Gray.

"You may kiss the bride." the Minister said.

Gray wasted no time after that pulling Juvia in for the most passionate kiss that he ever gave her. Everyone cheered while Gray and Juvia turned towards everyone.

After taking more wedding pictures than what Gray expected, they all went to the venue where Gray and Juvia would dance even though his stomach was ready to eat itself. They did a simple waltz which was of Juvia's choosing and easy for Gray to dance too. Once they all sat down, Natsu was getting up to say his best man speech while Loke had already had his written since two months ago. "For everybody who knows me, I don't really write speeches so I'll make this short and sweet. I knew Gray liked Juvia from the start, I mean who keeps a crazy obsessed girl around them at all times if you don't feel something for them? When he met her again, we spent many days at the bar talking about how Gray thought she was pretty, or how hot she looked in something today. To get to the point, I couldn't think of any two people who belong together more and I wish you both the best." Natsu said than sat down while Loke stood. "Now all you may now that I'm Gray's best friend, the handsome Loke who still remains single with the number 1- ***-***-*** but were here to talk about these two lovely people. Now it's been clear to me that Gray and Juvia wanted to get into each others pants from day one but it obviously took longer than that but it's all good because they now love each other. In all honestly, I do wish you two the best and I hope to be a god father in the near future." Loke said raising his wine glass.

Gray gave Loke a small smile while Juvia simply nodded. "Thank you Loke, it means a lot." Juvia smiled while Loke nodded proudly. When they all ate and such, Lucy and the other surprised Gray and Juvia by giving them the key to a expensive hotel room which they couldn't believe.

They drove to the hotel and Gray carried her to their room trying to unlock the door at the same time. When they opened the door there was a large heart shaped bed in the middle. "This is the honeymoon suite." Juvia chuckled. Gray scoffed, folding his jacket down his arms to take it off, showing off his black tux vest. "I guess I can't complain seeing how they all chipped in and paid for it." Gray said opening one of the dresser drawers to see them filled with different kinda of sex toys and another filled with condoms for newly weds who don't want children right away or ever.

Gray felt two small hands on his shoulders, he turned around pushing Juvia on the large bed. "As beautiful as you look especially in that dress, I can't wait to get you out of and mess up your hair and makeup." Gray chuckled leaning down and attaching his lips to his wife. "I've been waiting for this all day as well." she breathed heavy with her chest falling up and down quicker than usual. She felt his hands snake around her back and begin to unzip all the way down to her butt, where the zipper stopped. Juvia wiggle out of her dress than gently lay it down on the large red circle chair.

"So Mrs. Fullbuster, would you like to be on top or bottom?" Gray teased while Juvia unbutton his tux vest, throwing it on the floor. "Both." she whispered close to his ear, nibbling on the outside. "Ouh my, I think I can deal with getting the best of both positions." Gray winked than pushing her down on the bed with her arms pinned by his hands.

"You're in for one hell of a ride, Mrs. Fullbuster."

A/N: AHHH OKAY SO I'm super super super sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks. One of my parents went in for unexpected surgery, I was so stressed out that I completely forgot about my updates! Thankfully, everything has went normal but I'm constantly helping them out and getting ready to go back to my last year of school along with spending my last week of summer with my bf and friends. Anyways, I'm again so sorry but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also want to thank everyone who left me reviews because they honestly mean the world to me. I had started this new story called "She's Off Limits" and also, I'm starting a new story very soon.

Take Car 3


	20. Chapter 20

20.

"Uh Juvia ... Fuck!" Gray grunted out as he felt his warm liquids move into Juvia. Their chests were both heavy along with extremely sweaty bodies that stuck to one another. Gray pulled out of Juvia than led down beside her with a satisfied smile.

"That was amazing." Juvia mumbled turning over and covering her face in Gray's toned chest. Gray simply moved his hand to her small back and rubbed up and down. She evenually popped up, blue locks flying everywhere while turning towards her nightstand.

"It's seven o' clock Gray, let's get up." Juvia said sitting up. He admired her now long blue locks that were reaching down her spine while her long pale legs were buckled and laid out. Gray sat up, sweeping some of her hair out of the way to land a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. "Only if I can join you in the shower." he said in a rather raspy voice, a voice of need. Juvia chuckled than moved herself over to the edge of the bed, still back on to him. "We'll be both late for work if you do that and besides, I'm not even that horny." Juvia proclaimed standing up but than two large hands came in from behind her and groped her large breasts causing her to squeal out in pleasure. "I know when I do that it drives you crazy so I think you're just as horny as before." Gray smirked as he walked out of their master bedroom than towards their bathroom. He heard Juvia's footsteps quickly walking towards him. "That was a dirty trick!" Juvia whined making a fake pouty face up at Gray.

"Sorry about that, allow me to make it up to you." Gray said gently with lustful eyes. Juvia wrapped her arms around her neck, kicking the bathroom door shut.

"Yes Please."

Gray loosened up the first three buttons of his dress shirt, sizing himself up than making his way towards the stairs. Juvia was in getting dressed so Gray figured he'd give her privacy for at least that.

He had through four waffles in the toaster along with cutting up apples and bananas for their breakfast. Gray laid a cup of coffee next to his plate and a cup of tea next to Juvia's. This is how just about every morning of the married couple went. Gray and Juvia would have one or two rounds of sex than get ready for work but not without teasing and joking around with one another. Gray knew Juvia was happy with this just as much as he was but something had been stressing her out and of course he knew the answer to that but didn't see the point in mentioning it to her at the moment because Juvia won't listen to an_ybody about it.

After four months of marriage and four months of trying for a child, the couple seemed they weren't having any luck. Juvia had went to the doctor, getting checked for cancer and such but they couldn't find a thing and told her to keep trying because it can take a while. Gray kept telling Juvia to not worry and that everything will work out on it's own but convincing that girl was the hardest task that Gray has ever had to face. She would often tell him that maybe it's because when she was a teenager, she kept saying that she would never had a child and that it was karma fucking her over. Gray would tell Juvia that it was foolishness but he knew that she didn't one hundred percent believe him. Gray just thought that it was just taking awhile, he was pretty content with or without kids. He loves waking up to a horny and energetic Juvia along with him having all the energy in the world as well. They weren't up all hours in the night, nor did they have to find a babysitter to pay everyday. However with positives there were also negatives, he wanted to be a father, have somebody to keep his genes going, somebody to buy tons of cute presents for, somebody to love and cuddle knowing that the child was half of him and half of Juvia.

These days everyone seemed to be getting pregnant besides Juvia which made her extremely upset. Lucy still pregnant and ready to bust at any minute along with little Igneel who wasn't so little anymore, Gajeel and Levy now having two children and expecting a third, Lyon and Meredy ended up getting together at Gray and Juvia's wedding than quickly wanting to start a family, Meredy was now expecting. Surprisingly Erza was even pregnant now with Jellal's baby. Gray and Juvia both yearned for the excitement of expecting like their friends but luck was just not on their side.

Juvia entered their kitchen wearing a blue blouse along with dark denim skinny jeans with blue heels. She walked over and kissed Gray's lips. "Thank you for breakfast darling." Gray smirked than kissed her neck playfully. They ate and talked about their days work that they both had ahead of them. The dishes were thrown in the dishwasher as Gray and Juvia rushed out to their cars. Before Juvia could get inside her gray car, Gray pulled her close to him. Her facial expression looked confused. Gray leaned down, kissing her lips passionately. " I love you and don't worry okay?" he asked cupping her right cheek. Juvia closed her eyes for a moment than smiled and looked up at her husband. "I love you and I'll try my best not too." she assured. Gray made his way towards his black car than made a kissy face at Juvia before getting in.

"When was the last time you checked?" Meredy asked Juvia as she rolled her chair over to Juvia's desk. Luckily, Juvia and Meredy both worked in the same building so Juvia had a friend to talk to at work. Juvia thought for a moment about when the last time she had taken a pregnancy test. "Two weeks ago, I haven't had any morning sickness yet but I have a doctors appointment next week for a check up." Juvia said sadly. Meredy rubbed the girls back than smiled. "Stressing out over having a baby won't help when it comes to conceiving a baby. Also, why don't you get Gray to get his sperm checked."

Juvia cocked an eyebrow in confusion at her pink haired friend who had a slight baby bump showing. "Well you've been checked for problems that could affect having a baby and nothing showed up so maybe it's Gray's sperm. He could have too little of a sperm count or something." Meredy shrugged at her friend. Juvia nodded her head to agree. "That would be nice for him to get done but you know how Gray how is, he'll say no, tell me their is nothing wrong with his sperm than proceed to screw the hell out of me." Juvia smirked towards Meredy who knew how Gray was and that's exactly how it would go. Meredy rubbed her belly in thought than sprung back towards Juvia again. "Gray wants to be a father though, so maybe he will go get checked in case he really is the reason that you guy's aren't able to conceive." Meredy said proudly over the fact that she had came up with such a theory. Juvia laid her cheek in the palm of her hand and sighed. "Probably, I just want to get pregnant with his child."

Loke looked at Gray in confusion as he listened to his friend talk about his baby making problems. He did care but he wanted to make Gray feel better about having no babies in the household. "Why would you complain about something like that? I think having a kid around sucks, I mean you can't have sex when you want, you'll be tired all the time, you have to change shit full diapers, you have to feed them gross smelling mush and did I mention that you can't have sex all the time? Before you know it, it'll be like blowjob week forever!" Loke nodded his head throwing a darts at the dartboard in Gray's office. "Loke you don't understand. Juvia wants this more than anything and for some reason, I can't seem to give it to her." Gray sighed leaning back in his chair, running his hands threw his hair. Loke frowned at his friend, he actually felt bad for Gray. He wanted a child more than anything along with his sweet wife but for some reason they weren't able too. "Have you ever thought of getting checked?" Loke asked throwing another dart.

Gray wheeled his chair over to his desk, shaking his head. "It never came to my mind that I could be the problem." Gray exclaimed. Loke turned towards Gray than threw another dart almost getting bullseye. "Well maybe do that, it can't hurt right?" Loke asked. Gray simply shrugged, he didn't care about getting checked if it meant knowing why Juvia couldn't get pregnant. He wanted to be a father much more than he led on to be.

Juvia entered the large empty and cold house that she shared with Gray. She kicked her heels off than walked into the kitchen throwing her bag down onto one of the stools beside the counter. She was pretty exhausted today, after thinking about Gray being the problem of their failed attempts to get pregnant. Juvia knew that he wanted to be a father more than he had told her and for him to maybe be the problem broke her heart. She would much rather be the problem than Gray.

Juvia heard their front door open and close quickly. She took off her work clothes than pulled her silky black robe around her, tying it up loosely. Gray was in the kitchen setting down his things than spotted his adoring wife leaning against the doorframe to the living room while she smirked at him. "Coming home after a long day than seeing you looking like that makes my heart beat faster. You look beautiful." Gray smiled taking off his coat. "I was going to cook supper for us but I figured you picked up something on the way and I'm not hungry." Juvia said walking in the living room. Gray followed her, undoing all the buttons on his light blue dress shirt than sitting down on the couch next to her.

"So I made a doctors appointment to get checked for any possible reason as to why I might not be getting you pregnant." Gray said rather quietly. Juvia looked surprised, had Meredy called him and told him? Did she tell Lyon who call him? It didn't matter that much though, he made the decision to get checked which was all that mattered. "That's good, you never know right?" Juvia asked with a small smile. Gray kissed her lips. "You're right."

Juvia quickly shook her head while waiting for her doctor to come in for her check up to see if she was pregnant. Although Juvia had her doubts, you never know. Gray was also still waiting on a call to get back the results from his tests that he took to see if there was anything wrong down below. Gray offered to come with Juvia but she told him not to and to go to work instead. He had an important business meeting today and she wouldn't want him to miss it because of a check up. The door creeped open, walking in Juvia's doctor who had long brown locks and a really nice smile. She was a nice woman and didn't mind Juvia coming in for regular check ups to see if she was pregnant. "Hello Mrs. Fullbuster, how are you feeling today?" Doctor Trumpet asked sweetly looking down into Juvia's file. Juvia clenched her black purse which sat on her lap. "I'm okay, I could be better but I could be worse." Juvia frowned knowing the answer to her results. "I see, well Mrs. Fullbuster we do have your results back from your tests. Have you been experiencing any nausea or morning sickness?" Doctor Trumpet asked looking at Juvia. Juvia shook her head. "Just a loss of appetite."

Doctor Trumpet nodded her head than smiled sweetly. "Well Mrs. Fullbuster, I have some good news. The results of your test that you took show all positive signs of pregnancy which means that you are pregnant." Juvia's eyes widen than pinched herself in the arm to make sure this wasn't a dream. "Really? Can you say it again?" Juvia asked still unsure. The doctor laughed at Juvia. "Mrs. Juvia Fullbuster, you are pregnant."

Nothing could have ruined that moment for her. She was actually pregnant, months and months of trying and she's finally pregnant with Gray's baby. "Oh my god! I have to tell Gray!" Juvia cried. Doctor Trumpet smiled at the blue haired girl and handed her tissues which Juvia happily took. "You'll probably soon be experiencing morning sickness but we can start having regular check ups to guide your pregnancy."

Juvia smiled than ran over and hugged her doctor. "Thank you! Thank you!" she cried than running out of the hospital and making her way towards Gray's work.

"And so therefore with these blueprints, we can build a brand new pipe system through the building in a more efficient way." Gray spoke pointing one finger at his blueprints while his other hand in his pocket. The six men who sat listening clapped and agreed with Gray's creative idea for a new pipping system. "Excellent work Fullbuster." his boss said shaking his hand. "Thank you sir." Gray said mannerly than talking to the men who wanted his blueprints.

Just as the men were about to leave, the doors flew open, causing everyone to stare at the girl who had ran in towards Gray. "Juvia what are you doing here?" Gray asked confused and laughing nervously in front of the important business men. Juvia panted heavy trying to regain her breath to speak. It was an awkward situation to be in, especially when his boss and the other six men were just as confused as him. "We're going to be parents!" Juvia shouted happily. Gray cocked an eyebrow but smiled. "What?" he asked. Juvia giggled than smiled up at him. "I'm pregnant!" Juvia squealed. Gray smiled large than picked Juvia up in his arms, twirling her around. "That's wonderful, I can't wait to become a dad!" Gray said excitedly.

Juvia laid her head on the toilet seat, moaning out in pain. She was far to familiar with a feeling close to this but not exactly the same. Gray walked in the bathroom, on his phone than kneeling down and rubbing her back. "Sorry Natsu, Juvia is feeling sick again and I don't want to push her." Gray exclaimed over the phone than hanging up. Juvia had tears in her eyes while grabbing Gray's hand tightly. "We can still go, just give me a minute." Juvia grunted trying to get up. Gray slowly picked Juvia up and laid her down on their bed. "No it's fine, Juvia you're pregnant now so you know that you can't wear yourself out." Gray argued. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, he bent down and kissed her lips passionately. "Are you going to the party?" Juvia asked cupping Gray's cheek.

Gray scoffed. "Of course not, I'm not leaving my pregnant wife here alone. I want to be with you during this pregnancy at every step of the way." Juvia smiled at her husband for such concern of her. "Thank you Gray, that's very sweet of you."

The raven haired man cuddled into his wife, slightly rubbing her stomach with his hand. "I love you and our baby." Gray said watching his hand move slowly up and down Juvia's still flat stomach. Juvia cuddled her face into his. "I feel the same."

Around four am it hit her, it her really

hard. Juvia slowly sat up and rubbed her now hungry belly. She got up as quietly as possible and not to wake her sleeping husband than walked downstairs and looked through their fridge. "I need to try to eat healthy for our baby." she whispered to herself. Juvia grabbed an apple and an orange than walked over to the counter, only to see her husband standing at the living room doorframe wearing a smug grin. "Natsu told me that you'd be waking up at strange times." Gray chuckled walking over towards Juvia. The blue haired girl blushed than smiled down while she went to take the knife to cut the apple but Gray took it from her. "Now Now, I don't want you cutting yourself." Juvia stared at Gray confused as to why he had taken away the knife, she would have done it if she wasn't pregnant. She admired his tone tan chest, Juvia could see his boxer waist band slightly higher than his blue plaid pyjamas pants. He looked extremely hot and fuckable? She auddnely had to the urge to have sex with him on their kitchen floor right here and right now. Why was she feeling like this all of a sudden? Was it her hormones? She couldn't be sex deprived seeing how they had it almost everyday. Gray laid down the knife and pushed the fruit filled plate towards Juvia. "Here you are darl-

Before Gray could finish his sentence, Juvia had tackled him on the ground and was now straddling him on their cold kitchen floor. "Grayyyyyyyyyy." Juvia whined in a rather flirty tone. Gray's hands instantly found her hips and they latched on. "Yes my dear?" he asked with a smug grin. Juvia untied her robe showing her braless chest and black panties. "I need you." she whispered while her hands slowly went up his chest. This was one of the momwnts tjat Gray has been waiting for, with him being a father-to-be and not knowing much about it, Gray decided to invest in some parenting books for men and ask his best friend Natsu of soon two children. The books had all sorts of information about pregnancy and being a father. Natsu had told him that Juvia would get extremely horny eventually, it would be just sex, sex, sex and more sex. That had Gray really excited because he could finally help her through her pregnancy. He knew that he was there for her all the time and does what he can but he couldn't stop her from throwing up which was two or three times a day or her crazy hormones from happy to sad and the strange cravings to come. Of course now he could help her out, even if it was with his head below.

"Come get me." Gray whispered than pulled her down for their lips to attach.

A/N- Sorry I'm super slow updating, so many things have been going on in my life. My mom had surgery so I'm helping her out, I have tons of homework, I'm looking for a graduation dress, I'm sending applications to schools and I also have a boyfriend whom I love to spend time with! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I promise you that I will have chapter 21 posted by the end of the week!

Thank you all for the lovely reviews and likes and favourites! I love you all 3 :)


	21. Chapter 21

21.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Loke asked as his jaw dropped while looking at his raven haired friend from across the table. Gray proudly smiled and nodded. "Lucy wasn't even that horny." Natsu mumbled taking a sip of his beer. Gray simply laughed at his two friends, it was true, ever since Juvia had gotten pregnant it was constant sex, before work, after work, two times a night and he would even meet up with her during his dinner break just to fulfill her needs. "Lucky bastard, and you have it everywhere?" Loke continued to ask in amazement. "Not everywhere, just places around our house, the back seat of both our vehicles, my office." Gray shrugged secretly proud. "And they said being pregnant sucks." Loke scoffed.

Natsu and Gray both looked at one another than stared back at Loke. "Yeah the sex is great and you're girl is pregnant with your child but those hormones can change so damn quickly. Lucy through a vase at me one night because I told her that she can't keep up with me during sex because she was developing a belly." Natsu informed his friends who both rolled their eyes at the pink haired man. Gray finished off his beer than grabbed his jacket. "I gotta go, Juvia is waiting for me." Natsu winked while Loke nudged him. "Hell yeah." Gray cheered as he walked out of the bar.

Juvia pulled up next to Gray's car in their driveway than grabbed her shopping bags in the back seat. She had went out and bought some nice maternal clothes with Lucy and Levy. Although she only had a small baby bump, as she get's bigger it will be hard for her to get out and just go where she wants so she didn't have to worry about clothes for those times.

The blue haired woman opened the white door with silver linings than kicked it shut and walking in while calling Gray's name. Juvia wanted nothing more than to come home, have amazing sex with her husband than sleep. This has been the most horny she's ever been and Gray always loved to assist her in helping her out work that problem. "Babe I'm home, you better prepare yourself because I'm going to suck your dick so hard tha-

Juvia stopped in her steps as she stared at her raven haired husband with a smug grin on his face while Silver sat beside Gray with his foot on his other leg and an arm led across the couch. "Hello Juvia, lovely seeing you." Silver smirked. Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire, this was so embarrassing! "Um Hell-o Silver, how are yo-u doing?" Juvia stuttered with red cheeks and an obvious fake smile. Silver chuckled while Gray patted a seat next to him. Juvia sat down next to Gray who played with Juvia's hair. "No need to feel embarrassed in your own home my dear, besides I visited unexpectedly." Silver said bending down towards the coffee table to take a sip of his coffee. "Dad came to see how we were doing with the baby on the way and such." Gray smiled at his wife.

All embarrassment that she had felt earlier was forgotten when Gray kissed her cheek and how she felt thankful that Silver came to see how they were doing. "Now I'm no expert on all this but I do know a few things about pregnancy and raising a child." Silver smiled. Juvia looked at Gray who had a small smile than at her father-in-law. "Thank you, we do appreciate it though." Juvia spoke in a small voice.

Silver went upstairs and made himself comfortable in the spare bedroom where he would be staying. Juvia was cooking supper with Gray by her side to make sure she was okay. Juvia kept cutting peppers, Gray had kept staring at her. "Something wrong?" Juvia asked meeting his eyes for a moment than she went back to cutting. He gave her a light smile, "You're finally starting to show." Juvia stopped what she had been doing then lifted up her shirt to look at her small baby bump that was forming. Gray's cold hand touched her belly causing her to jump a little. "I can't wait till you get bigger, than maybe feel the baby kicking." Gray smiled looking up at Juvia. "Me either, I've been doing good though. I've been eating extremely healthy and no cravings as of yet." Juvia cheered. Gray laughed loudly, kissing her lips. She loved these moments with Gray, where he would naturally laugh, let loose and actually give her a true smile and a passionate kiss on her lips.

Gray moved themselves over and picked Juvia up, sitting her on the counter top looking up into her blue orbs. "I love you." Gray said proudly making Juvia giggle, pecking his lips. Gray drew circles around her hips giving Juvia a smile that she loved. "I love you." Juvia went to speak until they heard a scoff coming from the other side of the kitchen. Silver walked over, taking the knife and cutting the peppers as Juvia was before. "Go upstairs you kids, I'll cook supper." Silver offered winking at Gray. Juvia began to protest until Gray picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Come on, dad offered to finish supper so we can fuck, don't complain." Gray chuckled causing Juvia to hit him and kick her legs back and fourth for using such language in front of his father.

Once they got upstairs, Gray pushed Juvia up against the bathroom door kissing her neck and roaming his hands all over her body. Juvia grabbed a hold of Gray's hand and led him to their bedroom. Gray hoist her up than threw her down on their bed. Juvia's giggles filled the air while Gray left sloppy kisses all over her face. They both took a breather for a second, their chests were heavy while they both stared at one another. "It feels wrong to do something like this when your father is downstairs." Juvia commented running her hands through his messy raven hair. "You worry too much, he doesn't mind and it's not like dads real innocent." He chuckled pulling her baggy sweater off over her head than attacking her chest with kisses. Juvia moaned loudly while Gray groped her through her bra. She gripped his shirt and pulled it up over his head than began to unbuckle his belt and pulled down his jeans which Gray happily kicked off. Juvia put her legs in the air for Gray to pull off her leggings which was a lot harder than Gray had expected. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear and slowly kissed her already swollen lips. Her hands roamed up and down his toned stomach while one of Gray's hands cupped Juvia's breasts in under her bra, the other one lifted up her leg. She moaned loudly which made Gray smirk into her pale skin. He always realized that in their most intimate times that he truly did love this woman. Everything about her was just ... perfect. Now she was carrying his child. His life couldn't be any better. Gray was just about to pull down her purple panties until Juvia shot up and jumped off their bed quickly. He supported himself up on his elbow and figured he'd wait to ask what that was all about until he heard her from the bathroom. Gray ran into their bathroom quickly than kneeled down beside her, rubbing her back softly.

"I'm sorry, I totally just ruined the mood." Juvia breathed heavy than laying her head on the toilet seat and turning towards Gray. Her husband simply continued to rub her back and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it. Sex can wait." Gray smiled. Juvia gave him a hazed smile, she grabbed his hand and intertwined it in hers. "Please don't leave me." she whined. Gray sat her up than leaned against the wall with her fragile body in his arms. Everything was calm and peaceful until Silver knocked on the door and poked his head in. "Is Juvia alright?" he asked worried, now opening the door fully. Gray shook his head and looked down at the woman resting in his arms. "Yeah but she still gets sick and she's tired all the time." Silver chuckled than sat down against the doorframe with his legs stretched out and crossed. "That's very normal, you know when your mother was pregnant with you, she has morning sickness everyday. I'd be so scared and I'd often stay by her side like you're doing." Silver said with great pride. Gray looked up at the ceiling and smiled, his dad was a total dork, pretty annoying but he also meant well. "Thanks dad, for coming and offering to help." Gray said sitting up and carrying Juvia bridal style. "Well my parents and Mika's parents were very much against the pregnancy so we were on our own for awhile. I'd hate for you too to be as well." Silver said leaning against the doorframe while Gray put Juvia to bed.

A few days after Juvia had thrown up the first night that Silver had stayed, Juvia was walking downtown the fall coloured leaves street of Magnolia with one her husbands best friends Loke to attend her doctors appointment. Gray had a important business merger while Natsu and Lucy had their own doctors appointment for their own baby, Gajeel and Levy were gone shopping , Erza and Jellal were both working and Silver was catching up with Lyon. It's not like Juvia mind Loke's company but she couldn't really find anything to talk about with him. Loke was simply making sure Juvia was close and give her a small smile then continuing to text on his phone. "What time is your appointment?" Loke asked dialling a number on his phone. Juvia pulled out her own phone and stared at the time. "It's at three so we have fifteen minutes." Loke gave her a nod than proceed to talk on the phone with ... Gray. "Yeah buddy, we'll just take a taxi and-

"No, do you know how many miscarriages happen due to taxi accidents?! Well I do and there high so take the subway or something!" Gray shouted so loud that even Juvia to pick out muffles from the busy street. Loke pulled the phone away from his ear than rolled his eyes putting the phone back up to his ear. "Relax Gray, I promised you that I'd look after and protect your wife and baby." Loke said calmly with a smile. Juvia smiled at him knowing that Gray was worried about her and their child and well, Loke actually cared. Loke shoved the phone in his pocket than grabbed Juvia's hand and slowly walking out by the side walk. Loke raised his hand for a taxi to stop which the next one did.

They both sat inside the taxi in pure silence, Juvia simply text Gray and Lucy while it seemed Loke was trying to work things out with a woman he had slept with. Juvia eventually put her phone in her purse while Loke shoved his in his pocket. "Thank you for coming with me, I know you have a busy schedule as everyone else." Juvia said quietly and never taking her eyes off her little baby bump. Loke wrapped an arm around Juvia in a playful way. "Anything for Gray's wife and baby." he chuckled.

Suddenly the taxi driver began to swerve the car violently, Loke began to shout loudly and asking what was happening in pure confusion. For Juvia, the world was spinning and she wanted nothing more than to throw up. The driver yelled back at Loke but Juvia couldn't mange to pick sense out of any of it. "JUVIA!" Loke shouted wrapping his arms around her tightly and than there was nothing but darkness.

Gray slammed his car door so hard that it was probably heard by everyone in the huge parking lot. He was furious, upset, worried and stressed, Gray was going to kill Loke for taking Juvia in a taxi when he told him what would happen but no he had to go ahead and trust Loke to only find disappointment. Gray spotted Gajeel, Levy, Erza and Jellal in the waiting room. Erza jumped up right away to give him a hug but Gray shrugged her off, he didn't need a hug, he needed to know his wife, baby and best friend were okay. "Juvia is still being tended too and Lucy went into labour." Levy informed Gray who stared blankly at hallway ahead. "I'm going to kill Loke." Gray growled clenching his fists. If he were too lose Juvia and the baby, what life would he have left? "Calm down Gray, Loke meant no harm." Jellal tried to reassure him but there was no getting through his head. "I told him not to take her in a taxi, so many miscarriages happen but he goes ahead and puts my wife and baby in danger because walking or taking the subway was too difficult for him." Gray snarled than sat down roughly in one of the waiting chairs. Erza sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know that's not true, I'm sure Loke has a reasonable answer as to why. Now Jellal and I are going to see if Lucy has delivered their baby yet and don't lose your shit." she warned than hooking onto Jellal's arm and finding the elevator.

Gajeel scoffed, sitting up in the waiting chair and folding his arms. Levy rubbed his leg, giving him a small smile but worry and anger was plastered all over his face. He wasn't sure what to think, if Juvia were to die than what would he do? What if Loke dies? What if Juvia loses the baby? All these thoughts were running through Gajeel's mind and by the look of Gray, they were running through his as well. Gajeel was about to relive Gray a little by telling him how strong of a woman Juvia was and she'd fight till the end but a nurse came out causing all three to stand on their toes. "Umm your friend Loke, you can visit him if you'd like. He has two broken ribs, a broken arm and serve bruises on his legs but he will heal." the nurse said sweetly looking at the clipboard in front of her. "What about Juvia Lockser - I mean Fulbuster? Is she okay? What about the baby?" Gray asked quickly, surprising the nurse. She flicked a paper in the air so she could read the one under it. "Mrs. Fulbuster is still waiting on results but I'll let you know those and when you can see her."

"Thank you." Levy said following Gajeel and Gray who were both storming to Loke's hospital room to confront him. Once Gajeel slammed the door open, there laid Loke all bandaged up with a painful expression. "Hey Guy's-

"What the hell were you thinking? Taking Juvia in a taxi when I told you not too and now you're all bandaged up and Juvia could die along with my baby!" Gray shouted furiously at his friend. Gajeel and Levy remained silent and allowed Gray to let his frustration out. Loke went to speak bur Gray continued. "I trusted you with the most precious thing in my life and now I may lose her thanks to you. Fuck!" Gray shouted running out of the room in anger. Gajeel sighed leaving as well but Levy stayed. Loke looked gulity and upset. "It's not your fault, their both just angry because we have no idea what's going on with Juvia." Levy said sweetly smiling at Loke. Loke scoffed than turned his cheek slowly from Levy. "Thanks but their right, I fucked up and put Juvia's life in danger. I deserve what he said." Loke frowned.

Levy walked out in the hallway to find the nurse from earlier talking to Gray and Gajeel, she than waved her hand towards her and they followed her. Levy ran quickly to try and catch up. "Slow like a shrimp." Gajeel chuckled looking down at Levy with a smug grin. Levy rolled her eyes at Gajeel. "Shrimps are fast." Levy huffed. "Not when their being chased." Gajeel winked patting her head making her blush. When they both walked inside the room, Gray was running towards Juvia whom was dazed. "Thank god you're alive, you don't know how grateful I am right now Juvia. You and our baby survived!" Gray spoke quickly, hugging Juvia. Juvia had a cut on her cheek along with one on her neck. "Am I going to be okay?" Juvia rasped out. Gray nodded. "Yes, the doctor couldn't believe you came out with only a few cuts and bruises." Gray laughed. Juvia smiled. "Thank Loke, he put himself in front of me so I wouldn't get hit. He saved

my life." Juvia said softly while she stroked Gray's cold hand.

Guilt washed over Gray for what he had said to Loke. Gray had yelled at one of his best friends, along with the man who saved his precious wife and possibility their baby. He

felt like such a jackass.

The doctor came inside to check on Juvia who was still rather dazed but held onto Gray's hand tightly. "Is our baby okay?" Gray asked nervously, holding onto Juvia's hand. The doctor flipped though his sheets than laid the clipboard down. "I have some good news and bad news." the doctor frowned shoving his hands in the pockets of his white coat. A tear began to run down Juvia's cheek while Gray let out a upsetting sigh. "The good news is that your baby is fine but the bad news is that your friend Loke, he loss a large amount of blood and he needs a blood transfusion. I was wondering if any of you would do it?" the doctor asked. Gray and Juvia were in happy tears that their baby was fine but also rather upset that Loke needed a blood transfusion. Gajeel and Levy remained quiet thinking while Juvia covered her face. She was unable to give blood.

"I'll do it, I'm type O so I can transfuse to him no matter what right?" Gray asked. The doctor smiled at his actions and courage than gave him a nod. "Yes Sir, when you're ready you can come down and check your blood." the doctor said walking out of the room. Gray turned towards Juvia, bending down and fixing her a passionate kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later Juv, rest up now and Gajeel and Levy will be here for you." Gray reassured. Juvia gave a small nod than smiled.

Gray made his way to see Loke who was watching television but also looked like he was in pain. He made his way to Loke's bed, catching his attention. "I came to say sorry for accusing you of not caring about Juvia, the baby and me. I'm also thanking you for saving my wifes and babys life."

Loke simply smiled at his raven haired friend. "Don't worry about it man, I'd probably feel the same if I were you. How is Juvia?" Gray gave him a small nod then looked down at Loke's injuries. "She's doing pretty good, just making sure the baby is okay." Gray smiled at the word "baby." Loke gave him a thumbs up and a wink telling him not to worry.

5 month time skip

"Gray, can you please get me a glass of water?" Juvia asked sitting on the couch with a small pink blanket laid over her big swollen belly. Gray shot up, running out to the kitchen and opening the fridge to haul out a jug of water and pour it into a glass. He handed it to his wife who gave him a "thank you" and a small smile to go with it. It was getting close to christmas so the couple decided to relax and watch some all time favourite christmas movies together.

They turned on frosty the snowman and watched it in each others arms. Gray would rub his hand gently over Juvia's stomach and smile down at it. He couldn't believe they were soon going to be parents of a baby ...

They didn't actually know the sex but he didn't mind waiting. At first he did, he practically begged Juvia to let the doctor tell them but she refused and had told him that life doesn't give you very many wonderful surprises so they should wait. He wanted a boy so he could teach them how to play some hockey, talk about cars and to do just guy stuff, he also wanted a girl who he could spoil and scare dumb teenage boys off when they would even try to get a date with his beautiful daughter.

Juvia nudged Gray, knocking him out of his trance. She gripped her large belly and cried out in pain. "Gray! Gray! I think my water just broke!" Juvia cried out. His eyes shot open while he jumped up in an instant. "Oh shit! I mean stay calm and um we'll get you to the hospital." he said shaky trying to help his wife up. She whimpered in pain while Gray helped her out to the car. He had called Lucy telling her that Juvia's water broke, to inform everyone else and to meet them at the hospital.

Gray thought he violated the law back when he was teenager but after what stop signs and lights he had drove threw at that time, it's a wonder there wasn't a police chase. He was almost in tears from stressing out and hearing Juvia whimper in pain. Once he got to the hospital and helped Juvia in, the nurse at the front desk gladly helped her in and told him not to worry. He waited outside the delivery room until Juvia called his name. "Were going to try and get you to push okay?" the doctor called to Juvia who just nodded with a distressed facial expression.

He ran over gripping her hand and showing her a small smile. "I'm here babe, I'm here and not going anywhere." Gray said tightening his grip around her hand. "Oh my god! Fuck Ow!" Juvia cried gripping Gray's hand tightly. He winced at the tight grip on his hand but endured it for Juvia. He looked at Juvia whose forehead was sweaty, eyes shut tightly and her teeth closed together to try and not scream out in pain. He could feel her straining herself out just to push but the doctor and nurse kept encouraging her to so he assumed it had been working. All in all, he'd soon have a baby, a baby with Juvia.

Suddenly, Juvia's grip loosen as she led back exhausted while the cries of a newborn filled the room that were once filled with cries of pain. The doctor lifted a tiny infant, full of wrinkles. "Awe it's a boy!" the nurse smiled handing him to Juvia to hold. Gray was delighted while Juvia smiled brightly. "What will we name him?" Juvia asked looking up at her husband. Gray smiled down. "Oh I know!" Juvia said. Gray was listening, finally ready to name the child that he had waited a life time for.

"Gray, Gray, Gray!"

"Ahhh!" Gray shot up looking ahead of him only to see a flat screen television? He cocked an eyebrow then looked around his surroundings. The brown coffee table in front of him had a blue laptop, candles and a text book while there were chairs around. He looked up to see Juvia and Lucy with confused faces on them while looking down at Gray.

"What the hell?" Gray asked smoothing his hand through his hair.

"You okay?" Lucy asked putting a hand on his forehead. He jumped back, staring at the two women. It must have a dream. He dreamed everything. "Yeah, so um what are you doing here?" Gray asked staring at the blank television. "What do you mean Gray? You're suppose to be moving out today?" Lucy yelled confused. Natsu walked out with half a candy bar hanging out of his mouth with his suitcase.

"I knew I should have came over earlier, you wouldn't have fallen asleep by then." Juvia sighed. Gray's eyes widen on realization. That was right, Natsu and Lucy had asked him to move out, so he was moving in with Juvia because they were ...?

What were they?

"No, I just had a strange dream that's all." Gray commented standing up and giving Juvia a smile. "I'm glad, seeing how we haven't seen each other in a few years, I didn't want you to think that it would be awkward or anything." Juvia spoke nervously.

That was right, everything was making sense now. At least the first part of his dream was true.

Juvia helped him load his bags in the back of her car. "So what was your dream about? It seemed to have left you very confused?" she asked. Gray gave her a small smile and closed the door. "I'm hoping to relive it with you." he winked, leaving a very flustered Juvia.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, that I'm hoping we can start over and live our lives together, if that's okay with you?" Gray asked with a tint of red cheeks.

"Of course, I would love that."

The End

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHH! I'm extremely sorry for basically ignoring this story. My life has gotten so busy and stressful these past few months but it's still no excuse and I'm sorry! I'm going on break in another two weeks so I'll have more time to update but I do have some chapters to update onto here.

I'm not sure if I'm going to do a sequel or do it on Juvia's point of view? What do you think?

To the guest readers comment, I'm sorry that I've neglected my stories for so long and a big thank you for your love of my stories.

I hope everyone enjoyed this story and if you want me to write a story or one shot on a certain topic then I'm open to it!

Thank you everyone who read, liked, favourite and reviewed this story!

Xo :3


End file.
